Sore wa himitsu desu I et II
by chibi-yuya
Summary: 19 années sont passées. Disparition en prévision! Epilogue, Sore wa himitsu desu, Deuxième partie!FIN
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Chibi-Yuya  
**Titre :** Sore wa himitsu desu. (C'est un secret)  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas les miens et tant mieux pour eux les pauvres.  
**Résumé :** Nous sommes au XXIème siècle à Tokyo. Sous ses airs de ville évoluée en perpétuelle évolution ou tout individu est égal à un autre, Tokyo cache de terribles secrets. Qui découvrira la vérité dans cet univers corrompu ? Qui aura le courage de mettre la ville à nue ?  
**Couples :** Mon favori, KyoxYuya…peut être d'autre mais ça on verra…  
**Note :**Bon, pas de note, le principal est dit je crois ! Oh si, à part que si je fais tout plein de fic pendant les vacances c'est parque pendant les cours, y'en aura beaucoup moins  
( c'est logique hehe) Bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

Banlieue riche de Tokyo, 23h00.

Yuya Shiina, jeune fille de 17 ans vêtue d'une tenue hospitalière dévalait la rue à grandes enjambées. La demoiselle traversa nombre de rues sur un kilomètre puis fini par se retrouver sur le parking d'un immense building. De ces deux mains, elle saisi une barre métallique à sa droite et brisa la vitre d'une magnifique voiture, une Ferrari Testarossa, dont l'alarme se mit immédiatement à retentir.

Comme prévu par la jeune femme, de nombreuses lumières s'allumèrent dans les appartements de luxes situez aux alentours. Ces personnes tant attachées à leurs voitures allaient se précipiter afin de connaître la raison de ce vacarme, elle serait sauvée.

Yuya resta un moment près de la Ferrari, guettant une éventuelle camionnette, un éventuelle groupe…faisant le point sur la situation.  
Seule une minute s'était écoulée depuis son arrêt et la vitre brisée que déjà, au loin, dans l'ombre, une silhouette approchait.

Intriguée par cette personne seule, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas une camionnette noir stopper sa course à quelques mètres derrière elle. Le temps de s'en rendre compte…deux hommes la retenaient déjà, empêchant toute fuite.  
Sa voix se fit entendre, forte, clair et pleine de colère :

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Maintenue par ces hommes à la carrure épaisse et d'une force qui ne lui permettait pas de se débattre, Yuya fixa la silhouette toujours présente de cette personne cachée par la nuit…puis, donnant ce qu'elle put, hurla :

« Aidez-moi ! »

Ne prêtant aucune attention à la personne auquel s'adressait cet appel, ces hommes vêtus de costumes noirs soulevèrent la fille puis s'engouffrèrent dans le camion. A peine fussent-ils installé que Yuya se mit à crier dans tout les sens son désaccord le plus total. Pour la calmer, un homme en blouse blanche, aidé des deux hommes en costume lui fit une injection, injection qui eut pour effet immédiat la lente fermeture de ses paupières… et la belle s'enfonça doucement aux pays des rêves. Les dernières paroles qu'elle entendit furent prononcées par ce médecin :

« Chef, N23 a été récupérée, mission accomplie »

Le camion redémarra et la jeune fille disparue dans la nuit…

Au loin, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce, la silhouette avait été témoin de toute la scène. Une fois le camion disparu, il s'avança vers le véhicule vandalisé, fit le tour des dégâts puis se baissa. En se relevant, il eut un regard dans la direction qu'avait empruntée le camion, regard qu'il redirigea bientôt vers un ruban à cheveux qu'il tenait en main…ruban appartenant certainement à cette mystérieuse jeune fille.

**Pourquoi rechercher autant Shiina Yuya ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Qui sont ces hommes en noir ? Qui est donc cet inconnu témoin de la scène ?**


	2. 1

**Auteur :** Hehe j'ai pas été trop longue ça va ? Dur dur… Bon en tout cas voici le premier chapitre. Pour cette fic, j'ai décidé de ne pas nommer les chapitre, ça donne trop d'indice sur la suite (fausse excuse bien sur…j'ai pas d'idée hehe). Bonne lecture ! Merci pour toutes les reviews !

**Princesse d'Argent :** Oui c'est court…mais je me rattrape un peu là hehe ! La suite la voilà, merci beaucoup et gros gros bizoo !  
**Lady Killer :** Tout d'abord, de rien ! La silhouette c'est un inconnu, monsieur x ! Bizoo ! Chibi-Yuya.  
**Spicycocktail :** Koukou ! Jamais je ne délaisserais SDK ! A toutes les questions que tu me retournes…je répond par « ? » ! Ben non je sais pas…ou plutôt, que de vagues idées aléatoires qui ne me servent pas le moment venu ! je suis à peu près l'idée de départ mais je vois seulement lorsque j'écris ! Bah pour la fuite avec moi elle en fera tellement qu'elle va apprendre à être douée ! J'essai de pas faire patienter, pas facile.  
**La-tite-yuya :** Haha la voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !  
**I wish I was her :** Mercii !  
**Gasp31 :** Merci, voici la suite !

**1**

Yukimura essuya un verre. De derrière son comptoir, il tenait une conversation concernant l'avalanche de nouveauté qui avait lieu ces derniers temps. Les portables devenaient de plus en plus petit. Sa ravissante interlocutrice travaillait dans l'univers du textile et venait régulièrement dans ce bar. Que ce soit pour les serveurs ou bien pour leur délicieux café, elle ne loupait pas le rendez vous se tenant chaque jour à treize heures…

Ce bar avait été rénové par le gérant et serveur principal Sanada Yukimura à son arrivée à Tokyo trois ans auparavant. Il avait été abandonné par ses précédents propriétaires, écrasés par la concurrence des grands magasins et entreprises s'installant dans le cœur de la ville. En effet il n'était pas très grand et occupait un terrain précieux pour tout constructeur avide d'espaces constructible. C'est ainsi que l'homme avait habilement sauvé ce bâtiment de la destruction, lui offrant une décoration simple mais rappelant le Japon traditionnel.

Depuis lors, une clientèle régulière et venant de tout milieu social s'y posait dans ses heures de creux.  
Dans le silence et le calme des lieux, les deux protagonistes continuèrent leur conversation.

« Oh Akari-san, en parlant de nouveauté, je trouve que votre nouvelle tenue vous va à ravir ! »  
« Oh vous trouvez ? Il s'agit de notre tout dernier modèle »  
« Ravissant, surtout sur vous… »  
« Vous me flattez Yukimura ! Oh…il me semble que vous avez peu de monde aujourd'hui…est-ce normal ? »

Yukimura continua d'essuyer ses verres tout en répondant à cette subtile question posée par sa cliente. Il était vrai que pour un mardi, jour de semaine, il y avait particulièrement peu de monde.

« Oh, vous connaissez ma clientèle très chère…très imprévisible… »  
« Oh c'est vrai, je dois bien l'admettre…J'aurais crus que mon cher Kendoka serait présent…vous savez comme j'aime le torturer… »  
« Et c'est un plaisir de vous voir faire… »  
« Bon, c'est avec regret que je vous quitte, j'ai un rendez-vous d'une importance capitale… à demain »  
« A demain »

D'un signe de main, Yukimura venait de dire au revoir à la seule cliente présente à cet instant. Il portait sur son visage un sourire radieux comme ci tout allait magnifiquement bien dans le monde…Candide n'aurait pu mieux faire.

Toujours dans ses verres, le barman n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer que son jeune apprenti fit son entrée dans la salle principale. Il avait la taille moyenne d'un jeune garçon de treize ans, portait comme uniforme un short et une veste du style XVI ème siècle et portait continuellement une expression faciale sévère. A son arrivée, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'on lui adressa déjà la parole.

« Ah Sasukeeeee, je suis content que tu sois de retour ! Alors, que nous voulait donc le maître ? »  
« Il voulait que nous fassions les messagers »  
« Ah, intéressant, c'est-à-dire… ? »  
« Qu'on livre ce paquet…et qu'on donne cette lettre à un client habituel »  
« Oh…que de mystères…que ça me rend curieux…à quel client est-ce destiné ? »  
« A l'autre alcoolique »  
« Aaaah ça nous donnera une raison de trinquer ensemble… »  
« Ca m'aurait étonné… »

Sans autre mot, Sasuke rangea le paquet accompagné de la lettre derrière le comptoir en attendant son propriétaire, habitué des lieux depuis son ouverture et grand ami de boisson du gérant.

Yukimura laissa échapper un rire, pensant probablement à la charmante soirée qu'il allait passée et quand il eut terminé avec la pile de verres se déplaça d'une dizaine de centimètres afin d'accueillir la personne venant d'entrer.  
Les yeux clos, le sourire aux lèvres et d'une voix charmante, il débuta la prise de commande :

« Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ? »  
« Un sake…le plus fort que vous ailliez »  
« Ca marche ! »

Yukimura prit un verre, le sake le plus fort de sa petite collection et rempli le verre de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier, le visage fermé et les yeux fixant le comptoir attrapa le verre dans la seconde qui suivie et avala le tout d'une traite. Enfin, quand il fut certain que le liquide était passé sans encombre, tendit le récipient au barman, lui faisant comprendre de renouveler la commande.  
Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, le serveur entama la conversation avec une voix plus légère que jamais :

« Nous ne vous avions pas vu depuis longtemps… »  
« Oui…j'ai beaucoup de travail »  
« La vie d'un scientifique doit être épuisante en effet… »  
« …et pas toujours agréable »  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Aucune réponse ne suivi…le client conservait sa tête baissée sans lever ne serait-ce qu'un regard vers le serveur. Plusieurs verres remplis virent leur contenu disparaître à une vitesse incroyable, il ne ralenti le rythme que quand la boisson commença à faire son travail…

« Un autre… »  
« Vous ne pensez pas que ça suffi ? »  
« Non…un autre... »  
« Vous voulez oublier quelque chose ? »  
« …ça vous r'garde pas… »  
« Exact…haha »

Yukimura décida de lui servir son dernier verre, gardant constamment un grand sourire sur les lèvres…enfin, après avoir regarder son client tomber sur le comptoir, décida de le faire raccompagner. Il décrocha le téléphone se trouvant à l'une des extrémités du comptoir, composa un numéro à un seul chiffre et patienta une minute avant qu'une voix se fasse entendre à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Oui ? »  
« Saizo ? J'ai un client saoul à ramener chez lui… »  
« Bien patron ! »

Suite à ce bref échange, ils raccrochèrent de concert. Saizo était l'un des dix employés et sous-traitant de Yukimura, serviable, il ne refusait jamais rien à son patron et était régulièrement de corvée pour ramener les clients ayant trop bu chez eux comme c'était le cas présentement.

Le dit patron veilla donc sur le scientifique vautré sur son comptoir…puis, deux minutes passèrent et d'un coup, l'homme à la chevelure blanche et épaisse se mit à parler dans son sommeil…

« Non…je ne peux pas continuer les expériences… "  
« … »  
« N23 est bien trop faible…elle… »

Il ne prononça que ces quelques paroles avant de se taire une nouvelle fois. Saizo pénétra dans la pièce à ce moment, regarda dans le portefeuille de l'homme son adresse puis l'emmena pour l'installer en voiture. Yukimura rassembla les verres à sake et commença à laver, se rappelant les paroles étranges de cet homme au travail bien mystérieux qui fréquentait l'établissement depuis peu…Il était assez grand, les cheveux blanc ébouriffés et s'habillait constamment en bleu. Il n'avait accepté de révéler son nom qu'une fois…Shinrei…cette fois ci avait aussi été un jour très alcoolisé…cet homme semblait vouloir échapper aux soucis de la vie…comme beaucoup.

Le barman essuyait tranquillement sa vaisselle lorsque Sasuke passa la porte de l'arrière boutique. Il s'installa dans un coin et ne prononça aucun mot… il n'avait jamais été bien bavard comme aimait à le rappeler régulièrement Saizo…après la mort accidentelle de sa seule famille quelques années auparavant, Yukimura l'avait laissé vivre avec lui, à la seule condition qu'il travaille un minimum, ce qu'il fit. Yukimura mit de côté le sujet précédent pour s'aventurer du côté de son apprenti :

« Dans la lune Sasuke ? »  
« Je t'ai rien demandé »  
« De mauvaise humeur… »  
« Lâche moi… »  
« T'es amoureux ? »  
« NON MAIS LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE, POURQUOI JE SERAIS AMOUREUX D'ADORD ? »  
« Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre mon petit Sasuke… bientôt tu seras un homme… »

Le jeune garçon qui avait viré au rouge pivoine durant la conversation décida donc de se retirer, fuyant au maximum son patron. Les conversations tournaient bizarrement souvent dans le sens que l'avait décidé le grand chef et cela avait le don de lui porter sur les nerfs…

« Moi amoureux ? Et quoi encore… »

Il sorti de la boutique en cette fin de journée dans l'espoir de pouvoir ronchonner en paix lorsqu'il se trouva nez à nez avec un homme à la carrure impressionnante. Il n'était pas spécialement costaux ni baraqué, mais ce jeux d'ombre jouant sur lui, cachant presque toute son anatomie, ne laissant filtrer que la lueur rouge d'un regard perçant… cette présence qu'il dégageait… cela le rendait cruellement impressionnant et imposant. Le jeune garçon s'écarta, il le connaissait, il le voyait souvent. L'homme pénétra alors dans le bar, ses cheveux long et noir ondulant sous la force du vent sans pour autant qu'il n'en soit gêné. Ne prêtant attention à rien ni personne, il alla s'asseoir au fond, dans un coin isolé et tranquille et fut bientôt rejoint par un Yukimura particulièrement heureux.

« Ah Kyo te voilà enfin ! J'avais soif de sake justement ! »  
« Tais-toi et sers moi »  
« Toujours aussi sec…dire que nous sommes amis… »

Le serveur marcha…non, couru vers le bar ou il prit une petite réserve de bouteilles et donna la responsabilité du bar à Saizo. Il revint à la vitesse du son se poser en face de son « ami » et se mit à servir la boisson. Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant une dizaine de minutes, minutes pendant lesquelles les deux hommes burent quelques verres, préliminaires avant de boire plus que nécessaire. Enfin, lorsque la première bouteille fut à sec, une voix se fit entendre :

« Il paraît qu'il y a quelque chose pour moi… »  
« C'est exact ! Arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps… »  
« … »  
« Je ne savais pas que tu attendais une si belle commande… »  
« … »  
« Un sabre non ? »

Devant la mine interrogatrice de son ami, l'homme continua :

« Tu te demandes comment j'ai su ? »  
« … »  
« Je sais tout…tu oubli qu'à ma place on en entend des choses… »

Kyo se remit à boire après cette réponse. Il était évident que Yukimura était au courant d'un nombre incroyable de choses, même s'il n'en parlait qu'avec Kyo ou pas du tout… Ce dernier ne parlait à vrai dire pas tellement, cependant écoutait Yukimura sans, malgré les apparences, n'en perdre une seule miette. Certaines informations étaient utiles… ainsi, le barman continua d'une voix toujours très gaie.

« Oui, comme par exemple je m'amuse à écouter miss Akari vouloir torturer ton petit protéger… »  
« … »  
« Tu ne le sauve jamais ? »  
« C'est son problème »  
« Haha sacré toi ! Ah et puis j'ai eu écho d'une chose étrange… »

L'homme se trouvant en face releva la tête, intéressé par le sujet et l'air sérieux que prit soudain son interlocuteur. Le sourire effacé, les yeux bien ouverts et le ton sérieux, il commença son récit :

« Cette information circule depuis peu…il y aurait des mouvements dans les bas fonds de la ville… »  
« Des mouvements ? »  
« Oui…il faut faire le tri dans les rumeurs mais je suis sûr de deux choses. La première, un nombre impressionnant de personnes vivant seules et sans famille a mystérieusement disparu. La deuxième, des corps de certaines de ces personnes, les premières à avoir disparu, ont été retrouvées, mortes, dans des états plus étranges les unes que les autres… »

Voyant son interlocuteur perplexe, il décida de lui donner quelques exemples.

« La première, une jeune femme, a été retrouvée avec des cicatrices sur l'ensemble du corps, déshydratée…le deuxième, un jeune garçon renié par ses parents, a été retrouvé avec des doigts en moins, quatre pour être précis, des marques de piqûre et plus important, un numéro tatoué derrière l'oreille… »  
« … »

Après ses révélations, Yukimura prit une gorgée et d'un air amuré continua :

« Enfin bon, se sont les rumeurs du moment…rien à voir avec nous… »

Puis le duo continua à boire, Yukimura construisant à lui seul la conversation jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Vers une heure du matin, Kyo se leva, prit son paquet et la lettre puis sorti du bar…  
Lentement, il avança vers sa voiture, l'ouvrit et prit place à l'intérieur…Néanmoins il ne démarra pas de suite. Il déposa le dit sabre sur la banquette passager et entreprit la lecture de la lettre…

_« Kyo,_

_Je te confis le dernier de mes meilleur sabres…je sais que tu en prendra soin. Mais, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service… »_

L'homme fini de lire la lettre et eu un léger sourire…dans la peine ombre de sa voiture, ses dernières paroles avant de démarrer furent…

« Je vois, un échange hein … »

**À suivre…**


	3. 2

**Auteur :** Je suis longue ? Désolée, les cours obligent. En cas voici une suite ! Je me suis appliquée ! Bonne lecture !

**Princesse d'Argent** : Oue, j'adore les mystères ! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ça reste bien pour ce chapitre ! Gros Bizoo !

**I wish I was her :** Merci ! Rien ne lui va mieux de nos jours que barman ! Lol merci et bonne lecture !

**La-tite-yuya :** Je ne réponds pas aux questions ! Hehe merci beaucoup !

**Spicycocktail** : Je fais attendre ? Moi ? Tu dois te tromper… « regard fuyant »…Mais si je me dépêchais de vous sortir de ce brouillard, l'histoire avancerait trop vite !

**Gasp31 :** Réponse à ta grande question : maintenant ! Pour Shinrei t'as une excuse au début j'avais décris que les cheveux…

**Lady Killer** : Oh merci beaucoup ça fait bien plaisir ! Je note…Lady Killer en aide sociale pour Shinrei. Lol j'imagine un tel concours…marrant ! Bizoo !

**Darkhuricaine :** Merci bonne lecture à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre là est bon aussi !

**2**

_« Kyo,_

_Je te confis le dernier de mes meilleur sabres…je sais que tu en prendra soin. Mais, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service… »_

Kyo était allongé sur son sofa, une délicieuse bouteille de sake à disposition. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans ce spacieux appartement du septième étage, pas un son, ni télé allumée ni radio passant le dernier album de Gackt…le silence régnait en maître absolu sur les lieux.

L'appartement, occupant en réalité tout l'étage était assez sombre et peu décoré. Les rideaux étaient constamment tirés, la décoration était sobre, ne mariant que trois couleurs. Le blanc, le noir ainsi que le rouge. On ne pouvait voir aucun objet inutile sur le peu de meuble se trouvant en ces lieux. Bien sur l'occupant n'était pas du genre à posséder de multiples babioles mais plutôt de celui à ne pas s'en soucier et de ne faire aucun effort de décoration. Malgré un je-m'en-foutisme total de la part du propriétaire, l'on pouvait remarquer une tenue de l'intérieur irréprochable pour quelqu'un qui, on s'en doute, ne devait pas savoir à quoi servait un chiffon à poussière…En effet, une femme de ménage choisie par ses soins et donc plutôt jolie venait tout les jours s'occuper de l'appartement…et de son propriétaire quand celui-ci était d'humeur.

10h30, la jeune préposée au ménage venait d'arriver. Elle se plaça devant lui pour le saluer, un grand sourire sur le visage. Evidemment, rares étaient les femmes de ménages à être récompensée par le patron en personne…enfin, cela manque de précision, rares étaient celles qui pouvaient se vanter de coucher avec son riche et très séduisant patron. Bien sûr elle savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus…mais cela ne lui faisait rien, elle était heureuse ainsi du moment que ça ne s'arrêtait pas.

Kyo ne lui prêta pas grande attention comme on pouvait l'attendre de sa part. Il n'y faisait attention que quand cela lui servait…et uniquement dans ce cas. Calmement, il se leva, laissant une bouteille de sake vide sur la table basse. Il prit son tout nouveau sabre, l'enroula dans un tissu puis sortit, sans un mot, sans un regard, plongé dans ses pensées. Rapidement, il eut atteint sa voiture, non, sa très belle voiture, y enfourna son sabre et se plaça au volant. Le moteur rugit et dans les secondes qui suivirent, lui et son « cheval qui se cabre (1)» avaient disparu.

Les minutes se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Toujours au volant, les rues se succédaient, identiques à la précédente, toujours emplies de gens pressés, cupides, égoïstes, ne prêtant attention qu'à leur petite existence tranquille, fermant les yeux devant le malheur des autres. Kyo était ainsi également, il ne se préoccupait guère de son voisin, mais le regardait en face sans détourner le regard. Il reconnaissait leur existence…il valait mieux que toutes ces autruches.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de trajet, il se stoppa devant un immense bâtiment surnommé la « Babel Tower » par les petites gens. En effet, il s'agissait de la plus haute tour de Tokyo, évidemment loin de concurrencer la vraie Babel, elle était tout de même incroyablement haute et majestueuse, inspirant un certain respect.

Sa vraie dénomination était « Sakura Astronomie ». Dirigée par un couple d'anciens amis de Kyo, la porte lui était toujours ouverte bien qu'il ne la franchisse qu'en cas de besoin. Il abandonna sa monture ici puis pénétra d'un pas sûr dans la tour. Chacune des secrétaires et assistantes étant présentes l'accueillit avec un large sourire…se souvenant chacune des moments qu'elles avaient vécu en sa compagnie…dans l'une des chambres des étages supérieurs.

Fier de son succès, l'homme monta dans l'ascenseur en direction du dernier étage, lieu ou le couple passait le plus clair de son temps. Les chiffres indiquant les étages défilait lentement…et Kyo pensait, personne n'aurait su dire à quoi, mais il pensait. Quand enfin il arriva au sommet de la tour, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un immense télescope. En effet « Sakuya Astronomie » était une société spécialisée dans l'observation des étoile et les prédictions en tout genre qui se révélaient souvent vraies. Elle était réputée et bien vu du gouvernement qui régulièrement faisait appel à ses services.

Il fit donc son apparition dans la salle ce qui alerta un homme qui accouru de suite à sa rencontre.

« Kyo ! Qu'elle surprise ! Sakuya, ma chérie ! Vient vite, Kyo est venu nous voir ! »  
« Kyoshiro… »  
« Ah Kyo ! Que je suis heureuse de te voir, ça fait longtemps maintenant que tu n'étais pas venu ! »  
« Oui ma chérie, la dernière fois c'était pour la nouvelle secrétaire… »  
« … »  
« Oh, c'est vrai… »  
« Nous n'avons pas de nouvelle employée Kyo…qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »  
« Un service »  
« Huh ? J'admets que je ne pensais pas te voir un jour me dire ça ! »  
« … »  
« Donc que pouvons nous faire pour toi ? »  
« Je veux la liste des personnes qui ont mystérieusement disparue »  
« Je vois…tu veux profiter qu'on est en bon terme avec le gouvernement et qu'on peut se la procurer…je veux bien mais, pourquoi la veux tu ? »  
« C'est pas tes affaires, donne là moi c'est tout »  
« Alala t'as pas changé… »

Avec un rire franc, Kyoshiro s'en alla dans une autre pièce laissant à son épouse le soin de tenir compagnie à Kyo. Quand il en ressortit, deux heures plus tard, il brandissait devant Kyo un dossier bien épais rempli de fiches avec photos qu'il donna à Kyo, Kyo qui le mit directement dans sa veste.

13h00, Kyo regarda sa montre, dit au revoir au couple et s'en retourna. Il fit le chemin en sens inverse, recevant toujours tout ces sourires provenant de jeunes demoiselles qui ne demandaient qu'une seule fois...encore…

Remontant dans sa voiture, il se remit à rouler. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard le voyait arriver devant le bar de Yukimura ou il s'installa pour le plus grand bonheur du propriétaire.

Lors de son arrivée, le barman était en pleine conversation avec une « femme » qu'il connaissait bien. Arborant une toute nouvelle tenue de sa collection, Akari n'avait pas manqué son rendez-vous de 13 heures. Il s'agissait en effet d'une ancienne amie de Kyo, qu'il voyait de temps à autre à cet endroit…elle était toujours ravie de le voir.

« Kyo ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu sais, c'est dur pour moi qui ne vis que pour toi de ne pas te voir. »  
« … »  
« Kyo, je te sers quoi ? »  
« Comme d'habitude »  
« Ca marche ! »

Avec un magnifique sourire, Yukimura s'occupa de la commande. Il prit son sake le plus cher et servit son ami. Puis continua.

« C'est plutôt rare quand même de te voir à cette heure ! »  
« … »  
« Justement je parlais à Akari des rumeurs dont je t'ai parlé la dernière foi ! »  
« Oui ! C'est horrible…pauvre gens… »  
« … »  
« Kyo…c'est quoi ? »

En effet l'homme venait de sortir de sous sa veste le dossier assez épais qui intrigua ses deux amis. Il le posa sur le comptoir et se mit à le feuilleter pendant que Yukimura le mettait au courant des derniers potins.

« Il y a trois nouveaux disparus…et trois nouveaux corps. On dirait qu'ils remplacent ceux qui meurent… »  
« Tu sais mon petit Yukimura…je ne pense pas que ce soit « on dirait » mais que ce soit effectivement le cas…de plus, moi aussi je sais des choses… »  
« Ah raconte moiii ! »  
« Je ne sais pas…tu connais les tarifs… »  
« S'il te plait Akariii »  
« …Tu connais les tarifs…un bisous ou un secret ! »  
« S'il te plait Akariii »  
« ……Un bisous ou un secret… »  
« S'il te plait Akariii »

Yukimura avait dit cela avec un grand sourire irrésistible auquel finalement Akari ne put résister et se mit à lui raconter ce qu'elle savait.

« … Il y a quelqu'un qui connaît l'endroit ou ils sont emmenés… »  
« Oooh ? C'est vrai ? »  
« … »

Kyo venait de s'intéresser à la conversation…vu qu'il était de toute façon, et depuis dix minutes, arrêté sur la même photo, il se décida à quitter son dossier pour écouter sa voisine.

« Une personne que nous connaissons tout les trois, s'est déjà égaré là bas »  
« Non ? »  
« … »

« Si ! Cette personne est « sensé » se rappeler ou c'est »  
« Il s'agit de… »  
« … »  
« De Luciole en effet ! Il a réussi à se paumer là bas et à en revenir ni vu ni connu ! »  
« Mais comment t'as su ? »  
« … »  
« Bonten me l'a dit ! Il l'a cherché partout et l'a retrouvé là bas…mais là Bonten est en voyage, alors il n'y a que Lulu qui sache ! »  
« Incroyable… »  
« … »

Kyo se leva après ces paroles et prit le chemin de la sortie quand Akari ajouta :

« Je ne m'emballerais pas trop si j'étais toi…tu sais comment est Luciole, je ne pense pas que tu en tires grand-chose… »  
« … »  
« Mais Akari…Bonten avait pas déjà remédié à l'affaire ? »  
« Ben oui mais…cette personne n'a pas de sens de l'orientation non plus… »  
« Oui mais peut être plus de mémoire… »  
« Oui...possible, il n'y aurait pas de mal…tu peux toujours tenter »  
« … »

Puis, Kyo ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de la sortie quand il entendit la voix de la « femme » :

« Pourquoi les recherches tu ? Ce n'est pas ton genre… »

_« Kyo,_

_Je te confis le dernier de mes meilleur sabres…je sais que tu en prendra soin. Mais, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service… S'il te plait…retrouve ces gens. Ce gang Mibu dont je faisais avant partit…s'est égaré. S'il te plait, retrouve les._

_Muramasa._

**A Suivre…**

(1)Ferrari


	4. 3

**Auteur :** Ah ça y est c'est re moi ! Bon je papote pas, je suis en retard alors passons à la suite ! Juste un gros désolé pour les fans de Lulu…je ne l'ai pas gâté et pourtant je suis dans le fan club ! Pardon Pardon !

**Jenni944 :** Ah bah non, Yuya vient plus tard…on a le temps !  
**Princesse d'Argent :** He oue, je l'arrange pas Lulu…et pourtant je suis fan, je le jure ! Merciiii beaucoup, bonne lecture ! Gros bizoo  
**La-tite-yuya :** Ben oue…il aime les femmes que veux tu…il squatte même les chambres chez Kyoshiro ! Yuya (oui c'est N23)…tu verra plus tard…mystère ! Merci et bonne lecture !  
**Gasp31 **: Merci ! Oue moi aussi je le voyais très bien dans ce rôle !  
**I wish I was her** : Lol à l'origine c'était Sakura Astronomie te pas Sakuya…mais jcrois que je l'ai écris deux fois, et des deux façons…zut alors… Merci et bonne lecture !  
**Lady Killer :** He oue je prend mon temps…vive le suspense ! Non c'est pas Kyo pour Gackt, je crois juste que l'auteur a un petit faible pour lui…et oui je connais D'espairsRay ! Ah Lulu là tu vas en bouffer…lol on retrouve même quelqu'un d'une autre fic à moi ! Bizoo !  
P.S : Lol pas tout les gens heureusement !  
**Darkhuricaine :** Wao…merciiii ! Et les autres fic t'ont assez plu aussi à ce que j'ai lu 9/10 je trouve que c'est une bonne note, doomo !  
**Mademoiselle Ani.san** : Merci bien ! La suite ? Maintenant ça te dis ?  
**Spicycocktail :** Yo ! Ahah dire que Sakuya Astro j'aimais pas trop au départ…mais ça à l'air de plaire !

**3**

Kyo ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles de la femme. Il ne répondait pas à ces questions et ne le ferais jamais. Ce n'était pas son genre…de quel genre était-il d'ailleurs ? Il était lui, point.

Une fois sortit du magasin, il rejoignit de nouveau sa voiture sans laquelle, à Tokyo, il lui serait impossible de se déplacer rapidement et mit le turbo. Il traversa la ville à une vitesse plus que dangereuse mais ne fut pas poursuivit par les nombreux policiers rencontrés. En effet, il y avait deux raisons à ce phénomène…premièrement, il possédait une voiture puissante et rapide, la police le savait et n'essayait même pas d'engager la poursuite. Deuxièmement, Kyo était connu, respecté et craint tout autant par les Yakuza que par les autorités ce qui lui garantissait une certaine immunité.  
Ce fut donc avec une inquiétante tranquillité que ce dernier traversa de bout en bout la ville le pied au planché.

Il stoppa son bolide aux limites de la ville avec un bruit de frein qui aurait fait crier de douleur tout fan de mécanique. Il n'entretenait pas sa voiture et le disait lui-même, « c'est déjà la sixième ».

Un jeune homme que cette arrivée brutale avait attiré arriva. De taille moyenne, plutôt mignon, il portait l'un de ces kimonos que portent les Kendoka et sa particularité demeurait sa cécité. Il se plaça face à son invité et lui fit l'un de ses plus beau sourire.

« Kyo ! Je suis content de te voir ! »  
« … »  
« Je savais que c'était toi ! Tu fais toujours ce son en arrivant ! »  
« … »  
« Vient, entre ! »

Le jeune garçon lui montra le chemin tout en refermant la marche. Il se nommait Akira et logeait dans un dojo en bordure de ville. Ayant pris la succession d'un grand maître de cet art, il enseignait chaque jour à quelques élèves l'art véritable du sabre. De temps à autre donc, bien que cette pratique ai été formellement interdite, il faisait manier à ses élèves de vrais katana, instruments vitaux du XVII ème siècle.

Ce jour ci, il arrêta donc les cours en avance afin d'accueillir comme il se devait celui qui lui avait fait découvrir la précieuse voie du sabre.  
Assis tout deux à une table, dégustant un délicieux sake, ils discutèrent donc. Où plutôt, Akira attendait impatiemment les réponses à ses questions.

« Kyo…je suis surpris de te voir…tu passes toujours à l'improviste mais jamais en plein jour ! »  
« … »  
« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »  
« Où est Luciole ? »  
« Ah, ça…bonne question. Bonten est parti…Akari ne sait pas ? »  
« … »  
« J'en déduis que non…je suis donc ton dernier espoir… »  
« … »

Akira, la main appuyée au menton, un air sérieux et réfléchit inscrit sur le visage, se mit à penser quelques minutes puis revint à Kyo, un sourire inscrit sur les lèvres.

« Il y a peut être un moyen… »  
« … »  
« Bonten a…comment dire…embauché une nounou pour Luciole ! »

Kyo paru un instant amusé…imaginant sans doute cette scène d'un Luciole tenant la main de sa petite nounou. Cependant cet amusement ne dura que l'espace d'une semi seconde.

« Elle s'appelle Aya je crois…elle cherchait du travail et Bonten en avait marre de le surveiller 24 sur 24 »  
« … »  
« Enfin, tu le comprends ! Toutes les cinq minutes il faut éteindre un feu ou l'empêcher d'assécher une rivière…et en plus il ne faut pas le quitter des yeux sinon il se perd… »  
« … »  
« Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, il est impossible de le retrouver quand il est seul et il est impossible de le joindre sur son téléphone, il l'a incinéré la semaine dernière, mais elle a un numéro… »  
« Et t'attend quoi ? »  
« Heu…bien sur… »

Il agrippa rapidement son téléphone et rentra un numéro inscrit au préalable sur un bout de papier. Plusieurs sonneries se firent entendre sans que personne ne réponde, lorsque enfin une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du combinet.

« Allo ? Non pas ça !»  
« Aya-san… ? Vous allez bien ? »  
« Arrête ! Très bien merci heu...Akira-san ! »  
« Vous êtes sûr ? »  
« Evidemment ! AH non…comment expliquer aux enfants que leur maison dans l'arbre a brûler…malheur… »  
« Luciole… »

Sous le regard d'un Kyo pressé, Akira repris ce pourquoi il appelait.

« Aya-san, ou êtes vous ? »  
« Heu…je ne sais pas »  
« C'est un problème ça… »  
« Désolée…je me paume facilement…Ah beeeerk »  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? »  
« Luciole-san tripote toutes les chenilles qu'il croise…je ne suis pas encore habituée »  
« J'ai un ami ici qui voudrait vous voir vous et Luciole… »  
« Ben…je sais pas ou on est ! Mais si il veux, rendez-vous chez moi dans deux heures…le temps de retrouver le chemin… »

Rapidement, Akira fit part de la proposition à son ami qui accepta d'un hochement de tête. Bien sur, s'il avait pu s'épargner deux heures d'attentes, il ne se serait pas privé, mais la situation était telle qu'il accepta la solution la plus rapide qu'il ai pu trouver. Le jeune Kendoka qui avait raccroché notait maintenant sur un petit bout de papier l'adresse de la demoiselle. Cette dernière ne vivait certes pas dans le grand luxe mais possédait néanmoins un appartement agréablement situé loin de toute agitation de la ville.

N'ayant donc plus rien à faire chez le « petit frère », comme aimaient à l'appeler ce fameux Bonten et la charmante Akari, Kyo se leva sans un mot et sortit du dojo. D'un pas rapide et sûr, il se dirigea alors vers son véhicule et y grimpa aussi sec. Akira qui lui courait presque derrière n'eu que le temps d'entendre le moteur ronfler au loin. Il était parti, n'avait prononcé tout au plus que quatre malheureux mots durant sa visite et ne reviendrait sans doute pas avant le mois prochain. La mine légèrement déçue, le professeur s'en retourna à ses cours.

Le domicile de la jeune fille ne se situait pas loin du dojo, Kyo ne mit donc pas un temps faramineux à s'y rendre. A peine vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ que déjà, après un superbe virage serré prit à 100 km/h, l'appartement était en vue.

Il gara sa voiture à l'entrée et entra dans l'immeuble. Ce dernier n'était pas bien haut, pas énormément entretenu et n'avait en fin de compte que la vue et le calme pour plaire. En effet, bien que le confort laisse à désirer, le cadre de vie ici était si agréable qu'une foule de demandes de logement s'amoncelaient sur le bureau du propriétaire.

Kyo monta au dernier étage comme indiqué sur le papier. Il y faisait relativement plus chaud, ce qui était du à la présence du toit au dessus de sa tête, qui entraînait cet effet « four » bien connu. Une fois arrivé, il n'eut malheureusement d'autre choix que d'attendre sur le paillasson. En effet, il lui restait 1 heure et 40 minutes à patienter avant de voir, enfin, celui qui devait, logiquement, détenir une clé importante de l'enquête.

Le temps passa donc lentement…très lentement. Le bout des deux heures se faisait désirer mais rendait le but de moins en moins désirable. L'homme commençait à perdre patience, obligé d'attendre sur le paillasson d'une fille inconnue dans un appartement loin de son grand luxe habituel.

Kyo attendait toujours, adossé contre le mur quand soudain, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir…claquer puis des pas dans les escaliers. Lorsque les concernés arrivèrent à l'étage, ils l'aperçurent, appuyé là, devant chez la jeune fille. Kyo qui d'ailleurs les dévisageait sans se cacher. Il était vrai que leur look laissait à désirer…Ils avaient vraisemblablement eu un contact étroit et prolongé avec la boue, devaient avoir rencontré nombre de monstres vu l'état de leur habits et surtout baladaient avec eux une abominable odeur qui fut indescriptible pour l'homme.

Surprise, la jeune fille paru comprendre après quelques secondes de réflexion et débuta la conversation :

« Vous devez être l'ami d'Akira-san …je suis Aya, enchantée »  
« … »

Suite à cette présentation, elle lui présenta sa main, recouverte de boue que Kyo regarda avec un haussement de sourcil…si elle croyait, non seulement qu'il allait lui serrer la main mais que, en plus, il aurait un contact avec elle alors qu'elle était plus sale qu'un port, elle se trompait lourdement.

Voyant ceci, elle se ravisa et repris sa main avec laquelle elle sorti ses clés de son sac afin d'ouvrir cette porte que Kyo avait si longtemps observé fermée. Qu'elle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsque, derrière cette horrible porte, de cet horrible appartement, se dévoila une pièce richement décorée du style traditionnel Japonais. Qui aurait cru, en voyant ce lieu de l'extérieur, qu'une personne possédant tous ces trésors résidait ici.

Ce fut donc dans un décor fabuleux que Kyo pénétra, sans néanmoins changer quoi que ce fût à l'expression de son visage. Aya quand à elle fit entrer devant Luciole, toujours dans le vague, comme drogué. Puis referma la porte une fois que tout trois en eurent passé le seuil.

Kyo du patienter, malgré sa mauvaise humeur manifeste durant une dizaine de minutes, en effet Aya indiquait à Luciole ou se changer et se nettoyer, ce qui prenait, pour lui, un temps record à être assimilé.  
Lorsqu'elle fut enfin à disposition, elle alla le rejoindre sur le canapé ou il s'était immédiatement installé. Puis, après une minute à l'observer, elle commença à parler :

« Alors comme ça vous vouliez voir Luciole? »  
« … »  
« Il se change et il arrive… sans vouloir paraître indiscrètes, que souhaitez vous lui demander ? »  
« L'endroit exact ou il s'est perdu et qu'il a trouvé un laboratoire secret… »  
« Je vois…vous êtes sûr qu'il va se souvenir de ça ? Vu le chemin qu'on avait emprunté…je doute qu'il se rappelle, c'est Luciole-san quand même…»  
« … »

Sur ces mots, ce fut un blond dans la lune qui apparu dans la pièce, tout frais tout beau. Il s'était dépatouillé et avait réussit sans bêtise à ressortir de la sale de bain indemne. Il alla ensuite se poser innocemment contre la fenêtre, regardant par la vitre tel un poisson rouge admire l'extérieur au travers de son bocal. Enfin, la question franchit les lèvres pressées de Kyo :

« Luciole, ou est le laboratoire que tu as trouvé ? »  
« Hm ? »  
« Le laboratoire »  
« Quel laboratoire ? »  
« Celui que tu as trouvé »  
« Ché pas »

Une fatigue habilement dissimulée venait de se réveillée suite à cette réponse. Il n'avait même pas cherché avant de répondre. Aya qui avait été perplexe quand à la qualité de la réponse eu un léger sourire d'assentiment pour Kyo. Elle ne connaissait pas son protégé depuis longtemps mais savait à quel type de réponse s'attendre… « Cet homme devait le savoir également » se dit elle ensuite, ce qui était logique s'ils se connaissaient. Mais elle n'était pas sotte…bien qu'elle ait eut connaissance de la réponse tant attendue par Kyo, elle n'en dit pas un mot. Jamais elle n'avait vu cet homme, il n'avait presque rien dit, pourquoi l'aiderait elle ? Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne sentit donc pas le lourd regard de Kyo la transpercer. Quand elle s'en aperçu enfin, le stress se mit à la tirailler et ne lui permit de prononcer que quelques malheureux sons.

« Ah...heu… »  
« Depuis quand es-tu avec lui ? »  
« Heu…trois semaines… »  
« Tu étais avec lui. Dis moi. »

Les yeux fuyant de tout côtés pour éviter tout regard, sa gorge ne laissa filtrer aucun son…le tout bloquer dans la boule de stress qui lui tiraillait l'estomac. Cet homme était…effrayant. Il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien et pourtant…qu'elle sensation ! Le simple fait de sa présence et de son regard la paralysait de la tête aux pieds.

« Alors ! Répond ! »  
« Je… »  
« Luciole a découvert cet endroit il y a moins de trois semaines…tu es sa nounou, tu le suis partout donc tu y étais »  
« Oui…heu… »  
« Alors parle ! »  
« C'est que…je n'ai aucune orientation, je ne pourrais pas dire comment on a atterrit là bas »

Voyant l'agacement de son interlocuteur, elle se décida enfin à faire un effort de mémoire. Peu importait désormais qu'elle ne le connaisse pas.

« Je…je me rappelle qu'il y avait un lac à côté… »  
« … »  
« Ca ne devait pas être très loin d'ici, en dehors de la ville…on a mit, en se perdant, à peine 1h30 pour revenir ici »  
« … »  
« C'était super grand…et…je me souviens il y avait un symbole sur le bâtiment… le yin et le yang je crois »  
« … »  
« Au départ on est partit par là…et on a pas beaucoup tourné il me semble »

Tout en indiquant la droite, la demoiselle disait tout ce dont elle se souvenait, bien que ce ne fût que peu précis. Mais cela donnait une indication à Kyo…maintenant il savait, ce signe…il avait déjà vu ce bâtiment. Yukimura avait raison, Luciole avait effectivement trouvé le repère des Mibu.

Aya était toujours en pleine réflexion lorsque Kyo se leva et prit la direction de la sortie, sans un merci. Il passa la porte et bientôt un bruit de moteur se faisait entendre. Aya resta interdite sur son canapé… « Quel homme étrange »…telles étaient ses pensées mais sans doute jamais elle ne reverrait cet homme bien mystérieux. Luciole était toujours à la fenêtre…peut être perdu dans ses « pensées »…qui sait.

Kyo était désormais en route. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, il avait le matériel, les informations…pourquoi attendre. Roulant sur cette route à la vitesse maximale, il se rapprochait rapidement de son but…le sourire aux lèvres, il allait s'amuser, il allait les éclater.


	5. 4

**Auteur :** Fiouuu…on est lundi et j'ai fais la suite…c'est tit pas beau ça ? Bon après vous attendrez le week end prochain hehe!

**I wish I was her :** Super ! Je crois que beaucoup de choses ne nous étonneraient pas de sa part ! Merci et bonne lecture !

**Gasp31 :** Ahah j'imagine dans le manga Lulu-sama avec une nounou…ce serait jamais sérieux l'histoire quand il est là ! Pour la question ben j'y ai répondu, c'est « C'est un secret » ! Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

**Darkhuricaine :** Ah 9/10 c'est génial ! J'aimerais bien augmenter mais bon ça parait dur, impossible d'avoir 10 ! Merci beaucoup, je continu, se sera long, je le dis de suite !

**La-tite-yuya :** Lol Ahahah Yuya vous manque ! Merci et bonne lecture !

**4**

Il roulait et roulait toujours. Bientôt, les bâtiments furent en vu. Jamais bâtiment scientifique n'avait été si grand et malgré tout si caché. Niché entre les flans de deux collines, il était invisible pour quiconque ne quittait pas la route. Bien sur, il était évident qu'un père de famille ou un homme d'affaire n'irait pas quitter la route droit vers un lieu dit désert. Quand aux journalistes et autre campeurs du dimanche, certains disparaissaient de temps à autre…souvent et étrangement, ils étaient retrouvés morts dans des conditions atroces, hommes, femmes et enfants compris. Jamais aucun n'en était ressorti vivant et malgré toutes ces disparitions, aucune enquête ne voyait le jour à ce sujet…

Préférant laisser la voiture à bonne distance de l'endroit, il se gara au pied de l'une des collines, à l'abri des arbres. Le reste serait à faire à pied. Il s'empara de son précieux sabre et se dirigea à découvert vers ce bâtiment, bien trop beau pour ces misérables.

A son grand étonnement, aucun garde ne surveillait l'arrière du bâtiment. Une aubaine…il fallait la saisir. Passant habillement le grillage, Kyo lança au vide un commentaire…

« Pas de garde…pas de grillage électrique…on me prend pour qui ? »

Puis dans le silence il se dirigea tout aussi sereinement vers l'une des sorties de secours. Il repéra au passage quelques caméra bien trop peu nombreuse pour le périmètre à couvrir et les passa sans difficultés. Cet endroit commettait des atrocités et n'était pas surveillé, ou bien peu.

Ne se souciant pas du bruit qu'il pu faire, Kyo enfonça dans un boum sonore l'entrée puis attendis quelques secondes les éventuels gardes alertés. Mais rien ne vint. Le vide. Il se trouvait devant un long couloir tout de blanc peint et ne voyait rien, ni caméra, ni garde…ni porte. Intrigué, il se mit à longer lentement le couloir, allumant sa pipe comme s'il effectuait une promenade de santé. Ce long couloir sans porte et n'ayant qu'une seule et unique direction ne semblait pas le gêner, il avança.

Enfin, après une dizaine de minutes de traverser, il arriva à une seconde porte qui indiquait une seconde sortie. Ni porte ni bouton…aucune trappe et aucun escalier dans ce couloir qui lui avait semblé sans fin…un leurre. Ceci était la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé. Cela expliquait également l'insuffisance évidente de sécurité…quiconque s'étant perdu dans ce couloir en serait ressorti n'ayant trouvé rien de concret. Mais des personnes avaient disparus ici…qu'avaient-ils donc pu trouver ? Appuyé contre l'un des murs, Kyo réfléchissait à la question quand soudain il reparti en sens inverse.

Lorsqu'il eu fait trois fois l'aller retour, il reparti pour une dernière foi lorsque le bout de la gaine de son sabre entra en contact avec le mur…qui émit une résonance. Il s'arrêta et examina de plus près la paroi. Elle était lisse et blanche, identique au reste du mur. Il passa sa main sur cette surface sans défaut en appuyant légèrement lorsque, entraînant un petit « clic », un carré sur lequel était pausée sa main s'enfonça légèrement, enfin, une porte coulissa en silence donnant accès à un escalier descendant, tout du long éclairé par de petites lumières blanches…il entreprit de descendre.

Ce fut un long moment que Kyo passa dans ces escaliers. Il avait bien descendu six étages quand une première porte se dressa devant lui. L'escalier pouvait apparemment descendre beaucoup plus bas mais il décida d'explorer ce premier sous niveau.

Il passa la porte et se retrouva face à un autre couloir. Celui-ci comportait des portes, huit au total. Elles étaient fermées et ne laissaient rien paraître de leurs activités…seul un petit cadre transparents demeurait accessible au centre de chacune. Lorsqu'il eut atteint la première, il se permit un regard à l'intérieur. Plusieurs personnes, des scientifiques paraissait-il, demeuraient devant leurs écrans, profondément plongés dans leurs études. Kyo n'y trouva rien d'intéressant et s'en fut. Arriva ensuite la seconde. Rien ne la distinguait de la précédente, l'homme y risqua un regard. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux fois plus de scientifiques, s'afférant à différents travaux pratiques, concentrés sur leurs éprouvettes. Kyo ni vit rien d'utile et passa son chemin. Dans les cinq pièces qui suivirent ne se trouva que de mini groupes de travail…certain en réunion, débattant, d'autre en pleine lecture de dossiers… Mais ce fut la huitième et dernière de l'étage qui interpella Kyo. En effet l'on pouvait entendre à quelques pas de la porte Miyavi s'époumoner à la radio. Lorsque les yeux rouges regardèrent à l'intérieur, ils furent surpris de constater qu'un scientifique, tout de rose et vert coiffé triait différentes photos identitaire sur un large tableau. Certains étaient directement décroché et jetés, d'autre déplacées dans l'une des colonnes « 5ème stade » du tableau. L'on pouvait déjà déduire une chose…ceux se retrouvant à la poubelle…seraient retrouvés au bord du fleuve le lendemain.

Le couloir débouchait sur une porte, s'ouvrant elle-même sur un second escalier. Il y était possible de monter pour sortir, ni vu ni connu mais aussi de descendre et de satisfaire ce reste de curiosité qui habitait certainement Kyo, quoi qu'il ait sans doute préféré un bon combat. Ce fut donc en son âme et conscience que l'homme prit le côté descendant.

Il arriva donc devant une porte. Cet étage intermédiaire aurait sans doute été semblable au précédent s'il ne s'y était pas trouvé une porte d'ascenseur et n'avait pas manqué six portes à l'appel. Kyo décida de savoir ce que cachaient ces portes avant d'emprunter l'ascenseur, beaucoup moins fatiguant. A sa droite, il vit une salle qu'il fallait s'attendre à trouver, la morgue. Blanche, comme le reste et apparemment abondamment occupée, elle dégageait une aura mortelle…comme ci les âmes des défunts n'avaient jamais quittés les lieux. A sa gauche, il découvrit des personnes, ressemblant sans nul doute à des patients, pyjama blanc obligeait. Si Kyo les eut connu à une autre époque, il n'aurait pu les reconnaître en cet instant. Certain avaient la peau sur les os, au sens propre du terme quand d'autre se voyaient couvert de cicatrices de la tête aux pieds. Sans doute attendaient ils la mort…Kyo pu reconnaître avec difficulté l'un des hommes étant sur les photos vues précédemment, dans la colonne « 5ème étape », qui devait être la dernière.

Sans un mot ni une parole, il se tourna et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il monta, il pu apercevoir une rangée de bouton allant de « SN – 1 » à « SN – 5 ». Il y avait donc cinq sous niveaux…qu'elles horreurs allait il encore découvrir ?

Il ne trouva au troisième niveau que des garderies et autres salles de jeux vides. Désertées par leurs occupants. Il ne prit pas la peine de passer par le quatrième sous sol. Le numéro cinq serait logiquement l'endroit qu'il cherchait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, un mur se dressait quelques mètres devant lui. Trois portes se trouvaient sur ce mur. La première fit apparaître une salle d'opération actuellement utilisée. La seconde, un genre d'infirmerie…où l'on ne guérissait pas les patients. Quand à la troisième…un de des sourcils se leva quand Kyo vit que dans cette salle était enfermée et enchaînée une jeune fille…il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longuement, une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Vous êtes celui qui se fait appeler Kyo aux yeux de démon je suppose… »  
« … »  
« J'en déduis que oui…Je suis là pour vous accueillir, je me nomme Tokito, enchantée »  
« … »  
« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas très bavard…que pensez vous de notre établissement « médical », vous qui avez eu le loisir de le visiter ? »  
« Trop blanc »  
« Haha, je vous l'accorde, comme tout hôpital qui se respecte »  
« … »  
« Voulez vous de plus amples explications ? »  
« Pourquoi pas… »  
« Très bien »

Tokito se dirigea vers la troisième salle et repris la parole.

« Vous vous étiez arrêté ici…alors reprenons de ce point »  
« … »  
« Pour être là, je suppose que vous savez comment nous nous approvisionnons…alors je passerais les explications. Cette jeune fille, la très célèbre N23 se trouve actuellement dans la salle de séquestration. »

Lorsqu'elle vit la mine dubitative de Kyo, elle continua.

« Que je vous explique sa célébrité…elle a tenté et en quelque sorte réussi à fuguer trois fois »  
« … »  
« C'est pourquoi elle a été séparée de ses congénères »  
« … »  
« Et vu son caractère agressif… »  
« Agressif… ? »  
« Je vais vous montrer…Docteur Blanc, sortez nous N23 de là »  
« Bien »

Le « médecin » en question alla la chercher et la ramena…elle était calme…trop calme pour cette chère Tokito.

« Vous êtes étrangement silencieuse aujourd'hui »  
« Et moi je ne savais pas que ce site était touristique »  
« Voici Kyo très cher…craint de tous dans tout Tokyo…alors imaginez donc ailleurs »  
« Et alors…il a deux bras, il a deux jambes et sans doute un ego démesuré, comme tout les dégénérés de ce centre »

Etrangement, le concerné paru plus amusé que vexé par ces propos.

« Vous retrouvez de votre tranchant…elle a la langue plus aiguisée qu'un sabre »  
« … »  
« La sanction est lourde et vous le savez…à l'infirmerie, et que ça saute ! »

Sur ces paroles, le docteur blanc, aidé de deux infirmiers durent emmener de force une jeune fille maintenant effrayée dans la salle. Visiblement pas pour la soigner d'un quelconque mal.

Kyo la regarda disparaître derrière la porte, son sourire ayant disparu de ses lèvres. Soudain, il vit Tokito le dévisager et prit la parole.

« Les explications sont terminées c'est ça ? »  
« J'en ai bien peur…et je n'ai prit cette peine que parce que vous êtes une légende. Maintenant, il vous faut mourir »

Kyo sortit sa nouvelle arme et se mit en garde, le sourire aux lèvres. Tokito fit de même avec un révolver. Visiblement, les bonnes habitudes avaient été perdues avec l'arrivée des armes modernes.

Lorsque la femme, qui jusque là avait demeurée couverte se découvrit la tête pour le combat, Kyo eut l'impression de la connaître, sans doute était-ce cette étrange ressemblance avec le vieux (enfin, logiquement c'est « le maître » mais bon, c'est Kyo) se disait-il ... Elle avait les cheveux fins et ébouriffés comme peignés à l'aide de dynamite.

D'un geste vif, la femme tira sur Kyo mais manqua sa cible. Ce dernier se battait avec un sabre…mais avait le sens du combat, il ne mourait pas d'une arme à feu, il ne mourait pas tout court. Entendant tout ce bruit, le docteur blanc ainsi que ses coéquipiers arrivèrent dans le couloir, laissant la porte négligemment ouverte. Ces derniers, inquiets pour leur patronne entrèrent dans la bataille ce qui n'eut pour effet qu'agrandir le champ de bataille qui devint un vrai foutoir. Dans ce chahut, Kyo avait été légèrement blessé et songea à prendre du recul par rapport à la situation…autrement dit, prendre la fuite, ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais, préférant le fait « de s'en aller pour cause de bruit ». Tokito, qui avait oublié le combat, hurlant après ses subordonnés ne vit pas, non seulement N23 sortir en rampant de l'infirmerie mais aussi Kyo l'emportant tel un sac à patate vers la sortie.

L'ascenseur était bien trop risqué, ce fut la raison pour laquelle Kyo remonta trois à trois les marches des escaliers, bien moins fatigantes à descendre qu'à montées, chargé comme un mulet.

Quand il fut enfin dans ce long couloir du début, il prit à droite et sorti toujours aussi rapidement du laboratoire. Il entendit les gardes s'affoler mais il était bien trop tard…l'alerte n'avait pas été donné à temps. Il plaça sans ménagement aucun la jeune blonde sur le siège passager et démarra en trombe.

Il fonça…appuya tant qu'il pu sur la pédale d'accélérateur afin de s'éloigner rapidement. Lorsque dix minutes furent écoulées sans aucun poursuivant, il lâcha la pédale et repris une allure normale. Le danger était écarté.

Kyo n'éprouvait aucune réelle colère d'être volontairement partit à grand pas de la fête à laquelle il avait été convié. Il était persuadé qu'il leur aurait mit une bonne raclée. Puis, repensant à ce repli stratégique, il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Complètement droguée, ses yeux étaient presque fermés et son esprit devait être tellement loin qu'il ne songea pas une seconde à engager la conversation.

Yukimura vit la voiture stopper sa course devant son bar vers une heure du matin. Il fut d'abord joyeux à l'idée que son ami de boisson puisse se joindre à lui en cette superbe soirée jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit entrer, une jeune fille visiblement mal en point dans les bras.

« Oh Kyo…je ne te savais pas si dur avec tes amies… »  
« Le ferme…il lui faut un lit »  
« Bien sur ! »

Le barman décrocha le téléphone et attendit une réponse, lorsqu'il l'eut, il demanda à Saizo et Sasuke de préparer une chambre, ils acquiescèrent puis Yukimura raccrocha. Il avait une multitude de questions à poser, sa curiosité le tenaillait.

Cinq minutes passèrent et les deux hommes amenèrent la demoiselle dans sa nouvelle chambre. Après quoi, Yukimura pria Saizo de s'occuper d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour au bar, Yukimura ne pu se retenir.

« Kyo…que s'est-il passé ? »  
« … »  
« Kyo ! »

Pour toute réponse, Kyo lui tendit le fameux dossier récupéré chez Kyoshiro en lui indiquant « Page 3 ».

La curiosité de son ami fut assouvie lorsqu'il vit la photo correspondant à la page. Il s'agissait de la jeune fille que Kyo avait amené…Shiina Yuya, code : N23. Il s'agissait de l'une des personnes mystérieusement disparues. Kyo y était allé…il en était revenu, et pas seul. Il leva les yeux vers le démon et la dernière phrase qui fut prononcée cette nuit là s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Kyo, t'es pas croyable ! »

**A suivre… **


	6. 5

**Auteur :** Alalaaaa, vous vouliez le retour de Yuya…eh ben vous allez être content ! Hehe Allez, bonne lecture !

**Princesse d'Argent :** He non, pas de review de Princesse d'Argent au chapitre 4, snif… Lol Satisfaite ? Heureuse ? Tu aimes Yuya ? Ben à la fin de ce chapitre peut être l'auras tu tellement vue que tu voudra qu'elle refasse un séjour au labo ! Hehe

**I wish I was her** : Merciiii ! Bonne lecture à toi !

**La-tite-yuya :** Elle se laisse pas faire mais ça l'empêche pas de se faire avoir ! Lol Bonne lecture et merci !

**Spicycocktail :** Haha il n'y a pas tant de questions voyons…c'est une impression ! Hehe Merci et bonne lecture !

**Gasp31 :** Oui je connais très bien « le caméléon » et c'est un peu la même ambiance qu'au « centre » que je voulais avoir pour le labo… Voici la suite bonne lecture !

**Jenni944 :** Hehe pleine d'entrain que tu es ! Bonne lecture toi qui veux la suite !

**5**

Jamais elle n'avait fait un aussi beau rêve que cette nuit là. Elle flottait au centre d'une bulle de lumière…flottait au dessus de la ville, comme ci rien n'allait lui échapper. Elle était sereine et aucun doute ne la taraudait. Le vent jouait lentement avec ces longs cheveux blonds…un vent frais et d'une douceur extrême…La chaleur…une douce chaleur, dont elle ne se souvenait pas l'émetteur l'enveloppait. Les sensations étaient si agréables qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller…et pourtant.

Lentement, Yuya Shiina ouvrit les yeux, encore tout ensommeillée. D'abord flou, la vue se précisa bientôt sur une chambre dans les tons légers, décorée de manière traditionnelle. Elle comportait sous la fenêtre un petit meuble d'origine française en bois ou se trouvaient sculptées de magnifiques roses. Posée au dessus, un fin vase accueillant volontiers une jolie rose rouge trônait, fier et splendide… seule décoration de cette chambre pourtant chaleureuse. La jeune fille fut charmée par la simplicité de la chose. Une simple rose, à demi éclose, avait suffit à donner une atmosphère plus qu'accueillante à ce lieu ou pénétraient de timides rayons de soleil. Plusieurs minutes, elle resta là, assise sur ce lit, à fixer cette fleure…subjuguée par ses effets, par sa beauté. Quand enfin elle en détacha le regard, ce fut pour la vue de l'extérieure. Ces rayons qui semblaient avoir du mal à pénétrer dans la pièce semblaient irrésistibles, attirants…si bien que, malgré la lourdeur de ses membres, elle se leva pour se retrouver droite devant une fenêtre laissant apercevoir la beauté dans ce monde gris et terne…

En effet, un jardin, petit et sans envergure ni entretien constant se trouvait là…oh il n'y avait rien tel qu'une magnifique plate bande ou bien ces magnifiques fontaines qu'exhibent volontiers les grands châteaux…ne se trouvaient présent dans ce petit coin, qu'un banc de pierre, un parterre d'herbe fraîche et un arbre de cerisier, plongés sous ces rayons lumineux qui se faisait faible mais présent dans cet environnement bien rare.

Bientôt, la jeune demoiselle apprendrait que la chambre possédait une vue directe sur le jardin du bar…il ne se voyait pas, personne n'en disait un mot…mais il était là, en vestige à une époque ou tout était ainsi.

Puis sortant de sa rêverie, Yuya se découvrit une toute nouvelle tenue, un tee shirt accompagnée d'un short, son pyjama lui ayant été retiré. Ils n'avaient rien de fantastiques…elle s'inquiéta même de la personne ayant osé la dévêtir…mais elle était heureuse, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle portait des vêtements qui n'étaient pas ceux d'un hôpital.

Doucement, elle s'approcha de la porte…ses membres lui semblait peser des tonnes…ils l'avaient droguée, elle le savait…mais jamais elle ne s'était senti si lourde. Elle finit donc silencieusement par atteindre la porte qu'elle ouvrit de suite petit à petit. Elle donnait sur un petit couloir ou se trouvaient plusieurs portes identiques, cependant personne ne se trouvait à proximité. Marchant le long de ce couloir, la jeune fille ne rencontra pas âme qui vive alors, lorsque du bruit se fit entendre au bas d'un escalier se trouvant deux pas plus loin sur sa droite, l'idée…la mauvaise idée lui prit de descendre ces marches. Qu'elle ne fut pas donc sa surprise lorsqu'elle déboucha à côté du comptoir, dans le bar même.

Yukimura, qui essuyait ses verres face à Sasuke, qui passait le temps dans sa console de jeux fit un grand sourire après avoir été surpris, puis lança à l'intention de Sasuke :

« Je crois bien que notre amie est enfin réveillée »  
« Oue… »

Le jeune garçon avait détourné la tête de son jeu afin de mieux voir leur invitée. Il l'a dévisagea longuement pour enfin replonger dans son jeu en lançant à son patron :

« Mais c'est pas mon problème »

Un rire échappa à Yukimura suite à cette réplique, il était vrai que jamais Sasuke ne s'était intéressé à ce qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne l'intéressait pas, il n'allait donc pas changer maintenant, ç'aurait été tant d'espoirs perdus que d'espérer le voir changer un jour.

Yuya resta interdite face à sa découverte. Elle resta plantée en bas des escaliers à regarder ses interlocuteurs, sans rien y comprendre. Soudain elle vit que Yukimura allait continuer après s'être dirigé plus près d'elle, à une distance respectable pour deux inconnus néanmoins.

« Enchanté mademoiselle, je me présente, Sanada Yukimura…et le petit grincheux derrière, qui me foudroie du regard s'appelle Sasuke »  
« En…enchantée, je m'appelle Shiina Yuya »  
« Oh ça oui je le sais ! Oh et avant que vous ne demandiez, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai retiré vos habits…mais l'une de mes employées »

Yuya ne su dire si elle avait été étonnée ou soulagée. Soulagée d'avoir appris s'être fait changé par une femme ou bien étonnée qu'il ai de suite deviné ce à quoi elle pensait. Puis rapidement elle en vint à chasser ce sujet pour prendre la parole.

« Où suis-je ? »  
« Dans mon établissement, un bar, avec ma maison pas loin, elle n'est tit pas jolie ma maison ? »  
« Si… »  
« J'en suis fier ! »

Bien évidemment, chacune de ses paroles étaient accompagnées de geste renforçant ses mots. Puis aussi vite qu'il pouvait s'emporter, il s'arrêta pour afficher un air sérieux.

« C'est Kyo qui vous a amenée ici… »  
« Kyo ? »  
« Vous ne vous souvenez peut être pas…un grand brun ténébreux et séduisant au possible qui me vole tellement souvent la vedette »

Puis le gérant prit un air catastrophé, il venait de ressombrer dans un délire impossible à stopper. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareil homme…mais elle repensa surtout à cet homme...ainsi s'appelait-il Kyo… il l'avait sauvée, elle devrait le remercier, elle avait une énorme dette.

« Il vous a amené ici, vous étiez complètement droguée ma pauvre… »  
« … »

Yuya rougissait légèrement de honte….être vue dans un tel état, par des inconnus…

« Vous êtes toute mignonne… »

Cette phrase acheva Yuya qui finit rouge de la racine des cheveux à la base de son coup…elle ne savait ou se mettre afin d'échapper à ce phénomène…Yukimura le remarqua et eut un léger rire.

« Hehe Mademoiselle Yuya… vous craquez pour moi ? »

Ce fut le point de rupture de la miss. Ses nerfs reprirent le dessus et elle éclata :

« Non mais ça va pas ! Je vous connais pas ! »  
« Hahaha vous êtes trop mignonne mademoiselle…je vais appeler Kosuke, qu'elle te trouve de meilleurs vêtements, ensuite, je t'expliquerais ce que tu souhaites savoir »

Sur ces mots, la jeune employée, ressemblant comme deux goûtes d'eau à son patron vint s'occuper de leur invitée qui suivi sans un mot.

Quand elle redescendit, elle était métamorphosée. Elle s'était demandée durant toute sa transformation le pourquoi du comment du fait qu'on lui faisait enfiler un kimono…elle ne l'apprit pas de suite. Yukimura la fit tourner sur elle-même, émerveillé par le résultat tout autant que Saizo, gravitant non loin de là.

Il était vrai qu'elle demeurait magnifique dans ce kimono blanc qui voyait une pluie de pétales de roses allant de ses omoplates jusqu'aux chevilles ou là les attendait ce qui semblait être un lac de couleur très clair sur lequel reposaient bien des pétales ayant déjà fini leur course. Ce vêtement portait le nom de l'établissement, symbolisé par un logo de l'ancienne forme des bouteilles de sake. Ses cheveux, peignés avec soin avaient été joins en une queue haute mais laissant néanmoins libre de fines mèches retombant sur les côtés de son visage. Maquillée légèrement sans abuser, elle était resplendissante et s'en demandait encore la raison. Lorsque Yukimura eut fini de faire le tour et l'éloge du résultat il s'assit à une table et invita la jeune femme à en faire de même. On ne put pas dire que le calme régnait en son fort intérieur mais elle optempéra.

« Avant de vous dire le pourquoi de cet habit, je me met à votre disposition pour toutes les questions qui vous brûlent la langue »  
« … »  
« Demandez ce que vous voulez »  
« Je ne me rappelle pas cette soirée…mes derniers souvenirs sont les infirmiers et leurs injections…dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je sais seulement que d'après vos dires c'est un certain Kyo qui m'a sorti de cet endroit »  
« Il est vrai que c'est Kyo qui vous a sortie de là…mais reprenons du début. Vous connaissez le fait que nombre d'enlèvements sont survenus ces derniers temps, en ayant vous-même été la cible… Il se trouve que, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, Kyo a commencé à enquêter sur le sujet. C'est impressionnant la rapidité avec laquelle il a opéré…il a vraiment de nombreuse relations et beaucoup de chance…enfin revenons en au but, il a découvert le laboratoire…et quand il est revenu hier soir, vous étiez dans ses bras. Il m'a révélé s'être battu et avoir emporté la seule ….heu, « preuve » qu'il avait sous la main. »  
« Preuve… ? »

La jeune fille fut d'abord choquée par cette révélation…cependant, après quelques minutes de réflexions, elle décida de passer l'éponge, elle ne le connaissait pas, mais peu importe les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le faire, il l'avait emportée loin de cet horrible endroit.

« Et…pourquoi m'avoir emmenée dans un bar ? »  
« Car c'est un endroit ou tout le monde vient mais que personne ne connaît »  
« Je ne comprend pas… »  
« Kyo est un ami et un bon client, bon nombre de clients de mon établissement sont comme lui, ils viennent ici pour oublier quelques instants leurs vies, leurs responsabilités… lorsqu'ils viennent, leurs mondes habituels n'existent plus. Ainsi, ils n'en parlent jamais, on tombe ici par hasard ou pas du tout, mais on ne fait aucune pub. Aussi, beaucoup de personnes le connaissent elles bien que le monde extérieur n'ait aucune idée de son existence propre. Autrement dit, ici, personne ne vous trouverait car il est dangereux de rentrer chez vous »

Yuya vit alors clairement le danger et l'importance de la situation. Oh qu'elle aurait voulu une vie normale…banale…sa vie d'avant, celle qu'elle maudissait du plus profond d'elle-même il n'y a pas si longtemps. L'entretien continua :

« Pourquoi m'a-t-on…habillée ainsi ? »  
« Mais c'est l'uniforme de l'établissement voyons ! Vous allez résider ici un bon moment, aussi me suis-je dis que vous vous demanderiez quoi faire, étant donné votre impossibilité de sortir… »

La nouvelle parue évidente à l'instant ou celle-ci était enregistrée dans sa tête. Elle regarda ses habits et son nouveau patron alternativement…c'était la première qu'on l'accueillait si bien…elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix…elle ferait des efforts dans le domaine que l'on lui confiait.

Le premier jour arriva, elle fut légèrement maladroite mais son entrain et sa bonne humeur donnèrent au bar un coup de jeune incontestable, les clients appréciaient la vue et l'ambiance, les clientes avaient une femme avec qui papoter d'affaires de femmes.

Le second jour paru encore plus facile à la jeune fille…certains clients étaient identiques, venant aux même heures…elle en découvrit d'autre ne venant que ce jour de la semaine…son plateau ne vacillait plus mais avançait maintenant avec assurance…et surtout, les commentaires revenants constamment aux oreilles de Yukimura furent, « ces fleurs de cerisier portant la joie redonnent le sourire ». En effet, il se rendit très vite compte que son sourire ne pouvait laisser indifférent. Ainsi prit il le pli et se faisait d'encore meilleur humeur que d'ordinaire.

Le troisième jour, la nouvelle serveuse avait prit toutes ses marques. Elle vivait cette vie qui la satisfaisait amplement, elle était heureuse ainsi, bien qu'il ait semblé à Yukimura qu'il lui manquait une chose…une chose dont elle ne se rendait pas compte.

En fin d'après midi, Yuya se fit plus calme mais néanmoins toujours aussi souriante. Lorsque qu'un nouveau client passa la porte alors qu'elle débarrassait une table, elle se fit plus souriante que jamais…mais s'arrêta un instant, une étrange sensation la taraudant… Le client et la demoiselle se fixèrent plusieurs minutes lorsque le barman débarqua :

« Kyoooooo ! Quel plaisir ! Regarde comme ma nouvelle serveuse est magnifique ! »  
« … »

Kyo resta un instant à regarder la jeune fille, qui ne savait ou poser ses yeux, ayant compris qui se trouvait devant elle. Puis il tourna la tête et s'adressa à Yukimura :

« Il faut qu'on parle »

Reprenant son air sérieux, Yukimura alla s'installer à l'une des tables du fond, comme à leur habitude, après avoir commandé à Yuya de son meilleur sake. Cette dernière, toute embrouillée obéis de suite.

« Kyo, que se passe t-il ? »  
« Ca commence… »  
« Tu parles de la revanche ? Les rumeurs disent qu'ils ont décidés de ne pas se laisser faire, depuis ta visite là bas, les informations filtrent… »  
« … »  
« Que veux tu ? »  
« Des informations… »

Les hommes cessèrent de parler à l'arrivée de Yuya, qui se senti sensiblement de trop. Elle déposa le sake sous le sourire bienveillant de Yukimura puis se tourna vers Kyo tout en s'inclinant…

« Merci ! Peu importe la raison qui vous a poussée à le faire, vous m'avez sauvé »  
« … »

Aucune réponse ne vint, Yuya était rouge…rouge de gêne, rouge par timidité passagère… Il lui accorda un regard…puis déclara enfin :

« Je ne l'avait pas amenée pour te servir de serveuse…on dirait une gamine empruntant les fringues de sa mère ainsi… »

Ces mots avaient brisé la gêne de Yuya, il l'avait sauvé, mais ça ne se passerait pas comme il l'entend.

« Non mais… ! »  
« Yuyaaaa j'ai oublié de dire à Sasuke d'aller au magasin, tu veux bien le lui rappeler ? »  
« Heu…oui, tout de suite »

L'intervention de Yukimura avait calmé la tempête et Yuya était parti parler à son employé…

« Kyo…c'est cruel, cette fille t'était reconnaissante… »  
« Et alors…c'est une gamine »  
« Je me demande si tu as déjà éprouvé de la gentillesse pour quelqu'un… »  
« … »  
« Pour tes info, je sais qu'ils sont infiltré un peu partout…c'est tout. Surtout des postes de spécialistes pour les plus haut dans la hiérarchie. Je ne peux pas t'en dire d'avantage. »  
« … »

Suites à ces paroles, Kyo se leva et prit la direction de la sortie, suivi de son ami. Sur le chemin, il tourna la tête vers le bar et aperçu la jeune fille…lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, prêt à sortir, il lança une dernière foi à Yukimura…

« Ne la laisse pas sortir »

Kyo fut parti, le patron se fit une remarque personnelle, l'un de ces plus beaux sourires sur les lèvres :

« Je crois avoir la réponse à ma question… »

**A suivre… **


	7. 6

**Auteur :** Et nous revoilà pour les aventures de la Kyo-team moderne ! Bon pas de fioriture, passons à la suite !

**I wish I was her:** Merci merci merci! Bonne lecture!

**La-tite-yuya:** toi tu fais parti du fan club spécial Yuki! Notre petit démon est amoureux de… qui sait si c'est elle, j'ai dis qu'il s'inquiétait peut être, pas qu'il était amoureux ! Merci et me voici au rendez-vous !

**Yulu-chan :** Comme d'hab, Kyo est froid et de temps à autre lance une phrase qui fait espéré…mais tellement maladroit ! Oui elle est agréable cette maison ! Gros bizoo !

**Spicycocktail:** C'est pas grave, moi aussi j'ai eu des ennuis avec les alertes ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Darkhuricaine :** 12/10 ? Wao balèze la note !

**Mademoiselle Ani.san :** Désolée si je vais trop vite…hehe Je tenterais de garder la cadence ! Bonne lecture !

**Princesse d'Argent** : Fan du couple Yuya/Kyo ça se voit ! Merci gros gros bizoo

**Michiyo44 :** Merci ! La voici la suite tant attendue !

**Lady Killer :** C'est pas grave…oui je vais continuer, enfin essayer. Biz. Chibi-Yuya.

**6**

Pensive, troublée et agacée. Ces émotions s'étaient vues mélangées un beau matin. Aucun signe précurseur ne les avait annoncé, mais il ne fit aucun doute que Yuya éprouvait ceux-ci en ce vendredi matin.

L'air pénétra dans la pièce suivant de fins tracés que le soleil laissait sur le sol… Le matin prit place dans la ville ainsi que dans la chambre lorsque l'un de ces rayons dorés vint caresser la douce peau de la jeune fille, endormie sous la protection d'un drap fin et léger. La tendre chaleur alors en contact avec sa peau lui fit esquisser un sourire…la douce brise soufflant la fit frissonnée... Dans le silence et la pénombre de la pièce, de magnifiques yeux émeraude s'entrouvrirent alors…l'esprit encore dans le vague, il lui fallut quelques secondes afin de faire le point. Enfin, ses paupières furent grandes ouvertes, ce fut à ce moment qu'elle s'en aperçu…pourquoi se sentait donc t-elle si troublée ?...

Ressassant sans cesse cette question dans son esprit, la jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas pourtant sûr vers la salle de bain, pièce adjacente à sa chambre. Elle se prépara avec soin, son rôle consistant à accueillir et faire bonne impression aux clients plutôt que de les faire fuir à l'aide d'un mascara bavant lamentablement sur ses joues. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut enfin finit cette tâche, la demoiselle se dirigea, couverte d'un peignoir dans la pièce faisant face. Là, Kosuke attendait, le sourire aux lèvres, les différentes parties d'un kimono dans les bras. Toute deux passèrent la demi-heure suivante à enfiler ce complexe vêtement qui pourtant donnait fière allure à sa propriétaire.

A 9 heures, Yuya était lavée, maquillée, habillée et fin prête pour une journée de nouveau bien agitée. Descendant énergiquement les escaliers, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Sasuke, toujours son jeu en main, à la différence cette foi ci que, au lieu de ne fixer que le jeu, le jeune garçon ne fixait que le vert intense des prunelles de la jeune blonde. Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire et s'en alla voir le grand patron au moment même ou un léger rouge montait aux joues du jeune pubert. Ce dernier, ne voulant point dévoiler ce côté de lui replongea dans l'écran de sa console tout en fonçant en direction de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle apparue devant Yukimura, ce dernier était en train de servir un client bien connu, Shinrei. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu sourire…souvent, ses yeux naviguaient de droite à gauche sans se fixer, sans même voir quoi que ce soit. En ce jour ensoleillé, il faisait ressurgir les nuages noirs de leur cachette et le bar paraissait sans vie. Sa vie à lui devait être bien difficile.

Gênée, elle ne fit qu'un léger sourire au barman, lui disant bonjour et alla dans l'arrière boutique.

Cette pièce, bien qu'étant largement moins spacieuse et décorée que le reste conservait cet aspect authentique que le patron aimait tant. Il était donc très agréable de s'y trouver. Elle se mit doucement à travailler, rangeant de ci de là ce qui traînait. Soudain, Saizo, qui ne savais rien des paroles de Kyo de ne pas laisser sortir la demoiselle l'averti qu'un jeune demandait après elle à la porte de derrière. Sans se poser nombre de questions, Yuya alla donc seule à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il était seul. Elégant et loin de lui déplaire physiquement, il paraissait néanmoins cacher quelque chose sous cet air de garçon gentillet.

« Oui ? »  
« Bonjour mademoiselle…je m'appelle Hiroki, je viens souvent ici, peut être m'avez-vous déjà remarqué ? »  
« Je suis désolée mais…je ne me souviens pas… »  
« Ce n'est pas très gentil…quoi qu'il en soit moi je ne vous ai pas loupé…accepteriez vous de venir boire un verre ? »

Quelques seconde, la jeune fille parut réfléchir puis finit par reprendre la parole.

« Désolée mais je vais devoir refuser »  
« Refuser ? Aller…ne joue pas la timide ! »  
« J'ai dis non ! »  
« Dommage pour toi mais… »  
« …tu n'as pas le choix ! »

Un second jeune homme suivit de quatre ou cinq autre apparurent alors, poursuivant la phrase d'Hiroki.

« Que me voulez vous ? »  
« Je te l'ai dis tu me plais ! Et je n'ai pas pour habitude qu'on me dise non »  
« Eh bien non ! »  
« Tu joue la forte…mais ça ne marchera pas »

Les jeunes l'encerclèrent alors, laissant au centre leur leader. Il s'approcha de Yuya un sourire pervers inscrit sur les lèvres et tendis lentement une main vers son menton, approchant son visage…

Yukimura arriva dans l'arrière boutique riant comme personne, son client n'était pas encore parti mais il avait pu fuir quelques instants et en était fort heureux. Il avait vu sa jeune serveuse s'y diriger plus tôt et venait la saluer comme il se devait mais ne trouva de présent que Saizo. Surpris, il questionna donc l'homme qui lui expliqua. Ses yeux rétrécirent, son sourire diminua ne disparaissant toutefois pas et d'un pas calme, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle se débattait mais cela ne donnait rien. Son kimono était désormais ouvert sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il l'avait frappé pour la calmer, cela n'avait pas fonctionner mais les marques restèrent cependant bien visibles. Il contempla son travail et s'apprêta à poursuivre lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

« Je te suggérerait plutôt la méthode du J.R.M.S.P.D.L »

L'homme arborait un sourire sur et calme…l'interpellé qui ne comprenait pas demanda des explications, ce à quoi le patron répondit

« La méthode du J.R.M.S.P.D.L : Je Retire Mes Salles Pattes De Là »

Interdit, le garçon mit quelques secondes pour comprendre puis prit la mouche. De sa voix colérique, il ordonna à son groupe d'attaquer, ce que ses toutous firent avec joie. L'un voulu attaquer par la droite…la patron répondant plus vite et plus fort lui avait fait faire ami ami avec le mur. Un second voulut tenter la gauche…il se réveillera dix minutes plus tard dans les poubelles du bar. Deux de leurs camarades, choqués par la facilité dont l'homme avait fait preuve pour mettre K.O leurs amis décidèrent, non sans appréhension d'attaquer en duo et de face…tactique inutile qui les mena rejoindre le club d'ami dans le mur…enfin n'en restèrent plus que deux, pétrifiés par la vue de leur meute en déroute… dans la pagaille, la jeune fille s'était écartée, regardant avec peur et admiration la maîtrise de son patron.

Soudain Hiroki menaça d'un « ça se passera pas comme ça », habituel de ce genre de garçon et pris la fuite, suivi des cinq malheureux morts de peur.

Resserrant comme elle le pouvait le col de son kimono, Yuya s'approcha de Yukimura…ses yeux devinrent humides, ses mains tremblèrent puis une larme coula sur sa joue endolorie…

« …Merci…Me…Merci… »

Un flot de larme coulait désormais de ses yeux verts… L'homme la regarda quelques instants puis lui tendis un mouchoir, un léger sourire réconfortant planant sur ses lèvres…

« Il ne faut pas sortir Yuya… Kyo me tuerait je crois s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit hahaha »  
« Merci…humpf, Kyo…je ne l'ai vu qu'une foi, mais je peux affirmer qu'il ne serrait même pas atteint si je venais à mourir… »  
« Ne dites donc pas de bêtises et allez vous changer… »

Sur ces mots, elle esquissa une once de sourire et passa la porte en direction de l'étage.

« Oh Shinrei je suis désolé, je vous ai laissé longtemps… »  
« Yukimura, cela m'étonne de vous voir abandonner votre comptoir toute une demie heure… »  
« Tant de temps ? Est-il déjà 10 heures ? »  
« … »  
« Dites Shinrei…je me demandais…pourquoi ne vous trouvez vous pas une femme ? Je suis certain qu'elle ferait revenir le sourire sur votre visage… »  
« Je suis marié à mon travail »  
« Oui moi aussi…ce qui me permet d'avoir des maîtresses ! Au moins mon travail ne m'en veut pas et je ne me lasse pas de mes maîtresses ! »  
« … »

Puis la conversation s'arrêta ici, Shinrei devant repartir.

…

10 h30, Sakuya Astronomie. 

« Bonjour madame Sakuya »  
« Bonjour Reiko, comment allez vous ? »  
« A merveille et vous ? Monsieur n'est pas avec vous ? »  
« Non…je ne suis qu'a l'accueil, je n'ai quand même pas besoin de protection ici »  
« Je vous reconnais bien là…en tout cas soyez prudente »

Puis la voyante partie réceptionner un paquet que l'on venait de livrer à son intention… Elle prit cette boîte carré d'une quarantaine de centimètre puis regarda l'expéditeur…inconnu, le contenu…inconnu. Lorsqu'elle commença à le secouer, un léger bruit… « Tic tac » se fit entendre…ses yeux s'élargirent…elle senti quelqu'un lui prendre le paquet des mains et le lancer au loin pour ensuite la plaquer au sol. Quand le colis rencontra le sol, une forte explosion se produisit…certes trop faible pour détruire un bâtiment, ce n'était cependant pas le cas d'un être humain. Ce paquet adressé à mademoiselle Sakuya était destiné à la tuer et Kyoshiro l'en avait empêché.

11h00, dojo

Akira avait interrompu ses cours, ne voulant faire courir aucun risque à ses élèves. Il se trouvait donc dans sa maison, aux côtés du dojo à lire les dernières nouvelles. Lorsqu'à sa plus grande surprise son meilleur élève pénétra sans frapper. Le pauvre garçon, recouvert d'entailles faites à la lame, saignait plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, il finit par s'écrouler sous la douleur aux pieds de son maître.

« Maître…ils…ils me suivent… »  
« Mais qui ? »  
« Je ne sais pas…ils…ils n'ont rien dit…ils sont arrivé chez moi et ont tout de suite engagé le combat…ils sont fort… »

_Leurs représailles commencent…_songea alors Akira, à genoux devant sont élève blessé. Soudain il perçu un bruit…il installa son étudiant sur un futon, lui confiant une boîte de compresses et fit un saut au dojo. Là, il s'empara de deux sabres jumeaux trônant sur le mur du fond et se mit, immobile face à la porte. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à être enfoncée. Derrière se trouvait un groupe de quatre personnes, toutes porteuses de sabres. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, ne lâchèrent aucune parole mais attaquèrent. Les sabres jumeaux si longtemps rengainés venaient de faire une sortie remarquée, dansant au gré des envies du jeune kendoka…

Son jeune disciple, soignant comme il put ses blessures entendit différents cris de douleurs…un frisson lui parcouru alors l'échine…il avait peur pour son maître…il avait peur pour lui…il se demandait, pourquoi.

Cinq minutes passèrent encore puis le jeune garçon vit son shishio revenir…Il était couvert d'un sang qui ne semblait pas être le sien, ses sabres étaient rengainés, ses yeux brillait d'un tout autre éclat. Il était étrangement heureux.

11h30, appartement d'Aya

La porte d'entrée vola en éclat, quatre homme pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et fouillèrent toutes pièces, laissant à leur passage un immense désordre…puis repartirent suite à un appel.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque Aya, suivie de Luciole arrivèrent à l'immeuble. La vue de sa demeure dans un tel état paniqua la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne du dernier appel d'Akira.

**Flash back**

« Allo, Aya-san? C'est Akira!"  
"Oui…"  
" Kyo a récemment eu quelques ennuis…pour votre sécurité Aya-san…ne vous occupez plus de Luciole ! Kyo n'a rien dit, mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que l'on aura de la visite »

**Fin du Flash back**

Elle avait refusé malgré l'avertissement, sans doute l'état de son appartement était donc du à ces « problèmes » évoqués. Seulement, la jeune fille avait fini par s'attacher à son nouvel ami et ne s'était donc pas résignée à le quitter. Ce dernier d'ailleurs qui, se trouvant non loin de la jeune fille se mit à parler.

« On s'en va »  
« Quoi ? Mais ! »

Sans en attendre d'avantage, il prit une initiative que personne n'aurait cru venir de lui. Il attrapa Aya par le poignet et la tira à sa suite. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi et ou ils allaient, le blond n'avait eu qu'une réponse.

« Je sais pas »

Une dizaine de minutes suivant leur départ, le groupe qui précédemment avait saccagé l'endroit revint, ne trouvant de nouveau personne. Ils devaient l'on s'en doute les attaquer, mais pour cela faudrait il encore les trouver.

13h00, bar de Yukimura

Une belle « femme » dans une magnifique robe rose pastel fit une entrée en fanfare.

« Mon petit Yukiiiii, tu es là ? »  
« Akari ! Je suis heureux de te voir, toujours à l'heure je vois »  
« Oui…et j'apporte des nouvelles ! Deux hommes en parlaient tout à l'heure… »  
« A oui ! Je suis tout ouie ! »  
« Le dojo d'Akira, un appartement en dehors de la ville et Sakuya Astronomie ont tout trois été étrangement victime d'agressions et attentats. Personne n'en connaît la raison. »  
« C'est horrible… »

Entre temps, Yuya était apparue, resplendissante. Elle s'était depuis un moment déjà remaquillée, rhabillée et recoiffée. A sa vue, Akari eu une vive réaction.

« Oh mon Dieu mon petit Yuki ! Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais une nouvelle serveuse ! »  
« Elle est toute mignonne n'est ce pas ? »  
« Très ! Mais dites moi mademoiselle…que vous êtes vous fait pour avoir autant de pansements ? »  
« Heu…hé bien… »  
« Elle a eu quelques petits soucis…quand on est une jolie fleur, il y a parfois des inconvénients »  
« Je vois…oser s'attaquer à une femme…je pourrais les tuer »

La conversation étant bien débutée et les clients se faisant rare, Yukimura invita la jeune serveuse à se joindre à eux. Elle en fut très ravie, en effet, la belle Akari était une femme forte mais sensible et sa conversation était très passionnante, quoi qu'à entendre ses anecdotes et ceux de Yukimura, il ne faille pas trop pousser pour activer le démon qui sommeillait.

Le soleil brillait intensément, l'air frais pénétrait dans le bar qui l'accueillait avec avidité. 14 heures était arrivé rapidement, la conversation étant très mouvementée et intéressante. Personne ne s'attendait, à ce moment, à ce qui allait suivre. Tout d'abord, ils reçurent la visite extrêmement rare du couple Kyoshiro et Sakuya. Tout deux à la recherche de nouvelles, préférant aider, puis ce que, de toute manière ils étaient impliqués. Ensuite ce fut le tour d'Akira. Ce dernier était passablement en colère, bien qu'il ait eu du mal à en vouloir à Kyo, celui-ci l'avait impliqué dans quelque chose d'important et mit ses élèves en danger sans même un début d'explication. Il fulminait sur place, sûr que son frère viendrait. Enfin arrivèrent deux personnes que personne n'attendait. Pour commencer, ils avaient en tendu un « tu vas trooop viiiite » se rapprochant furieusement. Une voix de femme. Ensuite ce fut un cri de peur suivi de coups de freins violents, ce qui les inquiétèrent d'avantage. Au bout d'une minute, la porte s'ouvrait pour donner une image des plus comique. Etrangement l'ambiance se détendit à cette vue. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se trouvait un Luciole dont le regard n'avait pas changé, tenant fermement le poignet d'une nounou toute ébouriffée, essoufflée et les yeux grands ouverts par la peur… Yukimura ne pu s'empêcher un commentaire.

« Mon fils…je t'ai déjà dit que ramener une fille à la maison n'est pas comme aller faire les courses…on dirait que tu traînes un sac de patate »

En comptant cette arrivée inattendue, la troupe se trouvait quasi complète. Ne manquait plus qu'un Kyo dont on ne connaissait guère l'emplacement exact. Jamais il ne disait où il était, où il irait et ce qu'il faisait. Il fallait attendre de le voir arriver, tel le vent il était imprévisible… Il pouvait mourir qu'on ne l'apprendrait que sur une période d'un mois minimum. En pleine réflexion sur le sujet, ils ne virent pas entrer le concerné.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez tous là ? »

Tous se retournèrent, stupéfaits. Kyo pénétrait dans la pièce comme ci de rien n'était, comme s'il savait qu'on l'attendait. Tous furent heureux, Akira ne montra pas une once de mauvaise humeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yuya, vit ses blessures et regarda Yukimura, tout souriant et ayant compris ce regard mécontent. Elle, elle ne vit rien, occupée à papoter avec Akari, ignorant volontairement le démon. Et la soirée débuta ainsi, tout le monde réunit.

Au labo, à la même heure

« Président…pourquoi fouillez vous donc ce vulgaire carnet. Il n'y a de noté ici que des choses barbantes écrites par l'un des employés »  
« Justement, Tokito, tu l'as laissé fuir, ce démon, alors maintenant il faut fouiller tout ce qui serait susceptible de nous porter préjudice »

L'homme continua à tourner lentement les pages, lorsqu'il tomba sur un passage qui l'attira.

_« Je crois que je n'en peut plus…quand je vais au bar de Yukimura je me sens mieux, mais c'est le seul moment ou j'arrive à supporter ces atrocités. La semaine dernière a encore vu mourir dix personnes…Que j'aimerais avoir la même vie que cet homme, je ne me souviens pas son nom, il ne passe pas ou rarement cher Yukimura…il a toujours l'air dans la lune, mais il est libre. Oh, et cette serveuse aussi…elle est nouvelle mais ça remonte le moral, j'aimerais tant ne plus travailler ici… »_

**A suivre… **


	8. 7

**Auteur :** Ah ben le voilà mon chapitre 7, j'ai eu du mal pour celui là… le manque d'inspiration ça tue ! Bon je vous laisse l'apprécier ! Bonne lecture !

**Princesse d'Argent** : Ptete ben que oui ptete ben que non que c'est Shinrei ! Oui à partir de maintenant la troupe est presque tout le temps au complet ! Ahaha alors tu as aimé la nouvelle invention de Yuki ? Chouette hein ! Merci, gros gros bizoo.  
**La-tite-yuya** : Ah tu l'attendais ? Je suis désolée mais ils viennent moins vite ces derniers temps ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !  
**Gasp31 **: Ben oue, Shinrei irait ptete mieux s'il avait une copine ! C'est pas grave pour la review mais je suis toute contente d'avoir tout vos avis ! Voici la suite !  
**Jenni944 **: Ah bah ça, si je le savais… !  
**Darkhuricaine **: Merci beaucoup, je vais essayer de continuer !  
**I wish I was her:** Oh que d'anthousiasme! Moi non plus Hiroki je peux pas le voir! Ah, et ta petite idée est elle confirmée avec ce chapitre ? Merci beaucoup, biz et bonne lecture !

* * *

**7**

D'un commun accord ce jour là, tous décidèrent de rester chez Yukimura jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Seul Kyo n'eut pas fait part de son avis à ce moment, mais comme Bonten l'aurait si bien dit : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, le jour ou il ne sera pas d'accord, on le saura ».

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que la fine équipe aborda le sujet du couchage. Bien évidemment personne n'aurait même osé proposer au démon le plancher et ce fut en respectant cette contrainte que les répartitions furent mises au point. Kyo aurait l'une des chambres d'ami encore disponible, Yuya laissa volontiers sa place à Kyoshiro et Sakuya dans sa chambre, Akira eut le droit au premier canapé puis Luciole au second, quand à Yukimura, il gardait sa propre chambre. Bien sur, Sasuke, Saizo et leurs compagnons gardèrent leurs pièces, déjà partagées au maximum. Le problème fut cependant la gent féminine restante. En effet, restèrent sans place la jeune Yuya, ayant gentiment cédé son lit, la timide Aya, complètement perdue, attendant patiemment son tour et la charmante Akari, priant de toutes ses forces pour être désignée « co-locatrice de Kyo ». Yukimura se lança donc dans une profonde réflexion. Kyoshiro et Sakuya étant un couple, il leur fallait donc une certaine intimité…Il serait également difficile pour Akira et Luciole de partager leurs canapés déjà trop petits… Sasuke et la troupe servant le gérant étaient bien trop à l'étroit pour ne serait-ce qu'espéré placer une personne supplémentaire… Les seuls endroits que le patron eut trouvés alors furent sa propre chambre, celle assignée à Kyo et le grenier où demeurait un ancien lit encore utilisable. Lorsque chacune des propositions furent entendues par les jeunes femmes, l'on entendit une réclamation, Akari manifestait.

« Je veux être avec Kyo ! Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à me coller au grenier ! »

Ennuyé par le fait que les ennuis allaient débuter, Yukimura prit alors une décision objective : Les filles tireraient au sort afin de savoir ou elles dormiraient, la décision finale ne serait en aucun cas discutable. Les trois concurrentes acceptèrent, Yuya ne jouait pas la difficile mais priait intérieurement Bouddha de ne pas se retrouver avec son sauveur, Aya n'avait concrètement aucune idée du meilleur, souhaitant simplement aller dormir après cette journée. Le plus dur serait pour Akari qui voulait être avec Kyo et nulle part ailleurs.

Les modalités finales mises au point, Sasuke, qui était relativement neutre dans l'affaire fit trois bouts de bois de taille différentes puis les plaça dans sa main sans que quiconque n'ait pu tricher. Les modalités étaient simples, celle qui aurait le plus grand irait avec Kyo, celle qui tomberait sur le petit serait reléguée au grenier.

Sasuke présenta son point devant Yuya, cette dernière choisi un bâton et ainsi de suite pour les trois demoiselles. Lorsque ceci fut fait, elles comparèrent chacune leur tige. Le résultat arracha un léger sourire à Kyo et un rire franc au gérant. Aya n'était, s'il était permis de parler ainsi, pas mal tombée, elle irait avec Yukimura. Luciole eut un levé de sourcil fugitif à cette nouvelle…personne n'y fit attention. Akari hurlait son désaccord, mordant le bout de sa manche dans une crise d'hystérie, son destin était fixé, la poussière du grenier n'attendait plus qu'elle. Quand à Yuya, Bouddha ne l'avait pas écoutée, elle irait avec la brute sans considération.

La soirée fut donc bien agitée et chacun ne regagna sa place que tard dans la nuit. Ne restait plus qu'à s'endormir et à plonger dans le pays des rêves, ce qui ne serait pas évident pour tout le monde…

En effet, le pauvre Akira ne serait pas près de quitter la réalité, les deux canapés étant voisin, il ne put échapper à quelques « singularités » dont Luciole avait le secret, mais nous en tairons les détails.

Les pleurs d'Akari ne cessèrent qu'une heure après que celle ci ne soit montée dans sa « chambre ».

Aya fut très intimidée de coucher dans la même chambre que le grand séducteur Yukimura Saemonosuke Sanada. Ce dernier qui tenta d'ailleurs quelques approches repoussées timidement. Ils ne s'endormirent donc pas de suite.

Enfin, nous avions Yuya. Cette dernière ne di pas un mot à Kyo et ce dernier en fit tout autant envers elle. La jeune fille déroula un futon assez loin du lit et s'allongea. Lorsqu'elle vit que Kyo la regardait intrigué, elle précisa :

« Quoi ? Je sais ce que tu penses…tu te demandes pourquoi je dors toute habillée ? »  
« … »

Ce silence lui signala qu'elle avait vu juste, elle continua donc, désormais sûr d'elle face à lui.

« Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais me changer devant toi ! »  
« … »

Quand elle eut finit et qu'il l'eut écoutée jusqu'au bout, il se tourna et se coucha sans autre mot… Ses yeux rouges tournés vers le mur, Yuya eut moins de mal à s'endormir. Ces yeux couleur de sang la fascinait et la perturbait, les sentir dans son dos l'aurait certainement tenue éveillée toute la nuit.

Et tout le monde plongea dans le sommeil jusqu'au petit matin.

9 heures du matin, même endroit

Lorsque la jeune blonde ouvrit ses grands yeux verts, la pièce était vide, désertée par le démon. Cette nuit n'avait pas été horrible…la jeune demoiselle se posa néanmoins quelques questions. Il lui était arrivé déjà de nombreuses fois de raconter ses rêves durant son sommeil, or cette fois ci la voyait se souvenir très nettement de son rêve et elle espéra vivement ne pas en avoir fait le récit durant la nuit. Perplexe, elle se rhabilla un peu et décida de descendre. Dans le bar, tout le monde attendait, tout le monde était levé. Kyo et Yukimura buvait leur petit sake matinal, les autres comataient sans retenu aux différentes tables. Elle s'assit et les écouta.

Akira n'avait pu dormir en tout et pour tout que deux heures, Luciole lui ayant apparemment fait des misères. Ce dernier avait l'apparence comateuse mais l'habitude faisant, on ne lui demanda aucune explication.

Akari n'avait pas pu dormir, la poussière environnante l'ayant embêté tout le long de la nuit.

Les autres ne firent aucunement part de leur sommeil.

Peu à peu durant la matinée, les différents membres du groupes allèrent vaquer à leur occupations respectives. Vers onze heures ne restèrent plus donc dans le bar que la jeune fille et son sauveur. Les questions que se posait la jeune fille se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide quelques minutes plus tard à lui en parler, peu importe comment, elle devait savoir. Elle commença tout d'abord par changer de siège, préférant celui se trouvant deux places à la gauche de Kyo. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes en retournant sa phrase dans sa tête puis entendit une voix s'adresser à elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il avait deviné, elle voulait lui parler et il le savait.

« Je…je voulais savoir…si…par hasard, je n'aurais rien fais cette nuit… »

A cette phrase, elle vit l'un des sourcils de Kyo prendre de la hauteur. Elle continua :

« Oui…je ne sais pas…parler par exemple…. »

Là elle le vit. Il lui faisait un sourire sarcastique, ce à quoi elle en déduisit qu'elle avait recommencé et se mit à rougir vivement, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« C'était intéressant…c'est quand tu veux »

Ces paroles furent le coup de grâce, elle rougit tellement qu'elle eut bientôt atteint un niveau inconnu dans la rougeur. Ce rêve…elle s'en souvenait si bien, qu'il aurait pu être réel. Il commençait, allez savoir pour qu'elle raison, dans l'ancien appartement de la demoiselle, là, elle travaillait à un devoir de physique pour le lycée, encore une fois, allez en connaître la raison, elle avait arrêté le lycée depuis une année déjà. Il était tard et cela faisait deux jours que son petit chaton s'était échappé. Otto, c'était le nom du chat, avait été tué deux ans auparavant, écrasé par une voiture, ne cherchez donc pas d'explication logique. Vers onze heures, le bruit de la sonnette retenti dans l'appartement, lorsqu'elle alla ouvrir, Kyo se tenait là, le chaton dans la main gauche, l'autre main dans la poche d'un magnifique manteau de cuir noir. Elle ne le lui avait jamais vu sur le dos, son imagination lui avait joué cette nuit là, un tour des plus tordu. Donc comme nous le disions, il se trouvait face à elle, visiblement bien habillé et le chaton dans la main. Elle le laissa entrer, récupéra l'animal et ce fut à ce moment que le rêve se gâta passablement. Un baiser sauvagement donné par ci, une main baladeuse par là…et voilà que vers la fin de son rêve, elle se retrouvait dans un lit deux personnes, elle n'en avait jamais possédé, avec Kyo, qui n'était jamais venu à son appartement, totalement nus et peloté l'un contre l'autre. Son rêve lui avait joué des tours et apparemment, elle avait conté ce rêve tel quel durant son sommeil. La gêne la prenait maintenant complètement et Kyo le voyait bien. Pour finir il se leva et s'en alla, passant derrière elle si doucement pour lui faire sentir sa présence que cela ne pouvait être que volontaire.

Et la jeune fille resta planté là, assise sur sa chaise, la tête baissée et les joues en feu.

14 heures, même endroit

Yukimura fit regrouper toute la troupe dans la salle. Tout le monde avait eu le temps d'émerger, ils avaient le ventre plein, on pourrait alors leur parler de leur programme. Yuya s'était au maximum éloignée de Kyo, qui depuis le matin semblait de bonne humeur, puis l'on retrouvait les groupes habituels, Sasuke and co réunis, Aya aux côtés d'un Luciole au regard lointain, le couple de saints Kyoshiro et sa belle. Le reste demeurait solitaire.

Après quelques minutes de blagues et de discutions en tout genre les choses sérieuses débutèrent :

« Comment on fait ? On les attend ou on va au devant ? »  
« On sait où ils sont ? »  
« Non »

A ce moment une foule d'yeux se fixèrent sur Kyo, tous attendaient la décision finale.

« On attend »

Ces deux seuls mots mirent tout le monde d'accord, mais une question persistait, Akira ne se fit pas prier pour la poser.

« Mais que faisons nous en attendant ? »

Ce fut Yukimura qui donna la réponse.

« D'une part, Yuya et Aya ont interdiction de sortir. Les autres on ne peut pas vous en empêcher mais je pense que c'est mieux de rester groupé. D'autre part, au moins je ne manquerais pas de main d'œuvre dans le bar »

Aya paru légèrement déçue de ne pouvoir sortir et d'une voix douce, presque inaudible en demanda la raison. Le patron la regarda compatissant en lui confiant qu'elle était une cible potentielle de par ses rapports avec Luciole et que, par conséquent, si elle n'était pas protégée elle risquait de gros ennuis. Tous parurent en accord avec ceci mit à part un Kyo à l'attitude je-m'en-foutiste.

L'heure qui s'en suivie fut légère et bonne enfant. Akira était en pleine partie de carte avec Akari, les cris fusèrent et les injures volèrent. Les employés de Yukimura discutaient calmement, attablés devant leurs bières. Luciole était assis dans l'entrée, regardant une fine et douce pluie tombée. Aya, elle, pensait, sans doute, en sirotant tranquillement son thé. Kyoshiro ainsi que Sakuya discutait paisiblement de leur ancien chemin pour les fourmis, construit ensemble lors de leur enfance. Sasuke, plongé dans sa musique était assis à côté de Yuya qui lisait un roman. Yukimura naviguait de ci de là au gré de ses envies, quand à Kyo, il était confortablement assis, sake en main et les yeux fermés sur nous ne savons qu'elles pensées.

Soudain, Yukimura vit la jeune blonde se diriger vers lui puis lui parler.

« Il faut que je sorte… »  
« Yuya…tu ne peux pas »  
« Mais c'est important ! »  
« Je sais mais c'est dangereux… tu ne peux pas »

Yuya s'en retourna déçue… cela faisait quand même plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas prit l'air et son seul moment de sortie avait été pour se faire agresser. Le calme commençait à la quitter lorsqu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit… lentement elle monta les escaliers et se rendit dans la chambre qu'elle occupait actuellement, en compagnie de Kyo. Elle avait remarqué ici lors de son arrivée la présence d'un bâtiment sous la fenêtre. Elle allait l'utiliser.

1 heure plus tard, Yuya avait mit son plan exécution et se promenait désormais dans un parc de Tokyo. La pluie était toujours présente mais cela ne dérangea pas plus la demoiselle que cela, du moment qu'elle prenait l'air, qu'elle sortait…elle en oubliait également cette honte envers Kyo…Elle marcha et marcha dans ce parc des heures durant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendre compte à la tombée de la nuit que sa promenade avait été trop longue, les autre avaient du se rendre compte de son absence. Rapidement, elle prit alors le chemin du retour, seule au milieu d'un parc désormais désert. Les allées s'assombrirent de minute en minute, l'éclairage demeurait aux abonnés absent et de mystérieux bruits commencèrent à se faire entendre. Soudain, alors qu'elle courait le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait, un homme se plaça en travers de sa route. Vêtu tout de cuir et ne dévoilant qu'un seul de ses deux yeux, l'homme avait pour signe caractéristique une large mèche blanche lui traversant le visage. La jeune fille s'étant arrêtée le regarda fixement puis décida de revenir sur ses pas. Jamais, oh non jamais elle ne fricoterait avec ce genre d'homme, elle en avait fait la promesse à son défunt frère, mort lorsqu'elle avait douze ans. Cependant, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçue du nombre de personne s'étant placé derrière elle. Ils étaient au minimum six, serrés comme des sardines en boîte dans cette minuscule allée ou il avait été décidé de la bloquer. Après quelques instants d'un silence pesant, le mystérieux homme en cuir prit la parole.

« Je me présente, Hishigi. Ravis de vous rencontrer. »  
« Vous m'excuserez si ce n'est pas réciproque »  
« Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre, mais vous allez nous accompagner »  
« Je ne suis pas d'accord »  
« On ne vous a pas demandé de l'être »

Soudain il s'adressa directement à ses hommes avec une voix calme et sans sentiments.

« Je dois partir, faites ce que vous voulez mais je veux que vous la rameniez vivante et pas trop abîmée »

Suite à ces paroles il s'évapora dans la nuit tel un fantôme venu la hanter. Ne restèrent plus présents que ses hommes, bien décidés à prendre du bon temps avant de rentrer au bercail. Lentement et de concert, ils s'approchèrent de la jeune fille qui, à ce moment, trouvait à la scène un air de déjà vu. _Je suppose que la méthode JRMSPDL ne marchera pas cette fois…_ La jeune fille se donnait fière allure, faisait la brave mais n'en pensait pas moins être dans une situation bien délicate et ne pu s'empêcher quelques regret, repensant aux avertissements de son patron.

Lorsqu'ils l'eurent bien ficelée et bâillonnée pour éviter toute tentative vaine d'évasion, ils se retournèrent pour un janken. Il fallait savoir qui allait commencer et le gagnant du jour ne fut pas un cadeau pour la jeune demoiselle. Complètement défiguré, l'homme était arc-bouté et ne sentait pas la rose… Elle tenta tant bien que mal de reculer, se faisant des égratignures sur les jambes au passage puis se retrouva arrêter par un arbre. L'homme s'approchait de plus en plus, la jeune fille désespérée, voyant ces mains poisseuses se diriger vers elle ferma les yeux en pensant aux horreurs qui lui arriveraient. Mais elle entendit un bruit sourd et rien ne vint. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle cru rêver.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, la troupe remarqua avec stupeur la fugue de la jeune fille. Bizarrement peu furent surpris. Elle semblait pleine d'énergie et se voyait refusé le droit de faire un petit tour, sans doute n'acceptait elle pas qu'on lui dise non. Ce fut donc en fin de soirée que tout le monde ou presque se mit à chercher. Kyo avait prétexté une panne se cigarette, Luciole ne savait pas pourquoi il sortait et Akari en voulait encore beaucoup trop à Yuya d'avoir passé la nuit avec Kyo.

Kyo marchait donc non loin du parc lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière. Se rapprochant avec une pointe de curiosité, Kyo eut la surprise de trouver la demoiselle piégée là, au milieu d'un troupeau masculin. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et doucement il progressa dans leur direction. Ces hommes n'avaient rien remarqué, trop occupés sans doute qu'ils étaient. Kyo les assomma un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que ce quasimodo. La fille avait les yeux fermés, l'air dégoûté. Il attrapa d'une poigne de fer l'homme par la gorge et fixa la demoiselle.

Yuya rouvrit lentement les paupières… et la surprise fut de voir l'homme étouffant et derrière celui-ci, un Kyo au sourire démoniaque la regarder d'un air amusé. Il n'y avait pas une larme dans les yeux de Yuya, elle ne lui offrirait pas cette satisfaction. Se relevant sous le regard du démon, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sorti un merci légèrement sec. Ce après quoi le démon se mit à parler :

« Tu devrais choisir des hommes plus intelligent pour jouer »  
« … »  
« Pourquoi es tu sortie ? »  
« Pour pas voir ta tête »  
« … »  
« Au moins je sais à quoi ressemble l'un des hommes qui nous cherchent… »

Sur ces mots Kyo leva comme à son habitude quand il ne comprenait pas tout son sourcil, demande silencieuse d'informations supplémentaires. Yuya lui raconta l'épisode avec Hishigi, ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il lui voulait. Ce fut Kyo qui clôtura la conversation.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu m'auras servi à quelque chose »

Et le duo rentra d'un bon pas au bar ou tout le monde se rejoignit suite à leurs recherches.

Tout le monde fut extrêmement surpris ce qui n'empêcha pas Yuya de recevoir quelques remarques comme quoi la fugue n'était pas présage de bonne santé. Elle reçu ces remarques la tête baissée sans se rebeller puis la petite troupe alla se coucher. La journée n'aurait été productive que grâce à la capricieuse Yuya.

Yuya se dirigea alors vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Kyo était débout face à la fenêtre, pipe en bouche et les bras croisés. Elle ne prononça pas un mot et se coucha. Croyant que Kyo ne faisait pas plus attention à elle qu'à un grain de poussière, elle se permit un petit mot à son attention :

« Kyo…merci… »

Puis elle s'endormit à peine la tête sur l'oreiller, sans penser qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, un homme avait les yeux vissés sur le matelas et avait clairement tout entendu.

Le réveil du second jour ne fut pas meilleur que la veille. Akira arborait de magnifiques cernes noirs quand à la malheureuse Akari, elle éternuait tout ce qu'elle pouvait suite à son second bain de poussière au grenier. Seule Yuya arborait un magnifique sourire, elle ne se souvenait plus de son rêve, si tant est qu'elle ait rêvé et pensa donc ne pas avoir parlé…ce que n'eut pas l'air d'approuver Kyo, en arborant un sourire sadique digne des plus grands démon.

La matinée se passa sans incident particulier lorsque le groupe vit arriver l'un des clients habituel, Shinrei.

« Je suis désolé Shinrei…j'ai fermé l'établissement pour un temps »  
« … »  
« Shinrei ? »  
« Yukimura…je suis désolé… »

Le groupe resta étonné et shinrei garda la tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'un cri se fasse entendre.  
La minute suivante voyait Kosuke accourir dans le bar, l'air paniquée :

« Monsieur Yukimura…c'est Aya…elle… »

**A suivre **


	9. 8

**Auteur :** Bon, je le dis, désolée ! Je crois que là j'ai pris un brin de retard ! Faut dire, j'ai la poisse…non seulement j'avais pas du tout d'idée, mais en plus je suis tombée malade et j'ai pas pu écrire…et là vous aurez pas la suite de si tôt car faut tout rattraper mon retard ! Snif… Ah et aussi désolée car ce chapitre est assez court… Mais je suis super contente car j'ai eu tout plein de reviews!

**Himiko-chan :** En stress ? Et moi qui ai fait attendre plus que d'habitude…lol Si seulement la panne d'inspi ne se voyait pas là non plus ce serait bien, voici la raison de mon retard… grand désespoir.  
**I wish I was her** : Merchiiiiii je pense que c'étais le chapitre le plus réussi que j'ai jamais fait….et ça démarre mal pour celui-ci… enfin voilà bonne lecture j'espère que ça plaira quand même !  
**Princesse d'Argent** : Pour ta question sur Luciole, tu aura un brin de réponse ci-dessous ! Voici la suite un peu tardive ! Bonne lecture !  
**Darkhuricaine :** He bien la voici, bonne lecture !  
**La-tite-yuya** : Merci beaucoup et oh ben tu verras bien ! Mystère et je le sais pas moi-même !  
**Spicycocktail **: Moi ? Sadique ? Noooooooon regard fuyant  
**Michiyo44 :** Merci pour ta review elle me fait bien plaisir ! Bonne lecture j'espère que ça restera bon !  
**Gasp31 :** En effet, question auquel je ne répondrais pas ! Ah bah oui, elle a parlé, il a écouté et on saura la suite de cette histoire prochainement !  
**Jenni944 **: Ahaha oui c'est vrai et c'est pas terminé !  
**Boulette de riz** : Merci pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir ! Lol il y a même intérêt à ce que tu me tutoie…ça me ferais bizarre qu'on me vouvoie ! Hehe  
**Rizahawkeye **: Tout doux, le Kyo/ Yuya arriven la patience est une qualité ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te livre la suite, bien qu'elle ne nourrisse pas beaucoup !  
**Lullaby12 **: Salut à toi oh revieweuse folle ! Oh Ohoh, moi sadique ? Noooooon … à peine, niark niark niark. Lol pour Aya, t'as visé juste, c'est pas tout à fait moi, juste quelques traits de caractères comme l'absence total de sens de l'orientation ou le fait qu'elle aime Luciole et qu'elle soit timide ! Sinon c'est tout ! Tu préfères Akira…le pauvre je le maltraite aussi ! (on frappe pas hein !) Lol, allez bonne lecture !

* * *

**8**

_« Monsieur Yukimura…c'est Aya…elle… »_

Qui aurait cru à une attaque si rapide ? Qui aurait cru à une attaque si basse, dans leur dos sur l'une des proies les plus facile, les plus faible… Les Mibu étaient tel des chasseurs guettant la brebis blessée et ils l'avaient trouvée en la personne d'Aya. Qui était elle pour le groupe ? La nounou de Luciole ? Pas seulement, elle n'était en tout et pour tout qu'une personne ordinaire mêlée à une histoire qui la dépassait et ou seuls de parfaits inconnus pourraient l'aider. Que devait elle penser, avec eux dans on-ne-savait-qu'elles-conditions ? Se sentait-elle perdue ? Etait-elle en colère ? La seule chose dont Yuya fut sûr lors de sa réflexion fut qu'elle n'était pas morte. Il ne subsisterait aucun intérêt pour eux s'ils la tuaient. Cependant…

Akira remarqua la mine inquiète qui s'était maintenant gravée sur le visage de la jeune fille. Si d'autres avaient remarqué, ils ne le montrèrent pas, cependant la certitude qu'il avait que sa réflexion était importante le fit la fixer jusqu'à ce que Yukimura s'aperçoive de la scène. L'ambiance était lourde et pesante, Shinrei avait fui après avoir annoncé la nouvelle et la bonne humeur n'était pas de rigueur, mais le patron voulu tout de même faire progresser les choses :

« Akira, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu aimes ma serveuse, mais fais le plus discrètement »

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui n'empêcha pas néanmoins le concerné de s'empourpré tout ce qu'il put. Yuya fut sortie de ses pensées à cette remarque et regarda Akira, désormais bien embêté. Puis le patron repris plus sérieusement :

« Yuya tu avais l'air songeuse… je sais que c'étais pénible mais, peux tu nous indiquer ce qu'il risque d'arriver à Aya ? »

La jeune fille vit défiler dans ses pensées les moments les plus noirs, les plus sombres de sa vie au laboratoire…elle en avait encore cette marque, que personne n'avait vue… »

Il était vrai que personne n'avait remarqué ce minuscule tatouage qu'elle portait derrière l'oreille… « N23 » y était inscrit, son nom de code, qu'elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs plus supporter. Puis elle leur révéla ce à quoi elle pensait.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils la tue…du moins pas tout de suite, sinon elle ne servirait à rien comme otage… »  
« Que veux tu dires par « pas tout de suite » ? »  
« Hé bien…ils pourraient, et je ne l'espère pas, la garder en vie mais l'utiliser pour leurs expériences…ils n'ont enlevé personne depuis longtemps… »

Aucune réponse ne vint suite à cette révélation qui avait de forte chance de se réaliser. Yukimura comme beaucoup gardais une mine sombre et fermée à cette annonce, Kyo resta quand à lui de marbre, jamais une telle nouvelle ne l'aurait attristé quoi que ce fût et il ne comptait apparemment pas changer aujourd'hui. Le seul qui ait eu, en cet instant, une réaction peu habituelle fut Luciole. En effet se dernier avait fait ce que jamais personne ne lui avait vu réaliser…il avait fait preuve d'attention aux paroles de la blonde. Il la regardait fixement, ce qui la mit mal a l'aise et ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes. Enfin, lorsqu'il eut sans doute arrêter ses réflexions, on le vit avec stupeur se tourner et marcher vers l'entrée, prêt à partir.

La troupe, choquée, ne pu faire un pas la première minute puis ils se ruèrent comme des fous, tous mis à part Kyo, vers la rue afin de rattraper un Luciole que l'on ne voyait déjà plus. Comment expliquer son geste ? D'où venait ce comportement ? Le groupe ne pu que réaliser l'irréalité de la chose, Luciole avait été attentif, Luciole avait réfléchit…Luciole était parti de lui-même. L'action entraîna une multitude de commentaires divers et variés et arriva même à tirer un léger sourire à Kyo…

Suite à cette grande surprise, la décision fut prise de ne pas rejoindre Luciole, cette affaire étant considérée comme étant sienne. Le reste du groupe pris donc certaines dispositions. Ils ne reviendraient sans doute pas cependant Saizo fut posté en surveillance afin de parer à toute éventualité. Le reste des personnes présentes avaient le champ libre, dans les limites du bar et de son jardin. C'est ainsi qu'Akari se trouva à prendre un long et délicieux bain, qu'Akira s'entraînait à son art dans le jardin, que Sasuke observait Yuya de loin, le baladeur sur les oreilles, que Kyoshiro et sa femme partirent à l'écart dans l'une des chambres et que Yuya se trouvait constamment demandée afin de servir Yukimura et Kyo en sake. Pour eux, la vie continuait.

Laboratoire Mibu 

« Tiens, on dirait que Tokito nous ramène une souri pour les expériences… »  
« Yuan, ne parle pas et emmène là au labo »  
« Bien chef ! Viens là que je te décharge Tokito »

Le Mibu transporta vaille que vaille son paquet brun jusqu'au laboratoire sous les yeux d'une Tokito souriante. La jeune fille ainsi ballottée se réveilla 1 heure plus tard dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie, une aiguille plantée dans le bras et un tas de machines étranges lui tenant compagnie. C'est à ce moment que la mémoire lui revînt, la peur l'envahissant sans retenue.

A une courte distance du laboratoire 

Le jeune blond avançait droit devant lui, il n'avait gratifié ses amis d'aucune explication et s'en était allé.

Etrangement, lorsqu'il appris la disparition d'Aya, une envie dont il ne soupçonnait l'origine lui prit, il s'était donc mit à marcher sans réellement savoir ou il allait et ce qu'il y ferait, mais il était parti. Désormais il se trouvait donc en face du laboratoire qu'il ne savait pas en être un et continua sa marche, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il allait y faire.

Les portes ne résistèrent pas aux flammes et l'escalier secret fut bien vite dévoilé. La sécurité avait eu beau être renforcée, le laboratoire persistait à demeurer une vraie passoire. Il descendit calmement tout les étages puis se planta devant les trois pièces dont les portes étaient closes. Mis à part quelques cris précisant que l'intrus était recherché, un certain calme régnait. Luciole restait planté là, debout devant ces portes blanches, à n'entendre ni les cris ni l'alarme dont le premier refrain se faisait entendre. Puis soudain, alors qu'il n'eut fait aucun pas, il entendit un léger bruit filtrant de leur mieux ces épaisses portes. Les bruits devinrent des sons, les sons devinrent syllabes, les syllabes devinrent des mots. Alors que le pyromane s'approchait, les mots incompréhensibles se firent de plus en plus net à l'oreille, ils disaient… « Non…s'il vous plait…non… ». Deux minutes virent encore Luciole patienter, puis la voix inconnue lui parut soudain familière. Et l'homme murmura…

« Aya… »

De retour chez Yukimura 

Au même instant, chez Yukimura, nul ne se faisait de soucis pour les disparus…

Sasuke observait depuis l'entrée l'ambiance générale et la folie qui régnait en ces lieux. Tout au fond, au niveau des tables réservées habituellement à Kyo se trouvaient Akari, occupée à asticoter son petit Kendoka adoré.

« Alors ma petite abeille, du nerf du nerf ! Tu me le dois tu as per-du ! »

En effet l'heure précédente avait vu le jeune Akira se prendre la raclée de sa vie au poker et le gage fut attribué par la sainte « reine des abeilles », la charmante Akari. Il fut donc décidé que le jeune homme mettrait tout son talent afin de décontracter par de multiple massages la stressée Akari.

Yukimura passa devant le chant de vision du jeune adolescent un Saizo en pleure sur ses pieds. Le jeune Saizo implorait son maître de ne point commettre d'imprudence après l'avoir aperçu draguer ouvertement et à découvert une jeune femme resplendissante. Son passe temps favori.

Le bruit ambiant n'était également pas encore assez assourdissant pour notre joyeux groupe, lorsque que le jeune homme tourna la tête sur sa droite, il vit qu'un puérile trio se chargeait de remédier à la chose. Kyoshiro, de sa voix de prôneur de la paix habituel se cachait derrière une Yuya visiblement mécontente, pourchassé par un Kyo au sabre dégainé. Kyoshiro ayant insinué l'âge mental peu élevé de Kyo l'avait passablement énervé tandis que Yuya pestait contre le vole de ses économies, évaporées en sake.

Enfin, vous aurez compris, la joie et la bonne humeur régnait dans cet espace trop étroit pour tous. Cependant, un point positif persistait et le jeune Sasuke ne se priva pas pour s'en faire la remarque.

« Au moins on a gagné deux places pour dormir… »

Et pendant ce temps… une voix féminine, à quelques kilomètres de là se faisait entendre.

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

**Qu'arrivera t-il à cette voix ? Luciole bougera t-il de devant la porte ? Kyo est-il en fait un grand gamin ? Yuya re-rêvera t-elle ? Suite au prochain chapitre ! **


	10. 9

**Auteur :** Hé devinez quoi ! Bah mon inspi est revenue ! Yattaaaaaaaa ! Donc je vous livre un chapitre ou l'histoire avance !! C'est tit pas beau la vie !?!

**Princesse d'Argent :** Lol haha pour Kyo je crois que tout le monde sera unanime ! Luciole, ben avec lui on sait jamais…Merci, et oh oui tu vas voir que ça va chauffer pour les adversaires de Lulu-sama !! Gros gros bizoo  
**La-tite-yuya :** Luciole ? Amoureux ? Affaire à suivre…perso j'aime bien le voir sous des angles inconnus !!  
**Darkhuricaine :** T'es devin ? Luciole a vraiment cassé la pov porte ! Merci beaucoup, promis je ne l'arrêterais pas ce serais dommage !!  
**Gasp31 :** Je sais pas s'il s'inquiète mais je l'aurais jamais vu comme ça avant !!  
**Jeremia (review chap2)** : Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir !!  
**Baka-yohko :** Là je ne sais pas si je dois t'appeler Baka-yohko-sensei ou kawaii-sensei !! Arigatô gozaimasu pour ta review je suis trop contente !!  
**Jenni944 :** Lol ok au chapitre 10 je ne poserais plus de question ! Bonne lecture !  
**Rizahawkeye **: Haha voilà ça arrive ! Tout chaud prêt à être lu !!  
**I wish I was her :** Génial peut être, mais très court, et j'ai eu trop du mal cette fois...hehe he oui la reine des abeilles ne changera jamais !

* * *

**9**

Les flammes. Les flammes recouvraient tout… tout était terminé.

Chez Yukimura

Il était désormais 23 heures et la Kyo team prit enfin la sage décision d'aller dormir. Ils n'avaient pas fait de miracle aujourd'hui encore, ils n'avaient même à vrai dire pas fait grand-chose. Comme l'avait préalablement fait remarquer Sasuke, il était plus facile de dormir. Akira pourrait donc enfin récupérer durant l'absence de Luciole et il était, pour l'occasion, d'une humeur remarquablement joyeuse. Ce qui, pour le moment, l'empêchait de profiter de ce sommeil réparateur tant attendu. L'on pu dire toutefois sans se tromper que Yukimura ne fut pas si joyeux.

Le calme régnait donc dans la demeure lorsque nous pûmes nous apercevoir que tel n'était pas le cas dans l'ensemble de la maison. Chacun pu ainsi suivre le fil de l'histoire grâce aux cris désormais bien connus.

« ABRUTIS »  
« … »

Dans la pièce où cohabitaient Yuya et Kyo, le chaos régnait.

**Flash Back**

Le duo rentrait dans la pièce sombre de concert pour s'y coucher comme à leur habitude lorsque, sans que Yuya ne pu le voir arriver, l'homme se retrouva derrière elle. Seuls quelques malheureux centimètres les séparaient. La jeune fille pouvait aisément sentir le souffle de son compagnon sur son coup, sa main droite glisser sans pudeur sur sa cuisse, la gauche prenant ses aises sur sa poitrine. D'un mouvement sec elle s'en dégagea, giflant au passage ce pervers sans manières et cria :

« ABRUTIS »

**Fin du Flash Back**

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS »  
« Qu'est-ce que t'es chiante à crier comme ça ! »

Kyo fit mine de se déboucher les oreilles lorsqu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres…

« Si je ne dois pas te toucher, dis moi donc pourquoi tu en rêves… »

La phrase fit tilt dans l'esprit de la jeune fille puis elle s'empourpra affreusement, ce qui montrait dès lors à Kyo la victoire complète qu'il venait de remporter. Mais cela n'arrêta pas l'entêtée qui se tenait deux pas devant lui.

« C…Ca, c'est faut ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu raconter en dormant, mais sûrement pas ça ! _Ou en tout cas, on va faire comme ci…_ »  
« Ce n'est pas ce que m'on prouvé ces deux récits… »  
« Deux ? »

Elle mijota cela dans sa tête quelques minutes puis ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

« J'ai parlé en dormant… deux fois ? »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réponse pour deviner ce que signifiait le sourire dont la gratifiait l'homme. Elle se dépêcha de contre attaquer avant de s'en retourner dans son futon rêver à un prince charmant débordant de galanterie dont manifestement Kyo était dépourvu.

« Ce n'est pas parce que ça m'est apparu en rêve que je le veux !! »

Quelques heures auparavant, au laboratoire Mibu 

« Aya… »

Le jeune blond demeurait immobile, cependant il y avait quelques pas de différence. En effet, Luciole avait bougé. Il se situait désormais à quelques centimètres de la porte centrale, au niveau d'un minuscule hublot. Cette étroite vitre ou seuls les yeux demeuraient visibles était cependant assez large pour permettre à Luciole d'espionner. Et ce qu'il vit produisit chez lui une réaction encore inconnue… Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses points se crispèrent, ses yeux se rétrécirent davantage encore et le sol autour de lui se mit à émettre une dangereuse fumée.

Dans la fameuse salle rappelant une infirmerie, Aya demeurait là, assise sur une chaise, la tête maintenue en avant, dévoilant ainsi sa nuque et plus particulièrement l'espace se trouvant juste derrière l'oreille gauche. Les heures qu'elle avait déjà passée ici l'avaient droguée, sa réactivité s'enfuyant aussi vite sa capacité à se débattre. Lentement, l'un des pseudo médecin approcha avec sa main une aiguille… et les cloisons laissèrent filtrer une seule et même phrase :

« Prépare toi, désormais tu seras marquée, N35 »

Cet instant de sa vie s'appétait à être tatoué à jamais lorsque les deux hommes présents commencèrent à sautiller sur place dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une danse rituelle. De la fumée de plus en plus épaisse s'élevait du sol, la jeune fille releva la tête, encore en état de léthargie pour un commentaire on ne peu plus réaliste :

« Il fait chaud »

Luciole qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé de derrière la porte l'enfonça. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud à chaque seconde et le sol n'était supportable que par lui-même. Les deux scientifiques naguère en position de force se trouvaient désormais sur les armoires, fuyant la chaleur qui leur avait grièvement brûlé les pieds et Aya gigotait de plus en plus sur son siège. Lorsque cette dernière, malgré les drogues commença à se plaindre ouvertement de la température ambiante, les bras étrangement forts de son ami la soulevèrent pour la placer contre son torse, bien installée et d'une manière si délicate que la jeune fille n'ajouta aucune autre plainte pour se laisser balader. Et l'ascension vers l'extérieur débuta… il était 23 heures.

Chez Yukimura, minuit.

La nuit sans nuage révélait une pleine lune magnifique entourée de multiples étoiles plus scintillante les unes que les autres. Le calme s'était enfin installé équitablement dans toute la maison, l'aspect ancien des lieux avait ainsi pu reprendre possession des lieux dès la nuit tombée. Les parquets craquaient, les fenêtres grinçaient, le vent s'infiltrait dans de minuscules ouvertures… le cadre se prêtait tout à fait à l'apparition de fantômes…

La lune éclairait intensément la chambre occupée par le sauveur et la captive. Le volet n'étant pas fermé, ses rayons blancs pénétraient librement à l'intérieure afin de se projeter sur la jeune fille et son futon. De cette manière, Kyo, réveillé et qui demeurait dans l'ombre pouvait admirer à son aise le spectacle. La demoiselle était allongée devant lui, les épaisses couvertures qui la couvraient s'en étaient allées dévoilant ainsi sa tenue nocturne. Elle avait enfilée un vieux tee-shirt et un ancien pantalon de jogging deux fois trop grands pour elle qui avaient appartenu à Saizo. Ses bras remontés vers son visage encombraient la vision de sa poitrine découverte par une encolure trop large et ses cheveux détachés étaient éparpillés de ci de là sur l'oreiller. L'éclat renvoyé par la lune sur son visage endormi lui fit penser à un ange…vision dont il se défit en repensant à son agressivité naturelle. Cependant il n'en décrocha pas pour autant de sa contemplation. Puis les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui devait rêver à ce même moment se mirent à bouger, légèrement mais ne retenant cependant pas les sons.

« Non…pas ça…Kyo… »

L'homme souri en tentant de s'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de lui faire lorsque la jeune fille continua sur un sujet tout à fait différent.

« Arrêtez… je ne veux pas mourir… ne me faites pas…comme à grand frère… »

Sur cette phrase elle se tourna de l'autre côté et Kyo pu alors s'apercevoir d'une chose qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors pas découverte… Elle s'était tournée, ses cheveux s'étaient écartés dans le mouvement laissant voir son oreille gauche, et ce qui se trouvait derrière. « N23 », tatoué définitivement sur ce qu'il se rappela soudain être un ex-cobaye des Mibu. Et l'air sévère il se rallongea, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Au petit matin le lendemain, Sasuke accouru dans toutes les pièces afin de réveiller tout ce beau monde. Il n'osa toutefois pas entrer dans la demeure du démon et préféra frapper légèrement à la porte, sachant pertinemment que, même si la fille n'en remarquerait rien, le démon ne le louperait pas. Mais le jeune homme n'aurait pu se douter de la « gentillesse » de ce dernier qui réveilla en « douceur » la belle couchée au pied de son lit. Et bientôt, le cinéma de la veille au soir se réitéra.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête !! »  
« La ferme… »  
« Tu oses me dire ça après m'avoir marché dessus ? Tu manques pas de culot ! « Pardon » ça t'écorcherait trop les lèvres ? »  
« Pour l'instant c'est toi qui m'écorche les oreilles… »  
« T'es vraiment un monstre ! »  
« Qui a prétendu le contraire ? »

Et sur l'un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret, il planta la jeune fille furibonde sur place pour ce rendre au bar ou tout le monde attendait. Yuya le suivi quand même, bien que très loin derrière, à bonne distance. Lorsque tout le monde fut réuni, Yukimura commença :

« Voil…. »

Mais Yuya le coupa.

« Avant toute chose Yukimura, j'ai une requête ! »  
« Ah, et laquelle ? »  
« Je veux dormir avec toi »

La réaction générale fut pour le moins abasourdie, le gérant lui fit un beau sourire et continua :

« Tout homme souhaite entendre ce genre de chose au moins une fois dans sa vie je crois… je ne dis jamais non à une jolie femme »  
« Mais non, pas comme ça… je ne veux plus dormir dans la même chambre que cet abrutis ! »

Kyo, qui s'était appuyé sur l'un de murs de la pièce fumait sa pipe matinale sans broncher… cependant Akari avait bien vu sa brève réaction sur le moment, l'espace d'une seconde, à peine, son regard avait été empli de colère et dirigé droit vers son hôte.

Après cette brève interruption, qui ne fut pas pour déplaire au patron, ce dernier repris donc sur sa lancée.

« Voilà, ça fait quand même un moment que Luciole est parti, et je pense que nous devrions envoyer une équipe de secouristes, juste au cas ou »  
« Il sait très bien s'en tirer tout seul »  
« Mais, Kyo…c'est des Mibu que l'on parle, Luciole est très fort, mais pourra t-il revenir entier, avec Aya et sans se perdre ? »  
« … »  
« Je propose donc, vu que Kyo est d'accord, que les femmes restent ici, que certain d'entre nous y aille mais qu'il y en ai au moins un qui reste »  
« Ca me va très bien mon petit Yukimura… »  
« Tiens, mais Akari, tu devrais rester là »  
« Akira ! Tu oserais m'enfermer ici ? Et pourrais-je en connaître la raison ? »  
« N'es tu pas censé être une femme ? »

Akira qui se faisait maltraiter depuis son arrivée obtint enfin vengeance, il songea un instant que Bouddha devait être de ce côté en ce jour. La main portée à son menton comme de coutume, ce dernier se délectait donc de la situation lorsqu'il appris qu'Akari resterait au bar afin de prouver à tous sa féminité.

Au vu de la situation, on décréta donc qu'Akari suffirait amplement à protéger les lieux et tous décidèrent de partir. Sakuya accepta avec confiance que son amant parte et tous prirent la direction du laboratoire, tous allaient pouvoir se défouler, tous pourraient liquider du Mibu…

Du côté de Luciole 

Ce dernier gravissait à vive allure tous ces escaliers comme Kyo l'avait fait précédemment. Aya se trouvait toujours dans ses bras, l'esprit dans le vague, les yeux à peine ouverts et ne distinguant que de multiples lumières bien trop vives pour elle.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé au niveau souterrain -2, la vue d'un obstacle leurs apparue. Devant eux se tenait, grand et fier, un homme proche de la trentaine d'année. Manifestement aveugle d'après le long bandeau orange qui lui couvrait les yeux, il n'en manqua pas toutefois de manifester son contentement par un immense sourire lorsque Luciole apparu dans son « champ de vision ». Il s'arrêta et le regarda, de son regard qui vous dit « Je te vois pas, lâche moi » et l'inconnu débuta la conversation.

« Enchanté, moi, c'est Yuan »  
« … »  
« Tu m'a pas l'air très bavard, je vois que tu joue les sauveurs…mais je dois te la reprendre désolé »  
« Non »  
« Non ? T'es direct toi ! »  
« … »  
« Dans ce cas je te l'a reprendrais de force »  
« Non »  
« Tu sais que t'es bizarre toi ? »  
« Ah bon ? »  
« J'abandonne Hahaha T'es un marrant je veux voir ce que ça fera si je te laisse filer !! »

Le dit Yuan était plié en deux, rigolant comme jamais. Il laissa le champ libre à Luciole après s'être repris et lui lança une dernière parole avant qu'il ne quitte le laboratoire.

« Ca ne veux pas dire que la prochaine foi je ne t'écraserais pas !! »  
« Hm »

Et le jeune blond continua sa route sans être inquiété par qui que ce sois. Aya, qui était à la foi là et ailleurs eu la seule pensée qu'il devait posséder une « madame chance », et qu'elle veillait sur lui en permanence. Ceci serait la seule explication plausible à l'incroyable chance qu'il possédait.

Il marchait lentement, toujours portant la jeune fille lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, encore quelques mètres et ils seraient enfin sortis de cet endroit effrayant. Quelques minutes passèrent et ils atteignirent une sorte de clôture protégeant l'accès mais le plus surprenant fut sans doute ce qui se trouvait derrière. Ou plutôt, les personnes se trouvant derrière…

« Luciole !! »  
« Akira… »  
« Alors tu t'en es tiré ! »  
« J'avais raison »  
« Oh Kyo, j'admet j'ai eu tord, Luciole y est arrivé seul, en ramenant Aya et n'était somme toute pas encore perdu, Sasuke ? Que regardes tu si intensément ? »  
« Aya… »  
« T'es amoureux ? »  
« Raconte pas n'importe quoi !!!! »  
« Oh tu rougis ! Que tu es mignon ! »  
« Pff… toujours aussi gamin Yukimura ! Je me demandais juste ce qui lui était arrivé »

Il y eut alors un long silence gênant lorsque la voix claire de Luciole le coupa.

« Droguée »  
« Elle est dans le même état que l'était Yuya à son arrivée »  
« Ils voulaient la tatouer »

Personne ne vi à cet instant l'air sombre du démon. Ainsi sa protégée avait donc subi en totalité le traitement auquel Aya avait échappé de peu et de plus, avait séjourné ici quelques temps, à subir on ne sait quelles injections. Des flash back prirent place dans son esprit et les différents instant qu'il avait vécu avec elle resurgirent. Il s'en était aperçu récemment, il pensait à elle, le moindre souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé faisait monter en lui une furieuse colère et il se souvint de sa colère lorsqu'il avait entendu la jeune fille dire vouloir dormir avec le patron.

Il commençait à cerner le problème lorsque Yukimura invita tout le groupe à rentrer. Il mit donc en suspens sa petite enquête et suivi la troupe jusqu'au bar ou les attendaient les femmes. Aya fut installée sur le lit de Yukimura qui assura pouvoir coucher sur le sol et tous décidèrent de faire une fête afin de fêter comme il se devait le retour de la jeune fille. Plus tard, Yukimura s'excusa auprès de Yuya de ne pouvoir accéder à sa requête, la place dans sa chambre étant prise, elle devrait rester avec le démon jusqu'à la fin. Elle compris et ne broncha pas contrairement à Akira qui hurlait vouloir troquer son canapé avec quelqu'un d'autre. Seul Luciole accepta. Ils échangèrent mais cela ne régla pas le problème et Akira continua de bougonner dans son coin, certain de passer une nuit affreuse.

Ces dernières heures auront donc été bénéfiques à notre petit groupe qui, lentement mais sûrement se rapprochait de l'affrontement final avec les Mibu. Un autre membre était connu, on savait pouvoir entrer au labo à volonté, on savait que les Mibu savaient ou ils étaient…

**Que se passera t-il d'autre avant l'affrontement final ? Qui attaquera le premier ? Saura t-on ce que pense vraiment Luciole d'Aya ? Comment évolueront les relations Kyo/Yuya ? Histoire à suivre…**


	11. 10

**Auteur **: Ohoh on s'approche de la fin !! Suspense !! Quoi que là on avance pas des masses !!

**Himiko-chan :** Ca se voit pas ? He ben…j'aurais pas cru ! Aller la suite je me dépêche de la faire !  
**Gasp31 :** Le jour ou Kyo ne sera pas pervers, qu'on m'appelle ! Lol je crois que même Luciole ne sais pas ce qu'il pense d'Aya !  
**Princesse d'Argent :** On verra ça si t'as bien cerné le problème !! Mdr oue Aya a trop eu de la chance ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu adores !!!! Gros gros bizoo !  
**Rizahawkeye **: C'est fou tout le monde réclame du Kyo/Yuya !! Lol encore heureux car je fais quasi que ça !!  
**La-tite-yuya :** Haha la suite…je sais même pas encore ce qu'il y aura dedans…snif Merci bonne lecture à toi !  
**I wish I was her :** Lol ben oue Yuya bouge pas, mais sinon les relations avancerais pas, sans proximité!! Merci :D  
**Darkhuricaine **: Luciole draguer inconsciemment ? Ce serait marrant…

**Note :** A la question de La-tite-yuya **y aura t-il du lemon ?** Moi je dis…. SONDAGE !  
Que ceux qui veulent du lemon le disent maintenant ou bien qu'ils se taisent à jamais car quand la fic sera terminé ce sera trop tard ! Si les votes sont positifs, j'en ferais !

* * *

**10**

Une douce musique parcourait les lieux depuis le bar. Le calme demeurait à l'étage comme maître incontesté et il n'y avait, à première vue, aucune âme qui vive dans le couloir. Quelques voies étaient audibles depuis le bar, sans doute le groupe s'était-il réuni là-bas. Le soleil filtrait et l'on pu voir ses rayons éclairer ça et là quelques lattes du parquet. Dans l'une des chambres de l'étage appartenant à Yukimura, une jeune fille se reposait. Les volets étaient fermés, ainsi, cela donnait une pénombre agréable dans la pièce. La demoiselle reposait là depuis la veille et ne s'était pas encore réveillée une seule fois. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas seule dans cette pièce. A ses côtés, assis immobile sur une chaise, un jeune homme blond la regardait. Le regard dans le vague et ne portant aucune expression sur son visage, il se contentait de la regarder et ce, depuis la veille, sans jamais avoir fermé l'œil.

On approchait les midis lorsque la belle aux bois dormant ouvrit lentement les yeux. La vue du plafond blanc lui fit se demander ou elle se trouvait. Son esprit était embrumé et sa vue floue, mais elle se força à réfléchir, remettant ses idées en place et elle se souvint. D'un bon elle fut assise sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, se croyant au laboratoire. Mais elle tourna la tête et reconnue la chambre ou elle avait couché précédemment et ne pu retenir un « Huh ? » lorsqu'elle vit Luciole assis à ses côtés et qui la regardait de ce regard qu'elle lui connaissait tant. Soudain, des fragments de souvenirs s'imposèrent à elle. Quelques images floues et très brèves. La sensation de chaleur, puis le visage de Luciole et enfin une sensation de bien être qu'elle n'aurait quitté pour rien au monde. Elle ne se souvint de rien de plus mais cela était assez, elle était revenue et quelque chose lui disait que ce coup ci, ce fut Luciole qui l'avait aidé.

Lentement, elle entrepris de se dégager des couvertures après s'être assurée être encore habillée. Lorsqu'elle fut sur ses jambes, elle les senti comme flancher sous son poids et se senti tomber. Elle avait fermé les yeux en prévenance de la chute, mais étrangement son corps ne bougeait plus et aucune douleur ne se faisait sentir. Doucement, elle ouvrit un œil, puis le second pour voir que son protégé l'avait récupéré au vol. Ses bras la maintenait par la taille et la serrait contre lui. Ne sachant que faire, Aya se mit à rougir sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler et bredouilla dans ses moustaches un presque inaudible « merci ». L'homme ne bougeait pas, Aya s'était remise sur ses pieds, se tenant d'une main peu sûre sur l'épaule du jeune blond. Lui avait toujours ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. La jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle parvint à bégayer une phrase.

« Lu… Luciole ? Tu ne…v…voudrais pas me lâcher ? »  
« Non »

Cette réponse directe qui n'avait pas été le résultat d'une recherche la fit rougir de plus belle. Elle ne savait plus que faire, que penser, que croire.

« Non ? Mais… »

Le jeune homme paraissait ne pas voir du tout le trouble pourtant apparent de la demoiselle qu'il serrait contre lui. Cependant, l'instinct jouant sans doute un grand rôle, il continua :

« J'ai pas envie »  
« P… pourquoi ? »  
« Je suis bien comme ça »

Baissant la tête de par la gêne qu'elle ressentait, Aya commença à se poser tout un tas de questions commençant par « pourquoi ». Il n'avait jamais agit comme ça avec elle, c'était à peine s'il y faisait attention, pourquoi était-il allé la chercher ? Pourquoi cette attitude étrange qu'il n'avait pas avant ? Pourquoi la serrer dans ses bras comme ça alors qu'il n'en connaît lui-même pas la raison ?... Tout se bousculait dans sa tête lorsqu'il repris la parole :

« Quelqu'un arrive »

Dans la précipitation et pour ne pas qu'on la voit dans une telle situation, elle se détacha de l'emprise de Luciole et se rallongea, ne pouvant pas faire un pas.

Comme annoncé la minute précédente, se fut Yuya et Yukimura qui frappèrent à la porte de la chambre, tout souriant et venant prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils se regardèrent, interrogatifs lorsqu'ils aperçurent la belle couleur rouge qui refusait de quitter les joues de leur amie alitée et à côté, Luciole qui se tenait debout, les bras ballants et qui les regardait. La dernière fois que les deux jeunes avaient quitté la chambre, il était assis. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le faire lever ? Se doutant quelque peu de la réponse, ce qui fit sourire Yukimura jusqu'aux oreilles, les visiteurs firent mine de ne rien voir et commencèrent à parler, à prendre de ses nouvelles, à lui apporter de quoi manger et à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé en totalité. Et le sourire de Yukimura redoubla lorsqu'il vit le trouble que sa révélation avait causé chez la jeune fille. En effet il lui avait expliqué le départ soudain de Luciole dès la nouvelle de son enlèvement et Aya avait été si étonnée qu'elle en regarda Luciole l'air complètement béa. Ce dernier ne compris malheureusement pas grand-chose.

« Quoi ? »

Les deux jeunes redescendirent donc, laissant Aya se reposer et Luciole veillé sur elle, toujours debout. Quand ils furent à bonne distance de la pièce, Yukimura éclata de rire.

« Qui aurait cru ça, n'est ce pas Yuya ? »  
« En effet, c'est plutôt…inattendu »  
« Je n'en reviens pas…je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand on était pas là, mais Aya était si rouge ! Luciole a du faire quelque chose de pervers sans même s'en rendre compte !! »  
« Pourquoi forcément pervers…si ça se trouve il lui a simplement di quelque chose d'étrange… »  
« Yuya…Luciole ne parle pas, il agit, et de surcroît il agit par instinct ! S'il est instinctivement attiré par Aya, il ne lui dira pas car il ne le saura pas, c'est à Aya de comprendre seule. Mais ça risque de donner des situations très amusantes ! »  
« Sûrement… »

Et tout les deux redescendirent au bar ou tout le monde les vi arriver en tentant de s'empêcher de rire. Chacun regarda son voisin, les regards interrogateurs pesèrent bientôt sur eux lorsque Yukimura ne pu s'empêcher de cracher une partie du morceau.

« Vous réagiriez pareil vous aussi, si vous aviez compris comment Luciole conçois d'être amoureux ! »

Et il se remit à rire. Yuya ne pu retenir son sourire tout en pensant à la pauvre Aya qui devrait deviner seule les sentiments de Luciole. Le reste de la troupe était partagée entre regards rond comme des billes, petites étoiles dans les yeux en pensant à comment embêter Luciole et léger sourire made in Kyo qui montrait l'amusement. En effet, personne n'aurait pu croire un jour que Luciole tomberait amoureux et petit à petit, des paris commencèrent à voir le jour. En effet tout le monde cherchait à deviner les situations cocasses que cela produirait. Akari proposa, comme d'habitude plongée dans ses fantasmes, que Luciole l'enlèverait un jour et l'emmènerait loin telle une princesse en pariant d'accepter que l'on l'appelle si elle perdait par son vrai nom, Tokishiro Mitarai. Akira se dit que Luciole ne parviendra jamais à ses fins et qu'il était bien trop empoté et paria, à la demande d'Akari de se laisser peindre les fesses en bleu. Personne ne voulu que Sakuya prédise quelque chose, ses prédictions étant bien trop souvent vraie et donc loin d'être amusante. Kyoshiro, ses idées perverses revenant à la charge lança que Luciole finirai, comme les animaux, à lui sauter dessus et paria des secrets concernant Kyo. Ce dernier, accusant le coup ne fit aucune prédiction et ne participa pas au pari mais alla volontiers tenter de découper Kyoshiro. Yuya dit qu'Aya le découvrirait et comprendrait les sentiments de Luciole et que la situation se mettrait en place d'elle-même et paria une tourné de sake à ses frais. Enfin Yukimura lança l'hypothèse que Luciole prendrait instinctivement la décision de l'embrasser et qu'ainsi il mettrait Aya au courant. Il paria quelques précieuses informations top secrètes qu'il avoua avoir devinées sur ses amis. Et sur ces paroles, ils trinquèrent tous, oubliant pour un temps la menace qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux.

Alors que l'on approchait du milieu de l'après midi, chacun commença à quitter le bar ou ils buvaient presque tous depuis le midi afin de vaquer à leurs occupations personnelles. Akira s'isola dans le jardin pour ses exercices quotidien, Sakuya alla aider Kosuke dans les tâches domestiques, Kyoshiro parlait joyeusement avec Yukimura de sujets divers et variés, Akari était en plein fantasme et les contait à Saizo et ses collègues. Yuya s'occupait du nettoyage de sa chambre lorsque Kyo pénétra dans la pièce. Elle le regarda une seconde puis continua sans lui adresser une parole. L'homme la regarda un instant et alla s'asseoir contre l'un des murs pour fumer tranquillement. Il ferma les yeux un moment, sentant la jeune fille s'affairer dans la chambre lorsque des images lui revinrent. Le moment ou il l'avait sauvée, la première ou il l'avait vu dans son uniforme, les premières crises qui oint éclater contre lui, la lune éclairant la jeune fille endormie… lentement et ne disant toujours mot, il rouvrit les yeux et la contempla en train de s'activer. Loin de lui l'idée de l'aidée, il ne fit que la regarder jusqu'au moment ou, sentant un regard peser sur elle, elle se retourna.

« Quoi ? »  
« … »  
« Pff… si tu n'as rien à me dire ne me regarde pas, ça me gêne »

En apprenant à connaître son sauveur, Yuya avait compris une chose. Elle ne l'assimilerait jamais, elle gueulerait toujours s'il était là. Mais étrangement elle se sentait également attirée par cet homme hors du commun. Ses sentiments demeuraient très partagés quand à quoi penser de cet être si singulier. Il était pervers, n'en foutait jamais une, ne parlait jamais, on ne savait jamais à quoi il pensait, fumait tout le temps et était parfois extrêmement désagréable mais elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il ne lui avait jamais menti, disait toujours se qu'il pensait malgré les apparences que cela donnait de lui. Et peut être était-ce le mélange de tout cela qui l'attirait chez lui. Elle n'était pas amoureuse, ou du moins elle n'en savait rien, mais le respectait secrètement.

Continuant son petit ménage, elle entendit soudain Kyo parler.

« Que sais tu d'autre ? »  
« A propos de ? »  
« … »  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Kyo, agacé se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsque, une fois à quelques centimètres d'elle, il la prit par l'épaule.

« Kyo, lâche moi ! »  
« … »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
« … »

Il l'immobilisa sans difficulté aucune, lui fit pencher la tête et dégagea les cheveux afin de dévoiler ce qu'il avait aperçu cette fameuse nuit. « N23 » tatoué derrière son oreille gauche. Et il fini par parler.

« Ca ! »  
« C'est juste un mauvais souvenir ! »  
« Il faut qu'on en sache le maximum pour les battre »

Kyo se mentait à lui-même, était-ce réellement pour cela ou simplement pour en savoir plus sur la jeune fille ? Il ne savait pas vraiment mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait connaître ce passage de sa vie. Se voyant complètement sous le contrôle du démon, la jeune fille fini par parler.

« J'étais la vingt troisième »  
« … »  
« Ils tatouent tout leur cobaye… jamais ils n'en appellerons un par son nom une foi le numéro gravé sur leur peau »  
« … »  
« Ils te droguent avant, histoire que tu ne bouge pas et que tu sois docile »  
« … »

Le regard de la demoiselle fuyait sur le côté comme si la honte l'envahissait, Kyo ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée et la regardait fixement, l'écoutant attentivement jusqu'à la fin.

« C'est après que ça commence…Chaque jour ils t'injectent quelques chose, ils te disent que c'est pour te rendre plus fort, que tu te sentiras deux fois plus fort mais chaque jours tu te sens t'affaiblir, perdre tes forces… »  
« … »  
« C'est quand j'ai commencé à ressentir ça que j'ai tenté par tout les moyens de partir ! Les gens là bas sont tellement faibles, les gens de l'extérieur ne soupçonnent rien…alors la sécurité est réduite au minimum…j'ai réussi à partir mais ils m'ont retrouvée…jusqu'à ce que tu arrives »  
« … »  
« Maintenant que je t'ai tout dis, tu veux bien me lâcher ? »

Kyo redonna sa liberté à Yuya mais ne retourna pas sur ses pas, il resta près d'elle à la regarder. A ce moment personne n'aurait pu savoir avec exactitude ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Tandis que Kyo restait là immobile, Yuya se remis droite mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce de sa position, le regard fuyant ne voulant sûrement pas croiser celui de Kyo. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, ce qu'elle aurait fait en le regardant droit dans les yeux. En cet instant régnait donc un lourd silence… aucun des deux ne prenait la parole, aucune des deux ne bougeait… n'importe qui les aurait vu aurait pensé qu'aucun des deux ne savait que se dire exactement. Et il aurait certainement raison.

Cette situation persista durant quelques minutes encore lorsque Yuya se décida enfin.

« Bon, je vais continuer… »

Lentement elle se détourna et en silence se remit au nettoyage de ses poussières. Kyo la regarda faire puis se détourna, rejoignant son mur. Et le vent apporta son ultime réponse à Yuya.

« Je les tuerais »

Yuya ne su tout d'abord comment l'interpréter, disait il ca en terme de vengeance pour ce qu'elle avait subit ou simplement la prévenait il de ce qu'il voulait faire, histoire de répondre quelque chose ? Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage, peut importe pour quoi il le faisait, elle, le prendrait pour une vengeance.

Et plus une seule parole ne fut échangée jusqu'au soir ou tout le monde y compris Aya et Luciole étaient réunis. Le sake coulait à flot et la bonne humeur était de rigueur.

« Aaaaah Kyoooo buvons pour….heu ta belle romance avec Yuya ! »

Lorsque Yukimura s'aperçu de la faute que l'alcool venait de lui faire commettre, il s'effaça, les yeux rond et une main devant la bouche. Tout le monde s'éloigna des deux concernés pour ne rien prendre qu'il n'aurait pas mérité et laissèrent le nuage passer.

« QUOI ?! M…Mais ! »  
« … »

La jeune blonde demeurait stupéfaite, comment Yukimura pouvait il croire qu'elle allait vivre une romance avec CA ! Elle s'énerva et rougis d'après elle de colère et lorsque la tempête fut passer le monde revint. Kyo n'avait pas bronché depuis le début.

Et la fête fut finie. Chacun rejoignit son lit avec taux de contentement plus ou moins élevé selon les cas. Akira étant proche de zéro pourcent.

Aucun bruit ne sorti ce jour là de la chambre de Kyo et Yuya. La nouveauté de la nuit fut le bon sommeil d'Akira qui avait vu Luciole se lever peu de temps avant...

Yukimura sorti de la salle de bain pour se rendre dans la chambre lorsqu'il vit Luciole y pénétrer. Aya était seule dans cette chambre ce qui indiqua clairement à Yukimura ce qui allait se dérouler. Ce dernier espionna quelques minutes.

Luciole était entré lui, au mauvais moment. En temps normal Aya profitait du tour à la salle de bain de Yukimura pour se changer et, le jeune blond avait justement fait son apparition sans frapper avant que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps d'enfiler son tee shirt.

« Lu..Luciole mais… !! »  
« … »

L'expression de l'homme ne changea en rien et la jeune fille ne su pas si elle devait être heureuse ou vexée. Elle se rhabilla en vitesse et fit face à son visiteur.

« Que fais tu ici ? »  
« Je sais pas »  
« Comment peux tu ne pas savoir… »  
« … »

La jeune fille fut si surprise et troublée qu'elle ne pu s'empêche de trébucher sur le futon posé au sol. Avant qu'elle ne se soit fais mal en touchant le sol, le jeune homme la rattrapa et le même cirque qu'à son réveil recommença. Il l'avait rattrapé et ne l'a lâchait plus. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes quand Yukimura en eut marre de regarder. Il recula et s'en alla dormir ailleurs tout en se disant :

« Ce Luciole, on devrait lui apprendre que dans ces situations un baiser serait le bien venu »

Et la nuit continua avec Luciole et Aya dans leur romance à deux vitesses et Kyo qui rigolait encore une fois des rêves de sa belle.

**A suivre…**


	12. 11

**Auteur :** Haha là si on me dit que je n'ai pas approfondit les rapports entre les couples, je tomberais de haut !! Lol C'est la première foi que je fais du lemon alors pardon d'avance si c'est pas super ! Sur ce je vous laisse et bonne lecture !!

**La-tite-yuya :** Là pour se rapprocher, ils se rapprochent ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!  
**Princesse d'Argent :** C'est un drôle de romantique Luciole dira t-on ! Suite !! Gros gros bizoo.  
**Gasp31 **: Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir !! Ben Luciole…disons qu'il manque aussi cruellement de tact dans ses relations avec Aya.  
**Darkhuricaine :** Aller, toi qui disais que tu ne tiendrais pas je te fais une fleure, j'ai fais un chapitre quand même cette semaine !! Bonne lecture !  
**I wish i was her :** Merci beaucoup ! Le voici le prochain…Luciole lâchera t-il l'affaire ?  
**Michiyo44 **Voilà !  
**Baka-yohko :** Toujours aussi modeste je vois !! Merci pour tes reviews !!  
**Himiko-chan** : Lol ton moral est haut dis donc !! De rien, si la fic t'aide c'est génial lol.  
**Spicycocktail :** Ah génial, j'espère que celui là sera « une bombe » aussi !! Si yen a vraiment des mecs pareil, je veux en rencontrer un au moins une foi dans ma petite vie !! Lol j'essai que ce sois pas bâclé… pas toujours facile ! En tout cas merci !!  
**Lullaby12 :** Oh la référence…Pokemon ! Enfin, c'est peut être autant la honte d'avoir su de quoi tu parlais… haha un coach pour Luciole, c'était ça le rôle d'Aya un peu au départ ! Lol mais bon, voit comment ça fini ! Review originale, j'aime bien chère revieweuse folle !

* * *

**11**

La lune éclairait la chambre le minimum qu'elle pu. L'environnement se fit silencieux, laissant les amants dans leurs ébats. La jeune fille blonde était adossée au mur, rougissant de la proximité avec le démon et fuyant son regard, gênée. Ce dernier utilisa sa main droite pour rediriger son doux visage face au sien tandis que sa main gauche remontait lentement sa cuisse… il pressa avec une douceur maîtrisée ses lèvres contre celles de la jeunes fille qui ne résista pas, le baiser se fit doux et intense. La main de Kyo remontait toujours le long de son corps, visitant ses coins et recoins. La jeune fille se laissa faire.

« Oh…Kyo… »

Puis elle se réveilla. Ne profitant pas de la suite de l'action. Elle était rouge et bien que la nuit l'ait cachée à quiconque oserait un regard, elle demeurait prise d'une énorme gêne. Elle ne comprenait pas. Non, elle ne l'aimait pas c'était impossible. Elle le savait et pourtant, chaque nuit il revenait hanter ses rêves. Comme il se faisait tard, Yuya ne se doutait alors pas un instant que des yeux rouge la fixait, un sourire pervers inscrit sur les lèvres… encore une ois, il avait tout saisi.

Quelques portes plus loin 

Cela faisait désormais cinq bonnes minutes que Luciole serrait dans ses bras une Aya rougissante de minute en minute. Il avait le regard ailleurs, comme dans le vide mais ne la desserrais pas pour autant. Elle, ne savait plus que faire, que dire. Jamais elle n'avait eu à faire à de telles situations. Ses deux mains étaient posées à plat sur le torse de l'homme comme pour imposer un minimum de distance entre eux. Et c'est alors que par mégarde elles entrèrent en contact avec la peau douce et chaude de son compagnon. Elle se senti comme fondre à ce contact sans trop en savoir la raison et n'écarta ses mains qu'après en avoir largement profité. Soudain, la pression devint plus forte, Luciole avait encore resserré son étreinte maladroite se qui fit perdre l'équilibre fragile de la jeune fille qui n'était maintenant debout que parce que le blond la supportait. La fragile distance les séparant s'évanouie dans l'action…

Luciole n'était pas très grand, sans ses semelles compensées qu'il mettait si souvent. Ainsi leurs visages furent ils anormalement proche. Le cœur de la jeune fille aurait explosé à cet instant.

« Lu…Luciole… »  
« Je sais pas pourquoi ? J'aime être ainsi »  
« Q…mais… »  
« Ca pourrait être ce dont m'a parlé Kyo un jour… il a dit qu'un jour, j'aurais une envie que je ne connaîtrait pas et je ne pourrais pas refouler…il a parler de femmes aussi…tu sais ce que ça veux dire toi ? »  
« Heu…je pense… »

Aya avait bien évidemment mieux compris que Luciole les paroles de Kyo… il était même étrange qu'il ne ressente cette envie que si tard dans sa vie. Mais la demoiselle ne préféra pas lui expliquer la teneur de ces paroles. Lorsqu'elle sentit sur ses lèvres quelque chose de chaud… Elle fut surprise de s'apercevoir que le visage de Luciole était maintenant collé au sien dans un baiser léger. Elle fut surprise, mais ne le lui refusa toutefois pas. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et l'accepta sans condition. Lorsque ce fut terminé, elle le regarda avec un regard interrogateur, Luciole y répondit sans doute sans le savoir.

« Akari m'a dit après Kyo, de faire ça quand je le ressentirais, que j'aimerais…sans doute »  
« Ah…heu…beh…mmh »  
« Elle avait raison »

Aya ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des balles de ping pong. Et lui demanda de répéter.

« Répéter quoi ? »

Mais il s'agissait tout de même de Luciole au fond… et elle n'eut cette révélation qu'une seule fois. Cependant, la soirée…était loin d'être terminée.

Retour à la porte précédente

Yuya se tournait et se retournait depuis un bon quart d'heure dans son futon. Ce rêve…ces questions… ce qu'elle ressentait, plus elle y réfléchissait, moins elle savait. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit une voix familière :

« T'as du mal à trouver le sommeil ? T'es chiante à bouger, tu m'as réveillé »

Bien sur, cela était faut, il n'avait pas une seule fois fermé l'œil et la regardait depuis tout ce temps. Mais rien ne l'obligeait à tout lui dire.

« Si ça te poses un problème change de dortoir ! »  
« ……..c'était un joli rêve que tu as fait, très intéressant comme tout ses copains »  
« Huh ? Encore ? _A croire que quand il est là je parle tout le temps…ça devient gênant_ »  
« Enfin, voici tout de même des rêves qui peuvent se réaliser… »  
« Crétin ! »

En disant cela, elle avait lancé son seul oreiller et du alors se lever pour aller le rechercher. Elle se déplaça alors à taton, Kyo se trouvant dans le coin de la pièce le plus sombre, elle n'y voyait strictement rien. Enfin, sa main entra en contact avec quelque chose…

« Ca, ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches… »

La jeune fille repris ses mains alors dans l'horreur d'avoir comprit le sous-entendu. Et dans sa recherche, plus en hauteur de son bien, elle en vint à papouiller différents endroits du torse de l'homme qui était loin de se plaindre de la situation. Elle se penchait de plus en plus en avant, ses jambes, bloquées par le lit ne pouvant aller plus loin. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, à force de trop avancer, la demoiselle tomba. Tomba pile poil sur Kyo. Et elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son précieux oreiller. Le démon passa alors l'un de ses bras dans son dos pour la maintenir sur place et mit l'autre derrière lui afin de se surélever un peu.

« Lâche moi »  
« C'est toi qui est venue toute seule »  
« C'est pas une raison »  
« Si »

Pour se retenir, ou bien alors mettre de plus de place possible entre eux, Yuya s'appuya sur Kyo de ses deux mains et ainsi ne fut plus collée à lui. Et la conversation redémarra :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ces rêves mais ce n'est pas une raison !! »  
« Elle me semble pourtant bonne cette raison »  
« Seulement pour toi alors »  
« C'est le principal »  
« Abrutis »  
« T'es chiante »  
« T'es con »

Et sans mot dire, Kyo décala légèrement ses jambes afin que les genoux de la jeune fille ne lui rentrent pas dans les mollets. Puis enfin replia sa jambe droite afin qu'elle sois collée au côté de la jeune fille…

« Arrête »  
« Tu n'as qu'à m'arrêter »

La jeune fille tenta alors de se dégager, mais coup de chance pour l'un et de malchance pour l'autre, en faisant cette manœuvre elle ne parvint qu'à perdre les appuis de ses mains et à se retrouver complètement couchée sur Kyo.

« En effet, je vois que tu m'as arrêté »  
« La ferme »

La main de l'homme eut alors la bougeotte. Alors qu'il se remettait allonger pour pouvoir profiter de ses deux mains, la jeune fille chercha à fuir. Mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Maintenant en possession de ses deux mains, il l'a maintint de la droite et la parcourue de la gauche. Yuya commença par se débattre vivement, puis plus cet instant durait plus ses nombreux rêves lui revinrent en mémoire et plus sa résistance lâcha. Cependant elle se reprit vivement la minute suivante :

« Arrête, je ne veux pas être l'un de tes jouets ! »  
« Un jouet ? »  
« Oui, Kyoshiro m'a parlé de tes exploits…je ne veux pas faire partie de ton tableau de chasse ! »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Yuya ne distingua plus clairement le visage de son « ami », puis il repris la parole. Sa voix avait changée, une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une voix plus grave, que l'on sentait plus sérieuse que d'ordinaire.

« Ce n'est pas le cas… »  
« Hein ? »  
« Je te vengerais… ils paierons pour ton traitement »

Yuya le dévisagea comme s'il s'agissait d'un étranger. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse être si sérieux, elle sentait qu'il ne rigolait plus, qu'il disait vrai…ainsi, lentement, elle sentit sa propre force s'amenuire et doucement Kyo ne rencontra plus de résistance… pour la première foi il fut réellement surpris et se stoppa un instant. La jeune fille fuyait son regard et ne résistait plus. Alors, il prit conscience de combien les réactions et sentiments de la jeune fille lui importaient. Il vit alors clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Il repris ses caresses avec plus de tendresse, une tendresse dont il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais fait preuve… et elle ne résista pas mais s'adressa à lui…

« Tu ne te moqueras pas ? »  
« De quoi ? »  
« Je…n'…n'ai, encore…jamais, enfin tu vois… »

Il senti sa compagne trembler et la resserra comme preuve du fait qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Puis pour qu'elle se sente rassurée renversa la situation. Il se fit passer au dessus et prit alors vraiment les commandes des opérations. Il entreprit de lui ôter son tee shirt, ce qu'il fit sans mal étant donné son ampleur puis se resserra contre elle. Il commença par lui offrir un long baiser tandis que ses mains parcouraient le haut de son corps. Ces mains apparemment expertes furent heureuses de ne trouver aucun soutien george. Bien qu'il fût passé maître dans l'art de les retirer, il préférait ne pas avoir cette corvée. Il s'attarda donc sur sa poitrine un moment, il prenait tout son temps, il était doux…on n'aurait cru que le démon était devenu ange. Yuya passa ses bras autour du coup de Kyo et se senti réagir aux actions de ce dernier. Jusqu'à lors, jamais personne ne lui avait fait cet effet, elle n'avait d'ailleurs testé personne avant lui et expérimentait de nouvelles sensations. Instinctivement, son corps se rapprocha de celui de l'homme, chaud et rassurant. Kyo prenant ceci comme un signal pour passer à la suite lui ôta ce pantalon qui le gênait tant puis se dégagea deux secondes de sa compagne pour ôter ses propres affaires, un simple pantalon. Alors il se remit en place et commença à parcourir le corps de Yuya de baisers puis remonta. Dans le même temps l'une de ses jambes écartait celles de Yuya... Quelques instants plus tard, la belle sentait son prince pénétrer en elle délicatement. Elle eut mal, mais ce mal rejoignit une autre sensation de loin plus agréable que ce qu'elle n'eut jamais ressentit… et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout deux épuisés.

Dans le même temps, du côté de Luciole

De ce côté, une demande bien étrange avait été faite à Aya. Elle lui avait dit ce qu'était le baiser de tout à l'heure suite à une interrogation du jeune homme. Et ce dernier, ne voyant pas la gêne pourtant flagrante de la jeune fille continuait de lui poser ce genre de question.

« Kyo m'a dit, « c'est bon » tu peux me montrer ? »

_Je me disait qu'il pensait mais là je ne sais plus trop…_

« Mais… »  
« Je sais pas pourquoi, je veux savoir »  
« Il y a des filles plus douées pour te le montrer tu sais… »  
« J'ai pas envi quand je vois les autre… »

Luciole ne se rendait il pas compte de la portée et de la signification de ce qu'il venait de lancer ? Il continuait à la regarder comme ça, comme d'habitude… Alors Aya, qui ne pouvait rougir d'avantage commença à avoir la bougeotte. Elle se dandinait sur place, prise de gêne. Luciole, voyant ceci mais ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi vint alors la prendre dans ses bras.

_Je n'en reviens pas… il fait de telles choses à l'instinct ? _

Se sentant alors légère, tellement bien dans ces bras qu'elle leva légèrement la tête vers le blond. Il l'a regardait. Alors elle continua…légère…

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »  
« Oui »

A cet instant elle s'approcha donc de son visage. Lentement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et débuta un baiser tout doux. De sa main elle ferma les yeux de Luciole qui les avait laissé ouvert et elle approfondi de plus en plus le baiser. A sa grande surprise, Luciole la serra plus fort et, ayant apparemment compris comment il fallait procédé, n'eut plus besoin d'être guidé. Et ce moment du s'arrêter lorsque Aya le repoussa par manque de souffle.

Dans la maison, 1h30 du matin

Yukimura avait échoué dans le lit de Sasuke qui avait râlé pendant un bon moment et qui maintenant tentait, dans son sommeil, de repousser l'envahisseur de lit qui prenait toute la place disponible. Le patron se réveilla de son sommeil, l'oreille alerte :

« Un bruit… »

Mais ce fut trop tard, personne ne pourrait plus réagir à ce qui allait se produire. Tout commença du côté de la pièce de Luciole et d'Aya. Ces derniers entendirent un léger bruit, virent la vitre arborer un trou maladroit et la seconde suivante, Aya s'apercevait d'une aiguille plantée dans son coup. Elle la retira et n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle se pliait en deux de douleur. Des larmes perlaient de ses yeux, puis enfin, elle s'effondra. En pas même une seule minute, Aya se retrouvait à terre sans connaissance. Luciole regarda tour à tour la fenêtre et la jeune femme au sol et une expression de colère s'imprima sur ce visage d'ordinaire immuable. Ses points se serrèrent, il ramassa la jeune fille, ne voyant plus personne à l'extérieur et sorti dans le couloir avec la victime qui, même dans son sommeil pleurait de douleur.

Puis le calme revint, Kyo sentit quelque chose d'anormal et se releva entraînant le réveil de sa belle qui suivi le mouvement.

« Kyo…qu'y a-t-il ? »  
« … »

Et Kyo s'aperçu d'une présence, mais bien trop tard. Le temps qu'il entende le carreau se briser et qu'il se place en bouclier devant Yuya, cette dernière émit un petit bruit. Lorsque la présence fut éloignée, il se retourna pour regarder sa compagne. Elle regardait, interrogatrice une fléchette placée dans sa main, l'autre main étant placée sur le haut de son bras opposé. Il su que l'aiguille l'avait touchée mais il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si vive… La jeune se replia sur elle-même en gémissant de douleur. De ses beaux yeux émeraude coulaient une multitude de larmes… avant de perdre connaissance, Yuya regarda Kyo de son regard humide…

« Kyo… »

Une expression de douleur survint et la jeune fille s'effondra dans les bras de son amant. Elle respirait encore mais l'expression qu'elle arborait alors, même sans connaissance lui fit mal…elle souffrait, même en dormant. Son visage montra une haine sans limite dirigée vers les Mibu, seuls responsables possibles. Il habilla en hâte le corps inerte de la demoiselle et s'habilla lui-même. Puis il l'a prit dans ses bras et sorti dans le couloir ou il rencontra Luciole qui faisait de même avec Aya. La colère de Kyo fut remplacée un dixième de seconde par la surprise d'un visage Luciolien en colère puis ils descendirent tout deux au bar ou Yukimura et les autres s'étaient réunis. Ayant tous senti un danger. Ils firent tous des mines inquiètes lorsque les deux hommes apparurent avec leurs fardeaux inanimés. Ils avaient tout deux emmené les aiguilles responsable de cet état et laissèrent les autres y jetés un œil. Une montagne de questions de pressèrent alors aux lèvres du groupe quand on entendit frapper à la porte. Ce fut Yukimura qui alla ouvrir, prudent mais gardant en toute circonstance un sourire, montrant à ses ennemis qu'ils n'étaient pas démontés par leurs tactique. Derrière se trouvait Shinrei, possédant une mine de déterré. Yukimura n'était plus le même avec cet ex-client, il ne le serait plus jamais. Shinrei lui tendit une lettre de ses dirigeant et s'apprêta à prendre le chemin inverse lorsque brutalement Akira apparu et le fit entrer dans le bar.

« Maintenant tu nous dis tout ce que tu sais !! »

Le jeune homme était hors de lui, il avait appris à connaître les jeunes filles et les appréciait. Et puis il avait été incorporé à cette histoire de force et du coup, comptait bien en profiter pour remporter la guerre et faire bonne impression à Kyo.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose…je ne suis que chercheur chez eux… »  
« Te fous pas de nous !! »  
« …C'est moi..qui ait mit au point ces aiguilles… elles sont faites pour réagir avec le produit inoffensif qui leur a été injecté »

Shinrei n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup partir que le point de Luciole, qui avait précédé celui de Kyo s'abattit avec force sur lui. Le scientifique se retrouva à terre la tête baissée, par honte. La troupe qui avait été impressionnée par la prise de position du pyromane et en resta bouche bée. Il portait toujours Aya et ne la lâchait pas, comme un enfant protégerait de tout son cœur son doudou blessé.

Et Yukimura entama la lecture de la lettre, parlant bien fort et lançant, de temps à autre, un regard accusateur à Shinrei.

_Cher Combattant,_

_Nous avons été largement impressionné par vos aptitudes tant en infiltration qu'en combat. Nous respectons le fait que de tels combattants existent mais ne tolèrerons pas plus longtemps vos interférences avec nos louables activités qui sont de faire de la race humaine une espèce puissante et sans défauts. _

_Nous respectons les forces de chacun mais vous prévenons que vous ne gagnerez pas. Nous récupérerons nos sujets N23 et N35 qui nous ont été préalablement dérobée et vous ferons taire de la façon que l'on jugera la plus adaptée. _

_Les produits qui ont été injectées dans ces jeunes filles ne peuvent être retirés que par nos soins, si par malheur notre scientifique tombait entre vos mains, il vous serait inutile, ne connaissant pas le remède de sa propre création. De plus, leurs jours sont désormais comptés. Les injections ne laissent vivre leurs victimes que 72 heures après injections, pas une seconde supplémentaire. _

_En espérant pouvoir vous accueillir prochainement dans notre établissement_

_Veuillez agréer, Messieurs, l'expression de nos sincères excuses._

_Les directeurs des recherches,  
Les quatre sages._

Yukimura fut le premier à réagir.

« Ils sont assez ironique, ces directeurs. »  
« Ironiques ou pas, ils ont vraiment tout prévus… »

**Tout les regards se portèrent sur les deux corps auquel ne restait plus que 72 heures, et encore, à vivre. **


	13. 12

**Auteur **: Bon j'avoue ça a été long, c'est court… mais il est là ! Le chapitre 12 pour vous ce soir !

**Gasp31 **: Mdr tiens ça m'arrive pas mal aussi ça !! Oui moi aussi j'aime Luciole en petit garçon, ça lui va pas mal du tout !!  
**La-tite-yuya** : Salut ! Ah merciiiii ça fait troooop plaisir !!!! La lettre les prend trop de haut c'est vrai, et c'est pas fini ! Mdr ah dsl mais le suspense il en faut !! Oui le comm est carrément long mais j'aime avoir de la lecture alors vas y parle parle !! Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture à toi !! Lol moi aussi jtd et j'aime ma fic aussi  
**Princesse d'Argent :** Olala la princesse s'énerve, 'tention à vos fesses les Mibu !!! Bon là faut pas attendre des miracles, j'avais absolument aucun moment pour taper une fic !! Mais bonne lecture et gros bizoo  
**Spicycocktail :** T'en fais pas, il découvrira l'amour un jour… j'espère  
**Jeremia :** Ben on le voit dans le manga, parfois Luciole se souvient des choses, quand il le veut bien.  
**Himiko-chan :** Lol et c'est ici que la grande Himiko-chan a découvert l'élégance orthographique de l'auteur…je ne pouvais me cacher plus longtemps… Pressée ? Oups j'ai été longue…  
**Baka-han** : Simple hasard ? Mmmmmh, he bien si il faut du lemon pour avoir le plaisir de te lire j'en ferais à tout les chapitre !! Lol Mdr chut chut plus d'hypothèse sur le futur tu risquerais de trouver ma fin si tu continue !!  
**Michiyo44 **: Merci beaucoup !! Je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps !!  
**I wish I was her :** Merci pour les encouragements comme pour les reviews !!! J'espère que la suite plaira même si…  
**Darkhuricaine :** Luciole à l'action ? Laisse moi le temps de ne serait ce que l'imaginer !! Lol Merci et bonne lecture !!  
**Rizahawkeye :** Mon adresse msn ? Pas de problème, c'est Merci bonne lecture !  
**Jenni944 :** Oui toujours les filles, mais en même temps c'est difficile de faire ça à Kyo, trop fort…

* * *

**12**

« Mais Kyo ! Ils nous prennent pour des cons, on ne va pas les laisser gagner tout de même !! »  
« … »  
« Kyo !! Aurais tu oublié que si on ne fait rien, Yuya va mourir ? »  
« … »

Il y avait maintenant une heure que Shinrei avait fait sa petite livraison et la décision générale, ou presque, avait été d'attendre et de réfléchir à un plan d'action. Yukimura, Kyo et les autres réfléchissait donc à cela lorsqu'Akira ne pu plus se retenir plus longtemps. Il avait alors commencer à s'adresser à Kyo et les réponses silencieuses du démon avait fait s'élever la voie du Kendoka, de plus en plus colérique. Il persistait à s'égosiller ne percevant toujours aucune réponse de son vis-à-vis lorsque Yukimura intervint :

« Akira… tu ne comprends donc pas ? »  
« Peut être mieux que vous, vu que vous ne vous bougez toujours pas ! »  
« Je confirme, tu n'as rien compris. »  
« Mais dis moi alors ! »  
« … Akira, ne crois pas que Kyo ne se soucis pas de Yuya… »  
« Mais… _de toute façon d'habitude il ne se soucis de personne_ »

Tout le monde le regardait mais personne ne prit son partit. Il se retrouvait seul, il était en colère mais ne voyant personne le rejoindre il commença à croire que quelque chose lui avait échappé. Le patron continua après un court silence :

« Akira, si préalablement nous avons, ou plutôt, Kyo et Luciole ont pu s'infiltrer facilement chez les Mibu, c'est uniquement grâce à l'effet de surprise. Les Mibu ne nous l'ont pas encore montré certes, mais ils ne seraient pas dangereux s'ils ne possédaient pas de personnes puissantes… »

Puis dans l'intervalle ou Yukimura s'arrêta, le jeune Luciole se permis un écart.

« Yunyun avait l'air fort… »  
« En voici un exemple tiens, ce « Yunyun ». Mais il faut maintenant voir que nous ne possédons plus cet avantage. L'ennemi nous attend, alors il faut réfléchir et ne pas foncer tête la première auquel cas il y aurait d'avantage de chances que les filles y laissent leurs peaux. Comprend tu Akira ? Si nous prenons notre temps, c'est justement pour leur sauver la vie. »

Le jeune garçon en resta pantois. Il n'avait en effet, sous la colère, pas emmené sa réflexion en ce sens. Seulement, maintenant que Yukimura venait de le lui avouer, il trouvait cela parfaitement logique et se jugea soudainement bien idiot. Il se recula et laissa donc ses aînés continuer.

Au bout d'une deuxième heure de discussion, ils s'étaient enfin mis d'accord. Ils allaient foncer dans le tas, et voir le résultat. A cette nouvelle, Akira ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un commentaire.

« Oui, ben on aurait pu y aller tout à l'heure alors… »

Le groupe se dirigea alors d'un bon pas, les jeunes filles dans les bras vers le labo, à pied. Luciole ne lâchait plus Aya, il la serrait fort contre lui comme un enfant protégeant son plus précieux trésor et Kyo se montrait incroyablement protecteur vis-à-vis de sa nouvelle conquête. Etrangement son regard, lorsqu'il tombait sur le paquet qu'il transportait, n'était ni colérique, ni las, ni fatigué…il était inquiet, protecteur et chaleureux. Ainsi aucun de ses amis qui l'observait de temps à autre ne le reconnaissait. Cette fille l'avait agréablement changé, personne n'y était encore arrivé.

La quatrième heure venait de s'afficher sur le cadran de la montre de Yukimura lorsque la fine équipe arriva devant le labo. Tous regardèrent ce lieu, tous s'arrêtèrent deux minutes, tous osèrent un furtif regard aux deux victimes inconscientes…

« Bon, c'est pas ça mais deux minutes là à rien faire est égal à deux minutes en moins pour elles… je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas perdre de temps, n'est ce pas Luciole, Kyo ? »  
« … »  
« … »

Yukimura avait visé juste lorsqu'il vit les deux hommes recommencer la marche. L'allure avait augmenté, la détermination se lisait dans leurs yeux, les prochaines 68 heures seraient explosives et fatigantes… Ils arrivèrent devant la simple porte blanche qui les séparait de l'intérieur et s'arrêtèrent, une lettre y était accrochée.

_Chers Combattants, _

_Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue en ce lieu et sommes heureux de votre présence ici. Nous doutions en effet de votre réponse à notre invitation et sommes donc agréablement surpris de vous voir à notre porte en cet instant.  
Comme dit précédemment, nous, les quatre sages sommes les hauts dirigeant de ce laboratoire. En tant que tel donc, il est de notre devoir de vous prévenir que vous repartirez les pieds devant et que nous ne vous laisserons en aucun cas arriver à vos fins.  
Bonnes chances chers combattants, nous sommes de tout cœur pour votre perte._

_Les quatre sages. _

« Enfoirés… »  
« Ils nous narguent… »  
« Kyo, en tant que patron d'un bar réputé et ami de longue date, je vais te demander quelque chose, laisse moi leur botter le cul ! »

Yukimura avait dit cela un magnifique sourire sadique sur le visage. Visiblement ces sages ne les prenaient pas au sérieux, il fallait alors leur montrer. Le groupes traversa la porte après avoir réduis en un tas de miette la « charmante » lettre qui y était accrochée. Désormais au courant du secret de l'entrée, ils ne mirent que quelques secondes à pénétrer dans le véritable laboratoire. La pièce était identique à ce qu'elle était à la dernière visite de Kyo, blanche, vide et morte. Ils descendirent le premier escalier, rien, le second, rien mais n'en fut pas autant pour le troisième qui les attendait de pied ferme. Ils arrivèrent au dit étage et aperçurent donc un jeune homme blond ne dépassant pas 17 ans et vêtu de couleurs sombres. Ce dernier les regarda arriver avec un sourire sûr et hautain qui mit de suite Akira intérieurement en colère. Ce dernier n'attendit d'ailleurs pas les premières paroles de leur adversaire pour s'avancer et après trois pas s'arrêta pour parler.

« Kyo, laisse moi m'en charger et continu, pour Yuya et Aya »  
« … »

Puis voyant ou le jeune homme voulait en venir, le jeune homme d'en face commença.

« Je me nomme Tokito, des quatre sages… en effet très cher Kyo, tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton ami…il se trouve que, je ne sais si vous l'avez vous-même remarqué, il fait bien plus froid ici qu'il ne devrait… »  
« Et alors… »  
« He bien, il se trouve également que le froid empire largement l'état dans le cas de ces deux demoiselles… »

Le groupe tilta à cette révélation. Plus ils restaient ici, moins il resterait de temps à vivre aux deux jeunes filles.

« En même temps, cela m'embête… j'ai ordre de vous stopper ici et maintenant »  
« Ca m'embête aussi… j'ai la planche à pain à sauver… »

Sur ces mots, deux des membres du groupe s'autorisèrent un petit aparté.

« Mon petit Yukimura…n'as tu pas trouvé que quelque chose d'étrange rien que dans cette phrase ? »  
« Oui, et pas une mais deux »  
« Oh explique moi mon petit Yukimura »  
« Eh bien d'une ma chère Akari, Kyo a profité de l'inconscience de Yuya pour l'insulter de planche à pain, si c'était pour l'embêter, il aurait attendu le réveil donc mon intuition me dis qu'il y tiens quand même pas mal pour y penser en telle situation. Et la seconde vient appuyer mon intuition précédente, depuis quand, à ton avis, Kyo se soucis t-il de sauver quelqu'un ? »

« Depuis jamais »  
« La parenthèse est donc close, nous pouvons regarder la suite »

Tokito qui avait attendu de voir les réactions maintenait ce large sourire qui depuis une dizaine de minute se trouvait sur son visage. Kyo avait entendu ses équipiers mais ne répondit rien, quand à Akira, il sentait de plus en plus la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Bon, ça suffis, Kyo dès que vous pouvez, passez ! Moi je le retient ici »  
« Akira… »  
« Il m'énerve ! »

Et sur ce l'accord fut prit et Akira se mit en position de combat face à Tokito pendant que le reste de la troupe se tenait prête à passer. Le combat allait être rude, peut être alors Akira ne reviendrait jamais…vivant…


	14. 13

**Auteur **: Mais qui c'est que vla !! Ben c'est moi avec un nouveau chapitre un brin plus complet quand même !! J'ai été contente de voir déjà que vous étiez content du chapitre 12 car moi je l'aimais carrément pas ! Lol Alors comme il me plaisait pas, ben je ne pouvais qu'en refaire un autre. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews !!

**Princesse d'Argent :** Ai-je dit qu'il perdrait ? J'ai dis que se serait dur… Ce sont les spécialistes des lettres provocatrices !! Dans le cerveau de Kyo je veux bien savoir, mais pour Luciole en effet ça va être dur !! Gros gros bizoo  
**Rizahawkeye **: Lol oui oui ça vient !! Et désolée pour l'adresse, j'ai bugué sur ce coup là ! Tu pourras la trouver dans mon profil je l'y ai mise !!  
**Gasp31 :** Qui a dit qu'il mourrait… Yuya l'aurait elle fait ? La question ne se pose pas, elle A réalisé l'impensable !!  
**Himiko-chan :** Enfin quelqu'un qui croit pas qu'il va se faire tuer Mdr c'est trop aimable de me pardonner, ceci est il cette foi assez rapide ? He beh, t'en fais des dégâts quand t'as pas ce que tu veux ! Lol  
**I wish I was her :** Merci merci… (Non Chibi, ne prend pas la grosse tête noooon….sauvée… je crois qu'un compliment de plus et j'y passais…lol mais t'arrête pas, continu : D ) Et voilà, encore quelqu'un qui croit que je suis cruelle et que je vais le faire mourir… et pour la douceur c'est assez mal parti… et merci !!  
**Darkhuricaine :** Alors Dark, des problèmes avec le gente féminine ? Il me semble que tu te fais pas frappé là mais bel et bien violenter !! Les hommes battus ça existe aussi tu sais, n'ai pas honte… dis le ! Merci et fini ta fic sinon j'arrête la mienne !!

* * *

**13**

Kyo continuait donc à guider le reste de l'équipe à travers ces couloirs et escaliers qui composaient l'établissement. Ils avaient à contre cœur laissé à Akira le soin de s'occuper du premier sage et l'idée leur trotta un bon moment dans l'esprit, ne les quittant plus.

Ils avaient remarqué également qu'ils ne savaient pas tout. En effet avaient-ils appris précédemment les effets du froid sur leurs deux amies et se doutaient fort que cet inconvénient ne serait pas le seul et unique. Ainsi, tout en allant le plus vite qu'il pu, Kyo avait il callé Yuya le plus confortablement possible afin d'éviter tout choque trop violent et suggéré à Luciole d'en faire tout autant. Ce dernier avait miraculeusement saisi la chose du premier coup, ce qui permit à Aya de profiter d'un traitement similaire à celui de la serveuse. Tout le monde avait également à cet instant pu remarquer que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Aya, leur ami Luciole comprenait incroyablement vite, ce qui était un avantage dans le cas ici présent.

Rapidement donc, le petit groupe atteignit le quatrième sous-sol. Ici comme aux étages supérieurs se trouvaient des pièces carrées servants aux recherches. Les murs étaient éternellement blanc et sans vie, l'atmosphère sans odeur et pesante. Mais dans cet environnement visiblement vide de toute âme, une présence demeurait.

Mais la troupe ne s'arrêta pas pour si peu, le temps passait et prenait à chaque seconde un peu de vie à leurs amies, il ne fallait pas réduire l'allure. A chacun de leur pas ils se demandaient ce qui leur tomberait dessus, un piège quelconque tel qu'un filet, une pluie de flèches… ou bien une fabrication maison telle qu'un nuage de fumée toxique ou des rayons destructeurs ? Ceci, ils ne l'apprirent qu'en franchissant la première rangée de pièces. Doucement, ils étaient passés devant les premières pièces et rien ne s'était encore produit lorsque d'un coup un courant d'air se fit sentir et tout alla à partir de là très vite. Sasuke et Akari, qui fermaient la marche s'était, suite à un genre de tornade retrouvé aspirés dans les pièces à leur droite et gauche sans autre forme de discussion. Yukimura se précipita alors pour voir ce qui se passait mais force lui fut de constater qu'il n'y avait à faire de l'extérieur. Les portes avaient été refermées, les compagnons enfermés, les liens coupés. Sasuke lui fit signe de filler et Akari de même, ils se débrouilleraient, le groupe devait continuer.

Kyo regarda Yukimura un instant. Le groupe avait en l'espace d'un seul étage considérablement diminué et cela était un mauvais signe. Certes il disait pouvoir le faire seul, mais il fallait bien admettre au moins intérieurement, qu'avoir des combattants à ses côtés était bien pratique. Ainsi de la petite expédition ne restaient plus de libre que Yukimura, Luciole, Kyoshiro et Kyo. Cela faisait donc à peu près, s'il n'y avait pas trop de casse, un adversaire pour chaque sage plus un remplaçant. Mais compter qu'il restait encore assez de personne pour gagner ne retirait pas une certaine inquiétude. Akira se trouvait face à un adversaire de taille, le mystère planait sur les conditions de détentions d'Akari et de Sasuke et l'état des jeunes filles ne s'améliorait pas. La fièvre montait, leurs expressions se faisaient de plus en plus douloureuses… elles souffraient et leur compteur temps diminuait.

D'un commun accord silencieux les quatre hommes poursuivirent leur chemin. Ils atteignaient presque l'escalier lorsqu'un homme se posta devant eux. D'apparence grande et puissante, Luciole eut de suite le déclic…

« Yunyun… »

Troisième étage, même instant

Cela faisait maintenant un certain moment que ses compagnons avaient quitté l'étage et Akira se demandait encore comment mettre à terre cette force de la nature. Durant ce temps, il avait tenté plus de la moitié de son répertoire d'attaque, sans succès. Mais le pire pour lui était ce sourire… et son adversaire l'avait bien deviné. Il ne se détachait en aucun cas de cet air hautain et heureux qu'il arborait en arrivant. Le plaisir de mettre le jeune homme en colère tout en lui rappelant à chaque attaque son impuissance était apparemment plus fort que le désir de rattraper les fuyards qui avaient réussi à se faufiler.

Il fallait dire que Tokito n'était pas un leader pour des prunes. Akira l'avait attaqué de toute part, avait augmenté sa vitesse au maximum et n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, mais rien n'y faisait, celui qui prenait les coups n'était pas le sage. Entaillé minimum trois fois sur chacun de ses membres, Akira se voyait abîmé malgré tout ses efforts, tout ses progrès acquis ces dernières années et toute sa volonté. Cependant il n'abandonnait pas, non. A chacune de ses chutes, il voyait Kyo, son dos, sa façon d'être…la façon dont il l'avait formé. A chacune de ses chutes, il le voyait et se relevait, encore plus fort, plus déterminé qu'il ne l'était à la raclé précédente. Bien sur, cela amusait beaucoup Tokito au début, il le mettait à terre et le voyait se démener comme un beau diable pour se relever mais tout amusement a une fin… et celui-ci avait touché à son terme lorsqu'Akira se releva du dernier choque. Le sage ne comprenait plus, il le frappait, il le battait, il le ridiculisait, montrait qu'il était faible mais il revenait encore et toujours… Il ne se battait pas pour lui-même, mais revenait. Alors l'énervement et la colère succédèrent à l'amusement et bientôt il intensifia et précisa ses attaques. Tantôt il touchait les jambes qui portaient son adversaire tantôt il l'affaiblissait avec de petits coûts rapides mais efficaces. Et Akira encaissait et se relevait, tant bien que mal.

Akira venait d'encaisser un coût bien placé entre les omoplates lorsqu'il vit une faille et profita de sa chance. Tokito reprenait alors ses appuis, et, trop sûr de lui avait relâché sa concentration. Sans qu'il pu l'éviter, le sabre de son adversaire s'abatis sur lui, lui arrachant au passage l'avant de sa veste. Le coût n'avait pas été mortel non, mais assez violent pour désarçonner le sage qui demeurait maintenant assis contre un mur, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeurs et la main crispée sur son arme. Mais ce ne fut pas l'expression de son adversaire qui coqua le plus Akira, non, mais plutôt ce qu'il découvrit sous cette veste en lambeaux. En effet, la sage cachait sous cette veste une poitrine, certes peu généreuse mais prudemment bandée, lui donnant une allure alors masculine. Le sage se trouvait être une sage et son adversaire, une femme. Akira resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas et la sage resta au sol, les yeux emplis de colères rivés sur le sol. Ainsi disposés ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

Le silence s'était installé dans la zone, le bruit des lames avait laissé place aux respirations saccadées des deux protagonistes du combat et il régnait sur le lieu du combat une odeur de sang puissante et tenace. Le temps passa sans que la situation ne change, lui debout devant elle, choqué. Elle par terre, en colère et légèrement dénudée.

L'étage du dessous, la pièce de droite 

Akari n'en revenait pas. Personne n'avait rien vu et en un rien de temps, la guerrière aguerrie qu'elle était s'était faite aspirer dans cette pièce vide et blanche. Elle avait deviné également qu'elle n'en sortirait pas facilement et avait dit à Yukimura de filler mais elle n'était pas totalement rassurée pour autant. Ces Mibu avaient l'air légèrement timbré et elle était dans l'un de leurs pièges. Elle décida donc de prudemment faire le tour de la pièce, au cas ou. Puis, lorsque dix minutes furent passées à la recherche d'un éventuel bouton sauveur inexistant, la fainéantise de la jeune femme repris le dessus. Elle s'assit dans un coin et attendit que le piège se déclenche. Patiemment…

La pièce d'en face, celle de gauche

Sasuke avait subis le même pauvre sors que la malheureuse Akari. Coincé dans la salle vide ou il n'y avait pour seule décoration qu'une rangée de menottes accrochées au mur, il n'avait pas voulu retarder le groupe et avait dit à Yukimura d'avancer, qu'il s'en sortirait, même s'il ne savait pas encore comment. Il décida tout d'abord de regarder ce mur de plus près tout en se demandant à quoi pourraient bien servir cette série plutôt angoissante les menottes. Il passa ensuite en revu le reste de la pièce qui ne lui appris pas grand-chose hormis le fait qu'il était bel et bien coincé ici et décida alors de s'asseoir dans un recoin sécurisé et d'attendre tout en étant attentif à la moindre aura passant à proximité.

De retour au groupe de Kyo, temps total écoulé : 4h30 

Le dénommé « Yunyun » se tenait donc devant eux, démoralisé. En effet il avait rencontré ce garçon blond qu'une seule foi mais lui avait sauvé la vie, et voilà maintenant que ce dernier s'amusait à écorcher son nom de la sorte. Mais ce ne fut pas ceci qui déprima le sage… mais plutôt la réflexion qui s'en était suivie de la part d'un Yukimura tout naturel…

« Oh, je me souviens qu'une foi j'avais appelé un panda comme ça… »

Et oui, avec son tact naturel Yukimura avait réussi à mettre volontairement les deux pieds dans le même plat et Kyoshiro dans l'embarra.

« Vous savez, il ne faut pas l'écouter très cher sage… c'était méchant et pas volontaire… »  
« Toi la ferme… »

Des yeux rouges se tournèrent alors vers le prétendu froussard qui faisait des courbettes pour le menacer sans paroles. Et il n'y eu en effet besoin d'aucun mot pour faire taire un Kyoshiro que les mauvaises habitudes n'avaient pas quittées. C'est alors que le sage se repris, le sourire aux lèvres et recommença son entrée ratée.

« Enchanté, moi c'est Yuan… l'un des quatre sages, pour vous exterminer »  
« Cher sage, ce n'est pas « pour vous servir » d'habitude ? »  
« Yukimura c'est ça ? T'es un rigolo je t'aime bien, dommage que tu doive mourir »  
« Ce serait dommage oui, mais comme ça n'arrivera pas j'ai de la chance »

Sur ce petit échange, les auras augmentèrent, les esprit s'échauffèrent, la tension monta à son maximum. Qui serait son adversaire ? Alors que s'aurait été à Luciole de se battre, le connaissant déjà, Yukimura s'avança tout en disant, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous avez les bras chargés… passez donc votre chemin »

Ayant une entière confiance dans le patron, Kyo lui rendit son sourire passa son chemin sous le sourire de Yuan…un sourire trop confiant. Lorsqu'ils furent près de la porte un pièges se déclencha, Kyoshiro fut mit en cage tel un animal, Luciole et Aya se retrouvèrent entourés par une barrière aquatique et Kyo claquemuré entre quatre murs trop épais pour que même un son ne filtre. Il n'avait qu'une Yuya fiévreuse pour lui tenir compagnie et l'environnement confiné fit grimpé encore un peu sa température. Soudain tous entendirent à l'aide de micros implantés dans les pièges la voix d'un homme, sans doue le grand manitou.

« Vous voilà enfin arrêté… Yuan n'est pas si évident à passer comme vous le voyez. Mais c'est une chose bien plus importante que j'ai à vous annoncer… En effet, les différentes températures et autres conditions dont vous n'avez pas eu conscience que ces jeunes demoiselles ont subis ont considérablement diminué leur durée de vie…il est vrai que vous aviez 72 heures et que vous n'en aviez à cette heure utilisée que peu, mais je vous annonce que cela a changé. Suite à ces différentes conditions, leur espérance de vie est désormais de 30 heures. Sur cette nouvelle, je vous laisse en compagnie de Yuan. Bien sur, si vous souhaitez tout arrêter et les sauver, rendez vous »

Sur ces paroles Kyo fronça les sourcils tout en resserrant son étreinte, Luciole resserra de lui-même la jeune fille contre lui, Kyoshiro jurait dans ses moustaches et Yukimura avait prit son air sérieux encore jamais vu depuis le début de leur quête, crispant sa main sur son sabre, sachant qu'il faudrait battre vite fait son adversaire s'ils voulaient sauver les filles.

**Et la tension monta…le silence s'installa… la concentration était de rigueur… le combat s'annonçait rude.**


	15. 14

**Auteur :** Re tout le monde !! Voici la suite !! Déjà chapitre 14, et dire que ça ira plus loin… j'en reviens pas !!Lol Oui donc là ça avance, on se bat on se bat et on… tombe, mais qui ? Je vous laisse découvrir… Bonne lecture !!!

**Darkhuricaine :** Voici la suite et vivement ton prochain chapitre !!

**Princesse d'Argent :** Mince espoir pour Lulu mais il est là…mais nous verrons lui plus tard, avançons plutôt ! Akira oue, il s'est bien battu, affaire à suivre…Pour Yunyun Yuki, bah là je dis rien parce que… bah vous verrez ! Voici la suite, merci et gros gros bizoo

**Baka-Yohko :** Sang tripes et boyaux ? Presque… enfin le sang est là !

**Spicycocktail **: Et on y rentre dans l'action !! Allez bonne lecture !!

**Baka-han** : He oui… il le faut sinon couic décapités par Kyo ! Pour Akira ben…chacun son point faible ! Hehe Oh, je ne suis plus la seule à croire qu'il y a une lueur d'intelligence en Luciole ? Chouette !! Bon, Kyoshiro a toujours été là c'est simple… !Lol ses petites remarques sont toujours un régal, vive Yukimura… Merci et voilà cette suite !!

**La-tite-yuya** : La victoire de la team Kyo semble…Ahem enfin je dis rien ! Oh oh ben de rien, si ça peu égailler ta rentrée…lol Merci, voici la suite !! Bonne lecture !!

**Himiko-chan :** Ah bah non pas tout l'hôpital, je me dépêche promis !!!!

**Gasp31 **: Peut aura-t-elle réussi oui qui sait, les mystères de Luciole sont impénétrables.

**Lullaby12 :** Hello !! Pour la tuer…je dis rien, pour se mettre avec elle c'est peut être un peu tôt ! Le panda géant est résistant…alors qui lira verra ! Je pense pas que Kyo jou les nounours, il perdrait de son charme non ? Oh mais je les laisserais pas te tuer !!

**Jeremia **: Merci beaucoup

* * *

14

La concentration était intense dans la salle. Yukimura regardait son adversaire et ses moindres mouvements avec une intensité telle qu'on ne la lui avait vue. Yuan lui était calme et souriant, guettant les premières attaques de son adversaire. Et tout deux ne prêtèrent à cet instant alors plus la moindre attention aux prisonniers.

Kyoshiro avait testé les barreaux qui le retenaient. Il était impossible de les briser sans élan, élan qu'il n'avait pas. Luciole n'eut même pas tenté la traversé de ses barreaux d'eau et restait là, planté à ne rien faire et à se dire « j'aime pas l'eau ». Et personne ne voyait, non, ce qui se passait entre les quatre murs qui retenaient Kyo.

Il faisait sombre, il faisait froid et l'air était rare. Kyo déposa Yuya sur le sol, adossée à un mur. Il ne l'avait pas recouverte de sa veste, elle avait déjà bien trop chaud sans en rajouter. Il regarda partout, aucune échappatoire. Mais il était inquiet, la température de sa compagne ne cessait de grimper sans discontinuer, bientôt elle aurait bien trop chaud pour que l'on puisse la soigner, pire, elle risquerait de mourir… Puis il décida de laisser Yukimura s'en occuper un certain temps, il trouverait le moyen d'intervenir si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

E bon combattant qu'il était, Yukimura évaluait les risques. Aucun de leurs amis laissés derrière ne les avait encore rejoint, le reste avait été enfermé et bloqué. Tout reposait désormais sur ses épaules. Il se mit en position défensive, décala légèrement ses pieds dans la recherche de l'équilibre parfait et toisa de ses yeux qui savaient tout « Yunyun ». Mais tout comme la position sociale de ce dernier, sa force était grande. Notre bon patron n'eut pas le temps de le voir que Yuan se trouvait déjà à ses côtés, sabre au clair, près à l'empaler sur place. Mais en homme fort qu'il était, Yukimura évita toute blessure fatale et alla s'écraser contre l'un des murs de la pièce. Légèrement sonné par la chute, il mit quelques secondes à se remettre sur ses pieds et établi l'état général. _Une minute de combat, 1 à 0 pour lui, j'ai une côte brisée et de multiples entailles…_

« Je vois que les sages ne fond pas que de se vanter d'être puissant … »

« Tu as mis le temps pour le comprendre… »

« Mais une question me turlupine… »

« Pose, je t'en pris… »

« Votre force, elle est issus de toutes ces expériences ? Non parce que si c'est le cas ça ne compte pas ! »

« Et pourquoi cela ne compterait pas ? Nous sommes devenus puissant c'est le principal ! »

« He bien, oui, mais cette force n'est pas naturelle ! On ne peut pas les comparer avec les notre ! Après tout, nous, nous avons fait des efforts pour en être là »

« Tu n'es pas si bête que ça… »

Et ce fut avec un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles que les deux combattants se replongèrent dans la bataille. Les sabres s'entrechoquaient, les plaies augmentaient, Yukimura résistait. Il ne pu cependant nier l'évidence, Yuan était largement moins abîmé que lui-même. _5 à 3, toujours pour lui…Kyo, t'as pas lésiné sur la qualité des adversaires ! _

Le dit Kyo quand à lui écoutait, sentait les auras se mêler et ne pu s'empêcher de savourer cette ambiance combative qui régnait tandis que Yuya gémissait dans son sommeil, elle devait atteindre les quarante et un degrés et respirait de plus en plus mal. Le temps pressait…

Du côté d'Akira…

« Regarde pas, pervers ! »

« Pervers ?! C'est toi qui reste là et qui te couvre pas !! »

Le jeune Kendoka était rouge écrevisse tandis que son « adversaire » contenait avec difficulté sa honte, sa gène…Il avait tout découvert, elle n'avait rien pu cacher, elle se trouvait mise à nue au sens propre comme au figuré.

« D'abord pourquoi cacher que t'es une fille ? »

« Ça te regarde pas !! »

« En tout cas tu as perdu, depuis le temps que tu es à terre, j'aurais largement pu te tuer »

« Oses et tu meurt… »

L'on pu aisément deviner que l'heure n'était pas à la réconciliation ni à l'amitié. Elle avait perdu, elle le savait et avec beaucoup de mal l'acceptait. Mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que le calme revint, le seul changement étant que la force mit dans les sabres était désormais mis à profit pour insulté l'autre.

« C'est toi qui es à terre et c'est moi qui devrais mourir ? Reviens sur terre… »

« Le ferme le glaçon ! »

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

« T'as très bien entendu, le glaçon »

« Et pourquoi donc, épouvantail ? »

« C'est quoi ce surnom ridicule ?! Toi c'est parce que tu ressembles à un glaçon, je paris que ça ta rien fait la vue !! »

Sur ces derniers mots le blondinet s'empourpra violemment contredisant de même l'affirmation de la jeune Tokito. La réaction la fit d'ailleurs se reculer, baisser la tête et perdre ses mots. Elle ne s'attendait évidemment à ce qu'il réagisse de la sorte. Une gêne prit place et s'installa dans la pièce. Personne ne savait que dire, que faire, comment réagir et la situation aurait difficilement pu prendre fin si, sans crier garde, une dizaine de soldats apparurent. Bien aligné au millimètre près en rangée de cinq, ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres des deux jeunots.

Ils faisaient tous la même taille, portaient tous le même uniforme, un pantalon moulant ne gênant pas les mouvements, les rangers aux pieds et des vestes courtes avec l'emblème des Mibu, le symbole du yin et du yang, et avaient tous, jusqu'au dernier, le regard comme hagard, perdu tel des marionnettes dont le marionnettiste, les Mibu, tiraient habillement les ficelles.

Durant quelques secondes, les deux jeunes les observèrent, ces soldats qui regardaient devant eux semblant ne pas les voir… puis l'on entendit Tokito murmurer :

« La garde… »

Le jeune homme surpris, demanda plus d'explications, explications que la jeune fille lui aurait donné si le capitaine de cette « garde » ne l'avait pas coupé, avec sa voix de robot :

« Vous devez mourir…tout les deux. Pour intrusion et trahison »

Piège d'Akari

Cela faisait désormais un certain temps qu'elle était enfermée dans cette pièce ou l'odeur des produits régnait encore. Elle était assise dans son coin et attendait. Elle n'avait ni vu ni trouvé de moyen de s'échapper, on finirait pas venir l'y trouver. Elle y pensait lorsque justement, la porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer sur un homme bien mystérieux.

Tout vêtu de cuir, il ressemblait étrangement à description de Yuya de l'homme qu'elle avait vu et la vue de la mèche blanche qui retombait sur son visage lui prouva qu'elle se trouvait dans le vrai. _Comment s'appelait il déjà…hi…hi quelque chose… ah !_

« Hishigi !!!! C'est ça j'en suis sûre !!! »

« Exact… »

« YEAH gagné !! »

Akari se souvint sur ce fait à qui elle avait à faire et se remit droite de suite arborant un visage sérieux, mais trop tard, il avait vu… et un silence s'installa ou il se demandait si elle n'était pas un peu… dérangée. Mais continua cependant…

« Vous n'avez pas été très loin… »

« Oh ça va vous ! C'était un coup bas, vous auriez été en face… »

« Je le suis actuellement »

« Oui mais c'est différent… »

« ? »

Sur le visage interrogateur qu'il arborait, elle décida de préciser sa pensée :

« Je ne résiste pas aux beaux garçons… je peux pas t'attaquer »

L'on vit une énorme goûte de sueur perler sur la nuque du Mibu, il devait se charger d'un cas très et peu être trop, spécial. Puis il repris distinctement pour la ramener à la réalité :

« Tu vas mourir, tu n'as pas le choix, ton corps servira la science »

« Rêve mon beau »

Elle se mit en position de défense et mit tout ses sens en alerte. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander pour le savoir, c'était un sage. Elle allait morfler, mais elle ne devait pas mourir, sinon elle ne reverrait jamais les autres… impossible

Il l'a regarda et eut un léger sourire, il le savait, il ne pouvait pas perdre. Comme elle il était sûr de lui et ce furent donc deux combattants sans peur qui s'apprêtaient à livrer ce qui serait le plus difficile des combats dont Akari ait participé.

La pièce était éclairée, le silence était revenu, les esprits étaient concentrés, les armes se tenaient prêtent à entrer en contact et le temps semblait comme mit en suspend. Qui gagnerait ce combat ? En sortira vivant ? Qui sortira de cette pièce les pieds devant ? Se retrouvera au paradis ou en enfer ? Qui aura eu raison.

Piège de Sasuke

Le jeune tournait en rond comme un lion en cage dans sa pièce étrangement décorée. En effet les menottes lui avaient paru bien bizarres et loin d'être à leur place. Il n'était après tout pas dans un cachot, quoi que…

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Et dès lors tout alla très vite et le jeune homme ne compris pas tout. Il savait seulement que suite à cette « apparition » il s'était retrouvé contre le mur occupant les menottes. Il avait crut voir quelqu'un mais ce dernier avait disparu, le laissant attaché là.

Dans le même temps des bruits de fers se firent entendre. Il remarqua que cela venait de la pièce d'en face. Les Mibu commençaient à bouger et visiblement il devrait attendre bien sagement qu'Akari en ait fini.

Retour à Akira 

« Mourir ? Mais je fais parti du clan ! Je n'ai trahis personne ! »

« La confiance… vous avez trahis la confiance… vous n'êtes plus du clan, vous avez perdu »

La jeune fille resta interdite à cette nouvelle qui ébranla l'ensemble de ses convictions. Comment pouvez t-ils l'abandonner ainsi après ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle était des quatre sages… elle avait contribué à ce qu'ils étaient… et d'un coup, comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur ils l'abandonnaient là… sans rien, sans personne… ruinée.

« Je ne me laisserais pas tuer »

La jeune fille ne le vit se dresser mais ne réagit pas. Elle était comme paralysée…. Elle ne bougeait plus.

« Je ne me laisserais pas tuer par des pantins ! »

Et sur cette affirmation le pantin en question et ses compagnons foncèrent sur eux. Akira se battait, Tokito restait là…ne comptant plus sur rien, sur personne et ne se souciant guère plus de sa propre existence. Lorsque l'un de leurs adversaires fonça droit sur elle, elle le regarda, résignée. Mais ce fut sans compter sur l'inexplicable arrivé du kendoka qui repoussa l'attaque avec force et pation. Puis sans se retourner lui parla :

« Ne te laisse pas aller je t'ai vu plus puissante ! Ou est donc passé la jeune fille talentueuse et motivée de tout à l'heure ? Tu te laisserais mourir pour ces scientifiques sans âme ni conscience ? S'ils peuvent faire souffrir tant de monde, ça ne leur fait rien de te laisser alors reprend toi !! »

Elle resta bouche bée devant les paroles de cet homme…pourquoi l'aidait il ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait- il ? Une seule et unique larme perla sur sa joue puis son regard se fit plus combatif et elle s'élança suivie de son amie dans la bataille.

« Je te préviens » Dit elle en riant « C'est la dernière foi que t'auras à me soutenir ! »

Le jeune homme, voulant le dernier mot et sachant quoi répondre lança sur un ton sarcastique :

« Parce que tu comptes me tenir compagnie longtemps ? »

La jeune fille rosie légèrement puis tout en tranchant ces misérables pantins termina :

« Il faut bien quelqu'un pour calmer un orgueilleux comme toi ! »

Et ils finirent de les massacrer dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais ils ne savaient pas…non…que l'on avait vraiment besoin d'eux, ailleurs.

Combat contre Yuan, H-29

La cinquième heure venait d'être atteinte, il ne restait désormais aux jeunes demoiselles que vingt neuf heures à vivre… Toujours claquemuré entre ses épaisses cloisons, Kyo s'inquiétait de plus en plus. La fièvre ne baissait pas, dans son délire, elle appelait, et c'est Kyo qu'elle voulait… encore et toujours. Lui, n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Jamais avant il ne s'était inquiété, jamais avant il n'aurait tant voulu sauver quelqu'un… elle était chiante, elle était plate, mais elle était elle. Elle l'acceptait comme il était, osait lui parlait et n'avait pas peur. Alors il ferait tout. Tout.

Kyoshiro hurlait à Yukimura de se relever. Ce dernier avait subi de graves dégâts. Il aurait voulu se lever, il aurait aimé…mais il n'y arrivait plus. La lame que Yuan lui avait plantée dans l'estomac y était sans doute pour quelque chose… Du bout des lèvres et d'une voix faible, presque un murmure, il prononça :

« Game over… Kyo…je crois que…c'est à toi »

Et tout devint noir pour lui. Tous sauf Kyo le virent lentement fermer les yeux, peu rassurés sur son état.

« A qui le tour ? »

Annonça un Yuan fier de lui. Mais aucune réponse ne vint, tous étaient muets, tous avaient peur que Yukimura ne soit… et personne n'osait le dire, le mot. Le silence persista un instant. A l'intérieur de ses murs, Kyo avait entendu. La tête baissée, il vit défiler devant ses yeux plusieurs images… Yukimura à leur première rencontre il y a cinq ans maintenant…le patron et ses humeur, le sake, les femmes… puis il vit Yuya, son arrivée, les changements…son état actuel… et les autres, un par un…

Yuan attendait, patientait pour savoir qui voulait se battre contre lui quand il eu une drôle d'impression… les murs qui emprisonnaient Kyo et le fille depuis le début explosa alors et tous découvrirent un Kyo furieux, sabre et fille en main qui défiait ouvertement le sage… Il déposa Yuya près de la cage de Kyoshiro et s'avança… doucement mais sûrement vers son ennemi… Lorsqu'il s'arrêta quelques mettre en face de lui, son regard était dur et déterminer à éliminer l'homme…

« Toi… tu vas mourir »


	16. 15

**Auteur **: Ca progresse !! En verra t-on bientôt le bout ? Suspense… Oh et il y a un petit détail c'est du spoil, désolée.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Oui, peut être gagnera t-elle… mais c'est pas n'importe qui en face. Voici la suite, merci et bonne lecture ! Gros bizoo

**Gasp31 **: Aaaah ben bonne question, mais si j'y répondait ça serait pas drôle !

**Spicycocktail :** Si tu aimes ces capricieux, rassure toi on les vois encore à ce chapitre !

**Himiko-chan :** Ah Kyo va être content d'être si bien encouragé ! S'il te plait ne détruit pas la ville (_le service de l'hôpital, l'hôpital et maintenant la ville, à quoi je dois m'attendre après ?) _Merci et voici cette suite que tu attend ! Bonne lecture !

**Darkhuricaine **: Merci frangin, vivement la suite de la tienne ! Dis… à chaque review tu te fais frapper, t'es maso ? (Moi non plus je ne vois pas d'où tu connais la muraille de Chine regard fuyant vraiment je me demande…)

* * *

**15**

« Toi…tu vas mourir »

Un joli chaos régnait en cette heure dans la pièce. La poussière soulevée par la chute des murs retombait lentement et dans le silence et la surprise de l'assemblée, il avait prononcé ces paroles. Elles avaient sonnés dans les oreilles de Yuan comme la menace de mort la plus dangereuse de tout les temps. Face à face désormais ils ne voyaient plus rien, ni ce Kyoshiro dont les yeux montrait à la fois colère et tristesse ni ce pauvre Luciole, bloqué par les eaux, qui ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle Aya se tordait de mil douleurs depuis quelques minutes.

Puis, chose qui ne s'était produit depuis l'attaque du bar, Yuya ouvrit les yeux. De mince yeux, fatigués et traduisant une atroce douleur sans précédent. Elle voyait trouble, se savait adossée quelque part…mais ou ? Puis elle entendit une voix bien connue.

« Yuya ! Yuya ! »

« Kyo…Kyoshiro… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure sans force, sans vigueur, aucune. Mais Kyo avait entendu… et n'avait pu s'empêcher de se retourner. Son regard, inquiet s'était alors posé sur ce corps sans force qui reposait non loin de lui. Et il l'écoutait, sa souffrance resserrant cet étau autour de son cœur, qui s'était installé voilà cinq heures…

« Où suis-je…Kyo…tu es là ? »

« Yuya, ne force pas ! Kyo n'est pas loin »

« Que m'arrive t-il…Kyoshiro… »

« Yuya… »

Une larme coula alors sur le visage pâle de la jeune fille. La première d'une longue série. Elle avait mal, elle ne comprenait pas…puis une toux vint la prendre sans crier garde. Une quinte de toux qui ne s'arrêtait pas…puis du sang. Dans ses mains, du sang était visible. Elle regarda au loin, il lui semblait voir la silhouette de Kyo… elle le regarda un moment comme il le faisait lui-même…puis simplement, elle ferma les yeux comme Yukimura l'avait fait peu de temps avant. Kyo leva la main, il voulait de tout son cœur aller la prendre dans ses bras mais se ravisa, il avait un combat, pour elle.

Kyoshiro lui fit signe qu'elle respirait, qu'elle était en vie et Kyo se retourna, la colère visible sur son visage. Sa main se resserra tellement la garde de son sabre que ses phalanges blanchirent à vue d'œil. Il allait le réduire en miette. Tout deux se mirent en position. Yuan avait tout observé d'un œil critique et son sourire avait désormais disparu. Ils allaient alors dans les minutes qui allaient suivre s'adonner à un combat sans merci ou tout les coups étaient permis, ils devraient tout donner pour leurs convictions et ils le savaient.

Et dans un même mouvement, les deux guerriers s'élancèrent sur leur adversaire à pleine vitesse et sans regret. Il y aurait du sang, un mort sûrement mais ils y allaient et dans une certaine mesure, éprouvait de la joie au combat.

De retour avec Akira

Les jeunes gens venaient de terminer l'éradication de la fameuse « garde ». Ils étaient couvert de sang et fatigués, mais cela n'en enlever pas moins leurs sourires victorieux et la fierté d'avoir vaincu. Ils s'étaient battus ensemble, de concert et en collaboration dans ce combat, la joie inscrite sur leur visage, mais désormais l'ambiance qui leur était coutumière était de retour.

« Bon, moi j'y vais, Kyo m'attend »

« Hey je dois t'empêcher de passer ! »

« Mais t'es miro ou quoi ? Ils t'on laissé tomber alors va t'en »

« … »

« Bah quoi »

« Je peux pas, j'ai toujours vécu là, imbécile »

Akira tenta de ne pas prendre ombrage de la réflexion de la demoiselle et réfléchi quelques instants. D'un coup, d'un air hésitant, le regard fuyant et le rose aux joues, il repris :

« Pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner ? »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Bah quoi, ça te déplais de te venger ? »

« Non, je le veux mais…tes amis, ils ne vont jamais… »

« Non, Kyo n'est pas comme ça…il s'en fou, du moment que t'es pas dans ses pattes »

Et sur ces mots, la tête baissée la jeune fille suivi les pas de notre jeune Kendoka qui emprunta d'un pas rapide le chemin qui le mènerait à son « frère ».

Plus loin, du côté de Sasuke 

Ce dernier était toujours enchaîné au mur. Les menottes froides lui gelant les poignets. Soudain, tranquillement, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jeune demoiselle visiblement du même âge. Blonde coiffée de couette et vêtu d'une robe à dentelle, jamais l'on aurait cru cette demoiselle liée à ce genre de clan. Elle vint gentiment et d'une démarche légère se poster face au jeune homme qui la suivait du regard depuis son entrée. Doucement elle déposa à ses pieds une petite mallette douteuse et lui lança un doux sourire en se redressant.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Antera ! Et toi ? »

« Va te faire voir »

« Mais t'es méchant, moi qui était gentille ! »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ? »

« Ben faut être gentil, sinon moi je serais méchante et tu le regrettera sûrement »

La demoiselle s'agenouilla alors et se mit en tête d'ouvrir la mallette. A la stupeur de Sasuke, la dite mallette contenait tout un tas d'ustensiles… pinces, scalpels, seringues… et ce fut à ce moment qu'il compris ce qu'avait du ressentir les victimes de ce clan. Tout en lui parlant, elle prépara son matériel.

« Tu sais, je suis un vrai génie d'après le clan »

« Ah oue… et c'est censé me faire quoi ? »

« Ben, comme je vais te faire une démonstration pratique, tu voudrais peut être savoir »

« Tu me touches pas !! »

« C'est vrai, t'es mignon c'est dommage »

« … »

« Et je suis un génie spécialisé ! C'était dès la naissance c'est bizarre hein ? Je suis née d'un cobaye d'ici… pas assez forte, elle n'a pas survécue. Enfin bref, je suis un géni dentaire. »

« Ca existe ? »

« Je suis incollable sur le sujet… mais avant, je vais t'examiner en profondeur avant de te gâcher »

« Qu…mmh »

Les yeux exorbités et la bouche prise, le jeune homme découvrit alors en temps réel ce qu'elle entendait par « examiner en profondeur ». Rapidement, la demoiselle avait placé ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke pour un baiser forcé.

« Antera ! »

La jeune fille se décolla en vitesse au son de cette voix, elle la connaissait trop bien…

« Shindara ! »

« Que faisais tu ? »

Mais la demoiselle repris vite contenance et ses airs en répondant à cette question.

« Ben tu vois… il fallait que je fasse l'inspection de ses dents, savoir les dégâts qu'il fallait faire…et à le voir la bouche ouverte, bah j'ai eu envi d'y mettre ma langue ! »

« … »

« Bah quoi il est mignon ! »

« … »

« Shindara t'es pas drôle »

« Commençons… »

« NON ! Me touchez pas !! »

Sasuke se débattait comme un beau diable pour échapper à ses tortionnaires… mais rien n'y fit, ils s'approchaient de plus en plus, Shindara le maintenant la bouche ouverte et Antera s'approchant pince en main pour une séance de torture made in Mibu-team.

La jeune fille approchait de plus en plus la pince lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

« SASUKE !!! »

« Amegne koi Agira !!! (Amènes toi Akira) »

Les Mibu furent surpris de cette apparition. Tellement qu'ils restèrent immobile, les yeux ronds et tournés vers Akira et Tokito, à l'entrée. Ces derniers, qui avaient vu plus de la moitié de la scène se mirent donc par précaution en position de combat. Antera lâcha son jeune prisonnier et se remit en place suivant Shindara, un air las sur le visage.

« C'est pas juste, vous arrivez trop tôt ! Et pourquoi que Tokito est là ? »

« Ca te regarde pas, relâche Sasuke »

« Non, c'est mon jouet »

Mais tout en disant cela, la demoiselle fonça droit sur ses adversaires. Personne ne toucherais à son jouet.

Combat Kyo/Yuan, H-27

L'épais liquide rouge recouvrait désormais le sol. Les deux samurais étaient exténués, à bout de force et recouverts de plaies. Mais comme portés par leurs volontés, aucun ne tombait. La sueur et le sang se mêlaient sur les corps des guerriers, les habits étaient en lambeaux mais ils demeuraient à égalité, aucun ne gagnait.

« Nous ne nous surestimons certes pas nous les sages, mais je vois que tu ne te vantes pas pour rien non plus »

« … »

« Tu fais ça pour la fille hein ? Pourtant j'avais entendu dire que le démon ne vivait que pour lui… »

« La ferme et bats toi »

La pause était finie, et tout deux savaient, oui, savaient qu'ils ne pourraient porter plus qu'une seule attaque, elle serait décisive. En toute conscience ils s'élancèrent donc l'un sur l'autre. Kyoshiro reconnu instantanément l'attaque de son ami… le Byakko… Yuan, surpris, tenta de contrer et de se reculer. Ce fut inutile, il se senti ramené inexorablement vers le sabre de Kyo, sans fuite possible. Il se prit le coup de plein fouet et ce fut fini. Le « panda » gisait maintenant sur le sol, une plaie béante à l'estomac. Il devait faire d'énormes efforts afin de retenir ce dernier qui voulait le quitter. Il souffrait, Kyo s'approcha, un sourire aux lèvres et lui porta le coup fatal. Le corps s'effondra inerte, Kyo avait vaincu.

L'homme se retourna et porta son premier regard sur Yuya, surveillée par Kyoshiro. Son état était loin de s'améliorer mais bientôt, elle irait mieux. Il s'avança et d'un coup de sabre libéra Kyoshiro puis tout deux s'approchèrent de la prison aqueuse. Ce fut Kyoshiro qui parla :

« Luciole…et si tu utilisait tes flammes ? »

« Hm, pourquoi pas »

D'un geste et en une unique minute, une gigantesque flamme naquit à l'intérieur de sa cage et fit disparaître cette eau qui le gênait tant. Aya n'allait pas mieux que son amie. Fiévreuse, elle avait également l'air de souffrir énormément. Les trois guerriers regardèrent alors le sol… là ou il ne bougeait plus, ne souriait plus…

Les salles-pièges de l'étage supérieur 

Akari souffrait, elle avait eu énormément de mal à venir à bout de ce sage. Lui et ces abominations de la nature qui se trouvaient sur lui… En effet ce dernier avait la moitié de son corps recouvert d'yeux. Et ils n'étaient pas inoffensifs. Mais elle en était venu à bout, il était désormais au sol, son corps bisé et ses yeux crevés… elle n'aimait pas faire cela mais une logique s'était imposée à elle, « un combat c'est tuer ou être tué » et finalement sa décision avait été prise, elle ne mourrait pas.

Lorsqu'elle sorti de cette maudite pièce qu'elle ne voulait plus voir, la femme aperçue avec stupeur Sasuke entier, portant seulement quelques marques aux poignets mais ce fut sûrement la présence de Tokito qui la marqua. Cette dernière accompagnait son souffre douleur favori et semblait avoir prit parti pour leur cause. Puis elle prit la parole :

« Vous ça va ? »

« Oui…ce n'étaient pas des sages, lorsqu'ils ont vu Tokito ils ont préféré se replier »

« Il faut se dépêcher, on ne sait pas ou sont les autres »

Ils se mirent donc à courir aussi vite qu'ils le purent et quelques dix minutes plus tard ils se trouvaient face à Kyo, Kyoshiro et Luciole mais ne les regardaient pas. Non, ils fixaient le sol, les yeux exorbités et le visage comme ne croyant pas ce que les yeux leurs montraient. Mais le pire fut pour Sasuke qui refusait tout en bloque.

« Non, impossible…il ne peut pas !! »

« Sasuke… »

« Lâche moi !!!!!!!!!!! Il ne peut pas mourir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

L'adolescent tourna le dos au groupe, il ne voulait rien admettre. Puis il entendit quelqu'un se déplacer vers le corps…C'était Kyoshiro, tout le monde savait, il avait des notions de médecine. Puis il l'entendit parler…

« Sasuke… »

« Je ne veux pas entendre qu'il est mort ! »

« Sasuke… »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me le dire ! »

« Mais, il n'est pas mort… »

Le jeune garçon se retourna affichant une mine surprise. Rapidement il vint s'agenouiller devant le corps pourtant inerte de son patron. Puis Kyoshiro continua.

« Il n'est pas mort, il…mais il est dans un profond coma. »

« … »

« Il faut absolument l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital »

Tous se regardèrent et Sasuke se porta de suite volontaire. Mais il était trop petit, il ne pourrait pas transporter Yukimura. Ce fut alors qu'Akari commença :

« Je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin, mais j'ai encore assez de force je pense pour aider le gamin… »

Et à cette révélation ils se hâtèrent de préparer Yukimura au départ et lorsqu'ils furent près, ils souhaitèrent bonne chance aux autres, partant le plus vite qu'ils purent.

Il leur restait alors à ce moment vingt six heures afin de sauver les jeunes filles, ils comptaient y arriver…mais ils ne se doutaient pas encore…


	17. 16

**Auteur :** M'en voudrez-vous ? Le chapitre est… très court ! Mais alors s'il est petit de taille, j'ai bossé sur la forme ! On avance, on a des envies de meurtres… mais bon, je n'en dis pas plus ! Encore une foi merci à tous et toutes pour toutes ces reviews qui me font énormément plaisir et bonne lecture !!

**Rizahawkeye :** Lol voici une petite suite de milieu de semaine, en espérant que ça te contenteras jusqu'au prochain.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Oui c'est vrai, tu l'avais prédis, tu as un don ! Kyo il a intérêt à bouger son cul oui, sa motivation devrait être suffisante pour qu'il arrête pas en cours de route ! Je dirais Yukimura pas encore mort, il n'est pas encore sauvé non plus, il est en chemin seulement ! H-22 cette fois, c'est encore loin du 0 ! Gros bizoo !

**La-tite-yuya** : He bien bon retour parmi nous tite-yuya ! Oui l'histoire avance, mais est loin de se terminer ! Merci beaucoup !

**Temi-chou** : Ne se doutait pas de….tu verras bien ! Ravie qu'elle te plaise !!! Voilà une petite suite histoire de faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre !!

**Himiko-chan** : Lol, motivée la Himiko ! Olala… c'est un rire de psychopathe ! J'ai peur… Le département ? Quand t'en seras au pays laisse moi, sinon je pourrais vraiment pas continuer…

**I wish I was her:** Merci! Merci! C'est vrai? Les trios derniers? (Mode Chibi-eyes qui brillent) ! Et de ma part un immense merci ! Gros bizoo

**Jeremia :** Lol…suspense pour Yuki, pas encore tiré d'affaire ! Niark niark niark, il faudra que mes reviewvers soient très gentils…hehehe

**Spicycocktail **: De…surprise !! C'est moi que l'on traite de cruelle ? Snif…je ne fais que très peu de suspense… lol Mini suite pour me faire pardonner et répondre à ta question !!

**Gasp31 **: Lol moi aussi j'aime cette scène… la voili la voilà la suite !!

**Mademoiselle Ani.san :** Bon retour parmi nous Mademoiselle !! Lol rajoutons un peu de lecture à ta liste ! Lol ! Merci

* * *

16

Akari et Sasuke étaient partis, accompagnant le patron, lui sauvant certainement la vie. Cela faisait deux heures maintenant et il ne restait donc plus que les deux couples, Kyoshiro, Akira et la colérique Tokito. Mais lorsque le gamin et la « femme » étaient partis, ils ne se doutaient pas…non, et personne n'aurait pu savoir.

Ils avaient décidé, après avoir vaincu le grand Yuan, pour lequel en passant, Tokito fit une courte prière, « _Tu nous as quitté bien tôt, pas encore assez. C'était un proche, même si je ne l'aimais pas. J'aimerais pourvoir dire que l'on se reverra là haut un jour, mais le plus tard sera le mieux. Bouddha, n'hésite s'il te plaît pas à le frapper », _de vite passer le prochaine escalier afin d'en finir le plus vite possible. Oui, mais ils furent surpris.

A peine furent ils tournés vers la porte qu'un mur, énorme, sans précédent dans un bâtiment vint leur bloquer le passage. Ils avaient pensé à tout… Kyo les haïssait. Ce dernier se rappela donc la présence d'un ascenseur situé sur les derniers sous-sols, ils se trouvaient dans l'un d'eux. Cela ressemblait bel et bien à un piège, ils n'étaient pas bêtes… pas tous. Ceci, cette coïncidence, était trop belle. Quoi de mieux qu'un endroit exigu tel la cabine d'un ascenseur pour tendre un piège ? Que faire… le groupe se chamaillait sur la réponse, d'aucun aurait foncé dans le tas, défoncé le mur avec effort et persistance. D'autre pensaient à la cabine, si étroite et certainement piégée qui se dressait à leur gauche. Et ce fut à Kyo qu'appartint l'ultime réponse : la cabine. Mais il y avait une raison à cela, il voulait leur montrer qu'il passerait… mais Kyo ne savait pas, non, il ne pouvait pas savoir…

Tous pénétrèrent dans la cabine, non sans une certaine réticence. « Exigu », le mot était fort. Les sept personnes tenaient sans problème à l'intérieur de la petite pièce. Ils pouvaient bouger les bras, ne se sentait pas sardine et respirait sans difficulté. « C'était au moins ça de gagné », avait dit Kyoshiro lorsqu'il l'avait remarqué. Oui, mais un bien pour quel mal ? Ils appuyèrent sur le bouton indiquant le dernier sous-sol et lentement, l'ascenseur enclencha la descente. Une descente lente, qui faisait s'éveiller les nerfs à chaque seconde supplémentaire passée dans la cabine. Lorsqu'il marqua l'arrêt, quelque deux minutes plus tard, rien ne s'était passé et les portes s'ouvraient grand devant eux.

Maintenant que l'étape de l'ascenseur était passée, ils leur venait la crainte de descendre. Quel mauvais tour les attendait donc ? Il y avait un piège, une surprise quelque part…et il restait moins de 24 heures pour sauver les jeunes filles.

Kyo, trop courageux pour camper dans la cabine qui les avait mener à bon port décida d'avancer, de sortir, rapidement imité par Luciole. Chacun portait son précieux fardeaux avec délicatesse, ou au moins le minimum possible. Tout était silencieux, tout était blanc, tout était trop beau. A peine eussent-ils fait deux pas qu'un champ électrique leur barra le passage, manquant de leur faire lâcher leurs paquets. La seconde suivante voyait deux aiguilles piquer les deux hommes qui en l'espace d'une minute furent immobilisés. Fort heureusement, ils furent immobilisés debout ce qui permit de ne pas faire chuter les deux souffrantes. Puis quand leurs amis voulurent venir apporter leur aide, un même rideau électrique apparu devant eux, ce qui « enferma » les couples, immobile, à l'intérieur.

Les deux hommes étaient immobiles, mais pas endormis. Ils pouvaient voir, entendre…Et c'est ainsi qu'ils assistèrent impuissants, à deux Mibu connus d'Akira et Tokito, Shindara et Antera, venant leur enlevé sous leur nez leurs précieuses âmes sœurs. Personne ne les avait vu arriver, sans doute devaient ils avoir un passage protégé ou ils pouvaient passé. Mais cela n'en changea pas moins que Yuya et Aya eussent été reprises en douceur par le clan.

Deux heures plus tard, Akira, Tokito et Kyoshiro cherchaient toujours le moyen d'arrêter ces champs électriques et le tandem Kyo/Luciole ne se débloquait que très lentement. Il restait donc, si elles n'avaient pas été soignées, moins de 22 heures aux filles avant la fin.


	18. 17

**Auteur : **J'avais des envies de tortures en écrivant ce chapitre… je dois aimer les faire souffrir lol J'ai pas trop tardé avant de poster une suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Rizahawkeye :** Pas encore contente lol Voici de quoi mieux te contenter !

**Princesse d'Argent** : lol Merci beaucoup ! Kyo et Lulu, pour s'énerver, vont s'énerver…comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je devais avoir des envies de tortures… Gros bizoo

**Cally-sama** : Lol oui mais il fait progresser les choses ! Lol ah le passage de la prière… Je te remercie pour ta review elle me fais trèèès plaisir !

**I wish I was her** : Merchiiii !! Lol 22heures… on descend bien plus bas… oh ton chat peut mettre un review aussi s'il veut lol

**La-tite-yuya :** Compliqué ? Noooon voyons hehe Merci voici le prochain chapitre !!

**Mademoiselle Ani.san** : Lol non ça vient pas vite les idées…

**Gasp31 **: Oui là ils faut qu'ils se magne leurs beaux derrières !

**Baka-han** : Lol oui mais tu as rattrapé ! Les filles n'ont pas de chance non…d'être tombées sur un auteur aussi cruel ! Niark niark Moi aussi z'aime Yuan, mais de ce que je sais, tout les deux ils s'aiment pas des masses ! Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

**17**

Les grains de poussières volaient librement dans les couloirs déserts…

Les murs blancs désormais rouges accusaient les coups.

Kyo, dont les points étaient ensanglantés avait la tête appuyée contre le mur qu'il avait au préalable martelé de coups. Jamais, non, jamais on ne l'avait tourné en ridicule à tel point. La lâcheté évidente dont le clan avait fait preuve l'avait mit hors de lui.

Luciole, assis contre ce même mur regardait ses mains. Vides, oui, vides elles étaient. Envolée la précieuse nounou qui avait eu tant de patience avec lui. Envolée ce corps dont insciemment, il avait envi de prendre soin.

Et leurs trois amis les regardaient avec tristesse. Oh certes ils savaient, Kyo ne voulait pas de leur pitié et Luciole n'y faisait guère attention. Mais ils étaient tristes. Oh Tokito pas vraiment, ce petit jeu l'avait tellement amusée un temps… mais les deux hommes à ses côtés avaient connus les demoiselles et priaient, oui, priaient Bouddha de leur accorder son aide.

Mais Bouddha savait, que les vœux n'étaient pas toujours exhaussés.

Kyo et Luciole avaient mit un certain temps avant de recouvrer en totalité l'usage de leurs corps. Kyoshiro avait mit un long moment avant de trouver la faille de cette barrière faite d'électricité. Quand à Akira, il avait compté. Oui, il avait compté le temps, ce temps tellement important.

21 heures

C'était le temps qu'il leur restait à présent. D'un hochement de tête, tous se mirent d'accord pour avancer. Ils se trouvaient au dernier sous-sol, la décoration avait changé. L'ancienne ressemblait à une large entrée faisant face à trois salles. La nouvelle, plus complexe, ressemblait à un labyrinthe. En effet, la moitié du sous-sol, avait expliqué Tokito n'était habituellement pas utilisée et cachée derrière ces trois salles préfabriquées. La surface était donc en réalité multipliée par cinq. Et sur cette surface, un véritable labyrinthe avait été monté.

Lorsqu'ils avancèrent, Kyoshiro aperçu, accrochée à l'entrée une lettre comme ils en avaient déjà trop vu. Il se mit à la lire à haute voix.

_Cher Combattants,_

_Durant les batailles qui nous ont jusque là été imposées par le destin, nous sommes au regret de déplorer des pertes aussi bien dans notre camp que dans le votre. Nous ne nous attarderons pas sur la désertion de l'une de nos plus fervente membre… Nous pleurons la mort de nos frères comme nous regrettons l'état de votre compagnon. _

_Nous avons néanmoins appris une chose depuis lors : nous vous avons sous-estimé et le reconnaissons avec humilité. Cependant, nous sommes au regret de vous dire que nos morts ne l'auront pas été pour rien. En effet, nous avons bel et bien, comme annoncé précédemment, récupéré nos biens. Ce qui nous amène à la suite. Nous ne vous laisserons pas l'emporter, bien que notre effectif se soit amoindri._

_Ce que vous avez face à vous, vous le reconnaissez, un labyrinthe. Nous n'avons plus les reins pour assurer la pérennité de nos recherches, ainsi avons-nous décidé de prendre pleinement part au jeu qui est de vous piéger. Il y a un temps, j'ai aimé le nom d'un jeu, il s'appelait Real World, monde réel. Vous y êtes confronté, à ce monde réel, ce monde qui vous mènera à votre perte. Dans ce labyrinthe sont cachées ces filles que vous aimez tant et pour qui vous nous avez attaqué. _

_Le but de notre jeu sera simple :_

_Retrouvez les demoiselles avant que le sablier n'atteigne les 10 heures auquel sont réduites vos amies.  
Suivez ensuite les pistes diverses et passablement véridiques qui vous mènerons à l'antidote qui assurera leur survie.  
Ressortez vivant de cet endroit_

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu compliqué. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre, si jamais il vous venait à l'esprit de réussir, demandez donc à notre bien aimée Tokito de vous guider… jusqu'à nous. _

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Mademoiselle, Messieurs, l'expression de nos sentiments dévoués. _

_L'ultime Sage _

_P.S : Top chrono, H-10 heures._

Kyo serra les points à s'en faire saigner. Luciole brûla la lettre qui se trouvait encore entre les mains de Kyoshiro…

« Aie aie aie !!! »

Puis tous s'engouffrèrent dans ce piège sous forme de jeu, Kyo en tête de peloton, Tokito refermant la marche. Ils naviguèrent une bonne heure sans résultat quand les esprits commencèrent à s'échauffer.

« Me marche pas sur les pieds toi !! »

« Le glaçon aurait il peur de tomber ?! »

« La ferme ! »

« Aucun répondant ces hommes… »

« Je vais te faire voir moi… »

Soudain, la voix de Luciole se fit entendre :

« Akira est amoureux »

Tous sauf l'émetteur et Kyo eurent la mâchoire qui atteignit le sol, personne n'en croyait ses oreilles.

« Luciole, arrête avec tes stupides intuitions ! »

« Qui sont souvent vrai »

Mais Akira ne put râler, il ne se le serait pas permit face à son frère… il venait de mettre un point final à la conversation, visiblement énervé. Cela faisait, depuis la lettre, une heure entière qu'ils tournaient en rond et n'avait toujours trouvé personne. Puis, un faible bruit se fit entendre… ils le suivirent jusqu'à son origine.

« Kof kof kof »

« AYA !! »

Ils restèrent tous interdit devant la vision qu'ils avaient. Que les Mibu pouvaient être cruels.

A ce qui paraissait, la victime était consciente à ce stade de la … « maladie ». Et le dernier sage semblait avoir été très inspiré.

Face à eux, un engin de torture. Aya était solidement attachée à un panneau de bois placé horizontalement. Ses liens, bien trop serrés entaillaient poignets et chevilles, creusant un peu plus encore les marques de souffrances sur son visage. Ensanglantée qu'elle était, elle devait de plus voir, à quelques centimètres d'elle, un second panneau tout aussi grand et large qu'elle. Ce dernier arborait d'un bout à l'autre de longs et fins piques qu'à chaque respiration, le corps de la jeune fille venait frôler. Ses yeux visiblement fatigués étaient habités par la peur et la souffrance.

La préférée de Luciole se trouvait ainsi torturée. Tous sauf Kyo risquèrent alors un regard vers le pyromane. Et ce qu'ils virent… ils ne surent comment le définir. Un mélange de vide, de colère, de souffrance… autant de sentiments qu'ils n'avaient, mis à par le vide, jamais vu.

Luciole se déplaça lentement vers sa précieuse, l'observant avec ce même regard empli d'émotions variées. Aya détourna légèrement et sans force le regard…

« Lu… »

Le concerné mit instinctivement sa main sur la bouche de sa compagne, la dispensant de commentaire. Puis la suite alla très vite. Aya du certainement remercier Bouddha dans son fort intérieur de ne pas avoir laissé Luciole venir seul. Comme d'habitude, il ne réfléchi pas avant tout acte et failli brûler vive sa compagne en voulant brûler ce matériel venu tout droit des enfers. Kyoshiro et Akira s'étaient alors précipité sur lui l'arrêtant à temps et tout deux libérèrent la demoiselle. Elle avait les poignets et les chevilles en sang et de multiples petites piqûres sur le ventre. Son corps n'avait pas la force de la porter et ainsi elle se retrouva bientôt dans les bras forts de Luciole qui maladroitement la serra un peu trop fort. Elle était réveillée et répondait, à son rythme, à toute question qu'on lui posa.

« Oh est planche à pain ? »

Kyo perdait patience, sa petite serveuse attirait décidément beaucoup les ennuis.

« Pas… »

« Pas quoi ? »

« Pas loin… »

« ? »

« De l'eau… oxygène…vite »

Semblant comprendre que sa compagne allait sans tarder se noyer, Kyo demanda expressément davantage d'informations. Pour seule réponse, Aya tendit son bras vers le chemin qui partait derrière elle. Ils se mirent alors à courir au plus vite, Kyo les devançant de quelques mètres. Dix minutes passèrent pendant lesquels Aya avait toujours indiqué le chemin devant eux, quand ils furent arrivé au bout, ils eurent devant eux le même décors qu'en découvrant Aya, l'engin qui la retenait différant quelque peu.

Yuya ne se trouvait ni coincée entre deux planches de bois ni sanglée au plus serré. Ils avaient devant eux un large tube allant jusqu'au plafond, rempli d'eau…

Il restait moins de neuf heures.


	19. 18

**Auteur :** Hehe me revoilà !! Cette fois, j'ai torturé le mental du démon !! Niark niark niark !!

Kyo Tu as décidé de mourir ?

Moi Heu… non de te torturer, c'était une mauvaise idée ?

Kyo très !

Moi Sur ce, bonne lecture !! (S'en va très vite)

**Rizahawkeye :** Lol lectrice capricieuse hehe !

**Princesse d'Argent** : Oui Luciole a failli ne plus du tout avoir de dulcinée !!Akira, il est compliqué, en même temps quand on voit la fille on voit pourquoi il hésite !! Gros bizoo !!

**La-tite-yuya** : Oui ça devient un peu triste !! Ca en fait des couples tout ça !! Merci !! Bonne lecture !!

**Baka-han** : (L'auteur est une psychopathe tu savais pas ?) Lol, Fubuki mort pour cause de déchet sur son passage ! Publicité ? Moi ? J'en serais capable ? Juste un petit clin d'œil… lol

**Gaspy **: Lol je crois que tout le monde veux voir Yuya s'en sortir ! Ohoh se noyer est le dernier de ses soucis… je suis cruelle ne l'oublions pas !

**Himiko-chan** : Kyo va la sauver, ça devient d'une évidence telle que pourquoi ne changerions nous pas ? Et s'il arrivait plus tard…Heu, donc je te pose une question, ai-je écris assez vite ou vais-je me faire exploser ? Lol Et heureuse que tu fasses pas tout péter grâce au chapitre !! Bonne lecture !!

**I wish I was her:** Merci, ce compliment m'honneur très chère!! Merci et bonne lecture !!  
P.S : Je l'espère !!! (Auteur toute contente !!)

* * *

**18**

Kyo, qui d'habitude se contrôlait, devant cette vision, demeura horrifié.

Chaque membre du groupe était paralysé… que lui avaient-ils donc fait ?

Sous leurs yeux ébahis se tenait un tube géant, une prison aqueuse… un engin d'expérimentation.

Cette prison empli d'eau retenait l'une de leur plus précieuse amie. Mais il fut une chose qui les horrifia : les tuyaux.

Sans ne serait-ce qu'oser faire le moindre pas, ils regardaient. Ils regardaient leur amie entourée de toute cette eau... ses longs cheveux blonds onduler, libres, dans le liquide…la simple tenue d'hôpital qu'elle portait… ses yeux, à demi clos et maladifs… et ces tuyaux. Une multitude de tubes fins, allants de bons nombres de machines transpercer sa peau blanche, lui prélevant son précieux sang… ces tubes fins, qui lui prélevaient la vie.

Un silence pesant s'était installé à leur entrée dans cette partie du labyrinthe, mais ce silence de mort fut rompu brutalement. Une alarme se déclencha.

« ALERTE ! ALERTE ! OXYGENE EPUISEE !! OXYGENE EPUISEE !! »

Le groupe, perdu dans ses pensées se réveilla à cette alerte. Leur amie allait étouffée s'ils ne la libéraient pas, mais plus grave eut suivi cette alarme. Tokito, ayant gardé son calme s'approcha de l'ordinateur de contrôle et se retourna, épouvantée.

« La machine…elle…. »

« Parle plus clairement ! »

« La machine…bientôt, elle lui aura prélevé la totalité de son sang, elle va mourir si on ne la sort pas de là dans les prochaine cinq minutes ! »

Les yeux du démon s'élargirent à la seconde où ces paroles furent prononcées, sa prise se resserra sur son sabre… à la troisième seconde, il était devant cette prison, prêt à la briser. Il leva le bras et abattis son arme sur la partie en verre qui céda sans manière sous la lame colérique qui lui avait fondu dessus.

L'eau, qui n'était plus retenue par son récipient déferla sur le sol, enfin libre. Et Kyo rattrapa sa bien aimée serveuse au vol, avant que cette dernière ne pende, retenue par les perfusions. Il s'agenouilla afin de s'assurer de son maintien et entreprit, délicatement, de débarrasser Yuya de ses contraintes. Ceci fait, il la regarda, inquiet. Elle était blanche comme un linge, sa respiration était faible, très faible… elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

Le reste du groupe avait accouru à son aide, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Tous avaient la tête baissée, tous savaient, oui, qu'une personne ayant perdu trop de son sang avait peu de chance de survie, de surcroît si elle ne pouvait rejoindre un hôpital dans les plus bref délais.

Kyo avait le regard fixé sur le visage de sa compagne. Il était d'ordinaire dur avec elle, froid et distant. Encore à cet instant, personne n'aurait su dire ce qu'il pensait. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra, comme pour signifier qu'il était là, qu'elle ne craignait plus rien, qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux…que tout était fini. Il ne le dirait pas, mais ce geste le prouvait. Un cri se forma en lui, remontant tel la lave d'un volcan vers la sortie, repoussant toute entrave à sa liberté. Kyo ferma les yeux et dans un hurlement de douleur et de colère mélangés, cria le prénom de Yuya. Ce fut la première foi qu'il l'appela par son prénom, ironiquement, le jour même ou cette dernière allait très certainement rendre son dernier souffle.

Ce cri fit mal. C'était un cri de bête blessée. Le démon avait aimé, ce qui était rare et il en découvrait les désagréments, s'abandonner à l'amour, lui qui s'y était toujours fermé. Tous fermaient les yeux, la tête baissée, cette situation forçant chez ses guerriers des larmes… larmes qui dévalaient leurs joues.

Tokito se risqua un regard, mais lorsqu'elle vit le démon, les mains crispées sur ce corps inerte et bientôt sans vie elle se détourna.

Et ce fut à ce moment, qu'une lueur d'espoir ressurgie dans les ténèbres de cette situation.

Sous ses yeux, une myriade de perfusions, ces mêmes perfusions qui avait tenté de retirer la vie du corps de leur amie. Elles allaient lui donner une chance de vivre, de survivre. Elle se risqua à prendre la parole, s'adressant directement à Kyo…

« Kyo aux yeux de démon ! »

Ce dernier, interpellé releva la tête, ses yeux perçant et plein d'une colère encore contenue. Mais il écoutait encore.

« Je sais que j'ai fais partie des Mibu et que la situation est paradoxale, mais je pense avoir le matériel et les connaissances pour tenter de sauver ton amie. »

Le démon regarda son interlocutrice d'un air surpris et méfiant. Les autres, qui avaient entendus la regardait les yeux ronds. Voyant et devinant sans mal leur interrogation, Tokito tourna alors la tête vers sa découverte et là, nul n'avait besoin d'être un géni pour comprendre. Kyo posa délicatement Yuya au sol et se leva d'un bon. Alla arracher avec force le matériel et le tendit sans un mot à l'ancienne Mibu qui le prit en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ces mêmes yeux qui disaient « prend mon sang ».

L'homme s'assit aux côtés de Yuya, découvrit son bras et attendit. Tokito ne se fit pas attendre et s'exécuta. Lorsque qu'ils eurent terminé et que la malade retrouva un semblant de couleur, il ne restait plus que sept heures et demie pour trouver le grand chef et le massacrer.


	20. 19

**Auteur :** Voyons voir…dans ce chapitre, tout plein de révélations !! On approche la fin, l'épilogue sera mon prochain poste !! Comme vous le remarquerez peut être, je met quelques phrases un peu suspectes… à vous de savoir ce qu'elles signifient !! Sur ce, je passe aux réponses aux reviews !!

**Shakaan **: Oui on me dit souvent que les chapitres sont cours, malheureusement avec le temps que j'ai dans la semaine…si vous voulez que les postes soient réguliers…lol Je crois que Luciole est d'accord, déjà qu'il a failli grillé Aya alors les Mibu… Tu fais des personnages des cannibales… 'tention 'tention !

**Gaspy :** lol, je te fais des frayeurs ? He oui, court mais efficace !! La suite ? Ici et maintenant !

**Boulette de riz :** Oh niveau sang je m'en ferais pas… je me suis basée sur du spoil pour ce détail donc j'en dirais pas plus mais ça marche ! Merci et la voici !!

**Himiko-chan :** Toujours ce rire de sadique… lol Et toujours partante pour tout faire péter aussi !! C'est bien tu t'es retenu !!! Un jour je ferais une fic sur la manie de tout faire péter, par Himiko-chan !! Bon, question, était-ce assez rapide ? Parce que si dans les 4 départements ya le mien t'auras jamais la suite !! T'es une psychopathe en puissance !!

**Mademoiselle Ani.san :** Oui on peut dire ça, au moins il sera toujours avec elle !! Lol He bien j'espère qu'il n'y a pas à réclamer la suite cette foi aussi, sinon ça veut dire que j'en perd !!

**La-tite-yuya :** Lol alors c'est que j'ai réussi là ou je voulais en venir…vous faire croire à un drame !! Niark niark niark !! Nous voici au rendez vous ou le grand méchant rend peut être l'âme !!! Bonne lecture !!

**Rizahawkeye :** C'est assez vite mamz'elle ? Hehe, j'ai fais de mon mieux !! Bonne lecture !!

**Darkhuricaine :** Olala tu rattrapes tout d'un coup !! C'est rien frangin je comprend si c'est pour réviser c'est une bonne excuse !! Lol oui on me le répète souvent que c'est court … désolée…Et LOL oui vive moi, mais frérot, je pense pas que tu ai peur des katana… pour la muraille je te fais simplement voir du pays… et puis, il faut être proche de la nature…et les flingues bah je m'entraîne, il me faut bien une cible…niark niark niark !!! Lol Yuya aux yeux de démon… à voir…

**I wish I was her:** Merci beaucoup! Oh je suis promu déesse ? (Chibi-yuya ouvre grands ses yeux bleus ou il y a plein de petites étoiles dedans) Bonne lecture à toi !!!

**Princesse d'Argent** : Hehe oui, pauvre Yuya qui se trouve torturée… sans Kyo que serait-elle ? Merci beaucoup, voici la suite ! Biz

**Baka-han** : Lol, pour ce qu'il reste de Mibu… Ca pourrait juste faire de Kyo un mec un peu plus possessif lol (moi ? Psychopathe ? Tu dois faire erreur sur la personne…lol) Ohoh, ils ne me tuerons pas, sinon je retire ce que j'avais prévu dans mon prologue et je tue tout le monde ! Une véritable boucherie que ça pourrait devenir !! Niahahahaha !!

* * *

**19**

« Kyo ne te trompe pas… elle est en sursis, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est tiré d'affaire »

Les paroles de l'ancienne Mibu furent claires et sans équivoque, la vie de Yuya ne se finirait pas ici, mais elle n'était pas guérie. L'homme prit la nouvelle sans un mot et se contenta de d'examiner sa compagne du regard. Inquiet était-il sans doute.

Tous étaient néanmoins soulagés, il restait une chance à la jeune fille, il fallait la saisir, il fallait qu'elle reste forte. Cette dernière d'ailleurs, comme secrètement encouragée ne perdait rien de ce si peu de couleur qui lui était revenu. Kyo la cala le plus confortablement possible dans ses bras, au chaud et annonça le départ.

« Kyo…Aya est mal en point, Yuya a besoin de soins…et nous même avons été blessé, beaucoup moins c'est vrai mais… ne serait-ce pas mieux de revenir plus tard ? »

« Akira… »

« Non ma reine des glaces adorée, c'est une très, très mauvaise idée »

« Comment tu m'as appelé, toi, l'homme efféminé ? Et pourquoi serait-ce une mauvaise idée ? Nous pourrions récupérer ! »

« Homme efféminé ? Tu manques pas de culot !!! Ecoute, nous pourrions nous remettre, mais eux aussi, et beaucoup plus vite ! Voilà pourquoi il faut éradiquer le fléau maintenant ! »

La décision fut prise et Akira s'imposa intérieurement deux buts. Le premier étant d'en finir avec les Mibu très vite, la seconde étant de faire comprendre à cette moitié de femme à qui elle s'adressait. Et sur ces résolutions, le charmant petit groupe très unis repris sa route, avec deux blessées graves, deux ennemis probable, un pyromane sans cervelle et un démon à la colère difficilement contenue. Tous filèrent sans attendre à la recherche du grand sage.

Ce fut Tokito qui mena le groupe à destination à travers des galeries souterraines diverses et variées. Passant d'une sorte de grotte artificielle à un tunnel à peine assez large pour leur passage, sans oublier l'allée ou, après s'être encore chamaillée avec Akira, Tokito avait manqué tombée dans un trou, un grand trou, où l'on ne distinguait nullement le fond. Akira l'avait retenue, arborant fièrement son sourire de vainqueur.

Ils continuaient à progresser dans ce dédale et touchaient bientôt au but lorsque Kyo sentit son fardeau remuer. Il la regarda interrogateur, elle se réveillait.

Ouvrant de petits yeux où l'on ne distinguait que peu le vert émeraude de ses yeux, Yuya reprit lentement conscience. Sa vue était floue, un marteau piqueur jouait avec les parois de son crâne endolori, la mémoire ne revenait que par brides… Toutes ces sensations désagréables se multipliaient, son corps tout entier la faisait souffrir sans même qu'elle n'esquisse un geste, elle voulait se rendormir, ne plus les sentir… Mais cette chaleur…quelqu'un la portait elle le sentait, elle sentait ces bras forts mais tendre, cette froideur habituelle qui dégageait tant de chaleur…elle savait qui la portait. Son démon, son Kyo, son ennemi et son amant… Puis elle tenta une parole…

« K…Kyo… »

Ce dernier la regarda, comme d'habitude, on ne lui ferait pas prononcer de mots de réconfort en les lui demandant…

« T'es chiante, t'as toujours des problèmes… »

« Kyo…pardon… »

Une larme commença à perler sur ses joues pâles… mais le démon n'avait pas fini, il releva la tête et regarda droit devant lui.

« … mais tu as été forte, te relâche pas, planche à pain »

Sur ces mots, il pu voir un léger, tout léger sourire marquer ce visage blême juste avant que la demoiselle ne retombe dans les méandres du sommeil. Il était content, elle allait se battre, il le savait.

Puis, reprenant conscience de la route s'aperçu qu'un rayon de lumière apparaissait au bout du tunnel… Tokito les prévint bien que le sage était très puissant et voulu ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle se ravisa, le visage sombre. Ils continuèrent donc, malgré tout prudents.

Ils n'en revinrent pas de la vue que leur offrit la fin du tunnel. Comment se faisait t-il qu'une telle salle digne des plus grands rois se trouve sous la ville même de Tokyo. De plus si profondément qu'elle ne fit, malgré le gruyère que constituaient les sous sols de Tokyo, jamais découverte. Des tapisseries d'époque, des statues de marbres, un trône fait d'or à l'extrémité de la pièce… tout était tout simplement sublime… Ce qu'Akira ne manqua pas de faire remarquer.

« Trop beau pour ces pourris… »

Puis il détourna la tête, écœuré. Mais les « pourris » n'étaient pas loin…Derrière le trône, les draperies dévoilèrent un homme, grand, très mince et anormalement chevelu arborant une allure fière et nullement gênée de son attitude pour le moins inhumaine. A ces côtés, les fidèles Antera et Shindara, pas plus gênés que leur grand maître se dressaient comme voulant les prévenir… « N'avancez pas, ou vous allez mourir… »… Ce fut le dernier sage qui commença :

« Je dois avouer que beaucoup de chose m'ont étonnés dernièrement… »

« … »

« La désertion pour le moins inattendue de Tokito… »

« C'est toi qui m'a viré, connard…œil pour œil, dent pour dent »

« …le fait que vous aillez maintenu ces deux filles en vie alors que leur destin était tout tracé… »

« File-nous le vaccin, pourri »

« Le fait que vous soyez arrivé ici, malgré tous les pièges… »

« Yunyun est mort… »

« … »

« Ca, Luciole, on en a rien à cirer… »

Le reste de la Kyo team s'était retourné vers Luciole lors de son intervention inutile… Yuan était un ennemi, il devait mourir et ce bougre d'idiot le plaignait. Fubuki n'avait prononcé aucun mot sur ces dernières minutes, mais ce fut lui qui reprit.

« Vous voulez me tuer… je le sais. J'ai choisi un style de vie qui ne vous plait pas »

« Nous plait pas, oue ça tu peux en être sûr ! »

Kyo le regardait intensément, le dévisageait même. Plus aucune parole ne sorti des bouches durant cinq longues minutes. Lorsque Kyo ouvrit la bouche pour un « le vaccin », Fubuki le coupa.

« Je sais ce que tu es venu chercher, Kyo, le démon à qui personne ne résiste. J'aurais pu continuer mes activités malgré le fait que tu ais repris la gamine, j'aurais pu vous laisser tranquille… mais « celui qu'on ne battra jamais » me tentait. Tu es tentant, Kyo. Une force incroyable, un sens inné du combat, jusqu'à lors, aucune conscience qui te travaillait… tu étais parfait, je voulais finir sur ce joli spectacle, en gagnant, mais il semble que je terminerais ma carrière sur une défaite totale. »

« Que veux tu dire… »

« Haha, que de secrets, de mensonges… tant de morts pour une cause qui n'était que mensonge… »

« … »

« Je vais mourir, alors je peux tout révéler »

« … »

« Vous pensiez sans doute que le but de ces expériences était de faire progresser l'être humain, je me trompes ? »

« … »

« Vous faisiez erreur. La véritable raison, pour laquelle tant de scientifiques ont été réunis, fait tant de mal, pour laquelle des guerriers surpuissants sont nés de ces expériences…pour laquelle tant de personnes ont été enlevées… la véritable raison était ma maladie. Une maladie dite « incurable » et qui me dévore de l'intérieur, moi si intelligent, si fort, réduit à mourir, impuissant. Comprenez ma colère, ma frustration, alors que les médecins m'avouaient tous les uns après les autres, jusqu'aux plus doués d'entre eux, leur impuissance à me soigner. Ces expériences étaient pour me guérir. Mais il est trop tard… il y a six mois, on m'en donnait trois, maintenant…n'importe quand… »

Tous restèrent bouche bée. Les uns ne sachant réellement que dire, les autres retenant une colère leur brûlant la gorge. Les derniers étant trop mal pour ne serait-ce que réagir. Un silence pesant s'était installé. Comment réagir à pareille déclaration ? Il avouait lui-même avoir causé la mort d'un bon nombre de personnes pour se soulager… il l'avouait et le faisait en les fixant droit dans les yeux comme s'il n'éprouvait aucun remords, ce qui était certainement le cas. Il avait tué pour se soigner et avait joué une dernière partie lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était trop tard… Il méritait la mort. Et comme si les enfers avaient entendu leur appel de mort, l'homme se mit à chanceler, son nez se mit à saigner… la vie le quittait, il le savait.

Assis, seul et pâle devant son trône, ses ennemis comme ses alliés le regardaient sans bouger. Il avait avoué son but et ses alliés trahis, le laisserais, il avait avoué et ses ennemis au nombre réduit le regarderaient de haut jusqu'au bout, yeux dans les yeux.

Le tout dernier souffle n'allait pas tarder lorsque Kyo décida de s'avancer. De toute sa hauteur il le toisa avec le plus grand des mépris et sans dire un seul mot tendis la main. Il attendait quelque chose et l'homme savait quoi.

« Jusqu'à la fin tu me l'aura demandé, et ce pour une femme…kof kof »

« La ferme et donne »

Le sage, d'un geste faible déposa une petite boîte au creux de la main de Kyo et rendit son dernier soupir à cet instant. La main mole retomba le long de son corps et le démon n'accorda à ce corps sans vie qu'un regard plein de haine et de mépris. La colère de ce qu'avait fait l'homme à sa compagne, du mépris pour cet homme sans valeurs et une frustration certaine pour ne pas avoir pu régler l'affaire dans un combat. Il aurait aimé le tuer de ses mains mais la loi de la vie, ou plutôt, la loi de la mort en avait décidé autrement. Il devrait s'en contenter.

Il était à mi chemin pour retrouver le groupe, voyant l'heure fatale arriver à grand pas lorsqu'il se retourna pour regarder les anciens fidèles du clan, disparus. Il n'y accorda pas la moindre attention et repris son chemin. Mais peut être aurait il du les éliminer… un jour il s'en mordrait les doigts mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

Yuya et Aya avaient été déposées au sol, ne devant plus être bougées. Elles étaient de nouveau inconscientes, l'heure fatidique était à quelques minutes de les toucher de plein fouet. Il ouvrit la boîte et y découvrit deux seringues. Il en prit une et posa la boîte au sol, à qui prendra la bonne idée de s'occuper d'Aya.

Il s'approcha lentement, regarda sa belle avec une attention encore jamais atteinte par le démon et prit délicatement son bras, blanc comme un linge. Il lui fit l'injection. Tout était terminé, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de cela.

Luciole de son côté s'était emparé de la seringue mais voyant son expérience, Tokito la lui arracha des mains et fit l'injection elle-même. Puis elle reprit la parole après ce long moment sans un bruit.

« Cette demoiselle ci s'en sortira…mais Kyo… ton amie n'est pas encore sauvée, son état m'inquiète. Le sang, ne lui a procuré qu'un sursis, il faut se dépêcher »

« … »

Il l'a regarda tout en ce rappelant ces même paroles qui lui avaient été dites pour la première foi quelque temps auparavant. Elle n'était pas encore sauvée.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et marcha sans attendre. Les autres suivirent comme ils le purent. Ne perdant pas Luciole de vu pour ne pas qu'il s'égare avec la malheureuse Aya dans ses bras. Il leur fallu un temps record pour atteindre l'hôpital le plus proche… Yuya était redevenue d'un blanc livide…son avenir restait incertain…

Hôpital, chambre 23, un mois plus tard

Le service de l'hôpital était agité, les patients brayaient, se plaignaient… mais dans l'une des chambres, la numéro 23, un cri surpassa tout ces petits tracas.

« KYO, IDIOT, DU SAKE, ICI !!!! TU VIENS ME VOIR ET TOUT CE QUE TU FAIS, C'EST BOIRE TON SAKE !!! »

« Qu'est ce que tu peux être chiante… »

« LA FAUTE A QUI ??!!!! »

Deux infirmières qui passaient dans le couloir au même instant se mirent à sourire…

« Elle dit ça à chacune de ses visites… mais quand il n'est pas là, impossible d'en tirer un mot haha »

« Oui… à chaque fois le même cirque… »

Finalement, un mois d'hospitalisation avait apparemment suffi à Yuya pour reprendre toutes ses forces, ses jours n'étaient visiblement plus en danger. Et quelques pièces plus loin, un autre malade faisait un cirque tout aussi répétitif, mais de loin plus… charmant.

« Oh voyons…vous êtes un patient… »

« Ne me vouvoie pas…je suis Yukimura ! Tu es toute mignonne !! »

« Oh… »

L'infirmière à qui était adressé ce cinéma fondait à vue d'œil, Sasuke, Saizo et le reste des employés restèrent figés derrière la porte, blasés.

Quand à Aya… elle était sortie de l'hôpital trois jours avant et…

« Luciole !!!! Ne propose pas un jouet avec lequel tu as tripatouillé des bestioles à cet enfant, tu vas le faire pleurer ! »

« J'ai envi d'un câlin »

« J'y crois pas…toujours aussi direct »

… visiblement n'avait pas changé d'activité, toujours aussi confuse dans les sentiments de son compagnon qui un jour l'embrassait sans prévenir et le lendemain ne se souvenait plus comment faire … « ça » ou ce que c'était.

Akira et Tokito, eux, vivait le grand amour, un amour que l'on aurait pu traduire en une seule et même phrase « qui aime bien, châtie bien ». Ils s'aimaient énormément…à leur manière et en se donnant en spectacle durant leur récent voyage à Paris, la ville des amoureux.

**Et le clan Mibu ne refit plus parler de lui… du moins…pour le moment.**


	21. 20

**Auteur :** Epilogue, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin…de la partie 1 !! En fait que ce soit pour le chapitre d'avant ou celui-ci, je me suis laissé une porte ouverte car j'ai une pitite idée ! Donc bonne lecture, je encore merci pour toutes ces reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir !!!

**Himiko-chan **: Lol je ne peux pas répondre, tout dépendra de ma motivation !! De rien pour le compliment lol ! Ahah ce Luciole, toujours un train à la bourre ! S'il te plait fait pas tout péter je te livre l'ultime chapitre ! Ton rire démoniaque va me manquer tiens !! Faut que j'écrive d'autre fic pour le revoir !!

**Shakaan **: Lol non pas trop gentille, mentalement il a du souffrir de pas avoir une mort digne d'un guerrier !! Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi je suis triste que se soit le dernier !!

**La-tite-yuya :** Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (snif je suis triste c'est fini je vais plus écrire sur les malheur de la Kyo-team)

**Cally-sama** : oui déjà la fin ! Lol, une fic sans fin ? Heuuuu lol Mais merci !!! Lol peut être un suite si je suis pas trop feignante !!

**Goku :** Lol merci !! Et pour la suite… qui sait, faut me motiver !! Haha moi aussi j'ai aimé j'ai trouvé que ça leur collait à merveille !!

**Princesse d'Argent** : hahaha ne t'en fais pas les personnages ne changerons pas et Yuya a déjà bien récupéré !! Oui attendons, on sait jamais !! Gros bizoo !

**Gaspy** : C'était pas tout à fait la fin, celle-ci oui par contre !! et merci beaucoup !!! Lol en fait Lulu est un grand gamin !

**I wish I was her** : Hahaha que j'aime ce nouveau titre, je ne m'en lasserais pas ! Et j'augmente encore de niveau ? Oh génial tu sais que je t'adore toi ?! Hehehe (ça on verra pour la suite !! Merciiiiiiiii beaucoup !!)

**Boulette de riz** : Faire mourir Yuya ? je suis pas sadique moi ! Je ne suis pas cruelle ! Je la fais souffrir c'est tout…

**Baka-han **: Mdrr j'ai trouvé une protestante !! Mais je ne les martyrise pas ? Tu ne veux pas de suite ? Hehehe on ne sait pas, peux être que se sera pas cruel ! Lol à ce que je vois, tu es la première auteur à subir Ton châtiment ! C'est drôle tiens ! Lol un Akira/Tokito… pas une mauvaise idée ! On verra… merci beaucoup !!!

**Spicycocktail : **Lol je vous ai tant fait suer que ça ? Nooooon… j'en suis incapable !!! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour les reviews !!

**Manitchi **: Merciiii !! (auteur toute contente !!) Ah oui hein, c'est un point d'honneur, pas de fic sur une série ou je ne maîtrise pas les caractères ! Lol Merci pour la/les reviews ça me fait trop plaisir et je suis super contente que tu aimes mon histoire !!!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Quelques années avaient passé depuis la défaite des Mibu et le retour vivant de la troupe. Quelques années, oui, trois ans pour être exacte.

Chacun avait fait sa vie de son côté. Ils ne s'étaient revu depuis les évènements et souriaient malgré tout. Peu importe ou leurs amis étaient, ils allaient bien.

Mais un beau jour ensoleillé. Chacun de ces petits groupes reçus une lettre apportée en main propre par le fidèle Saizo. Une lettre telle que celle-ci :

_Bonjour mes amis !!!!!!!!!_

_Ca fait longtemps ? Vous avez pas fait de bêtises j'espère ! Petits coquins… Bon, vous avez vu Saizo donc je ne présente pas, vous savez que c'est moi !!! J'ai décidé qu'une réunion d'anciens amis ne nous ferait pas de mal, je vous attends avec impatience, tous !!!!! _

_Gros bizoo _

_Yukimura !!!!_

Et c'est ainsi que, de part et d'autre… de la planète, tout ces « amis » se mirent en route pour Kyoto, nouvelle demeure de leur barman préféré.

Personne n'était encore arrivé et Yukimura discutait avec Sasuke tout en sirotant un bon sake lorsque Kosuke arriva en courant.

« Monsieur Yukimura ! Monsieur Kyo et mademoiselle Yuya arrivent !! »

Ce dernier se précipita alors à leur rencontre. Mais il fut une chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune blonde…

« Oh mais qu'elle surprise ! Si j'avais su ! Kyo, c'est que tu as bien bossé !! »

En effet, la jeune personne qui se trouvait aux côtés du démon était anormalement… gonflée. Le démon ne releva pas la remarque, tira sur sa pipe et attendit. Mais Yukimura avait pu constater un instant une grande fierté dans son regard.

« Oh Yukimura, je suis contente de te revoir !! »

« Moi aussi !! Et je ne savais pas qu'il faudrait te nourrir pour deux ! C'est pour quand ? »

« Vu que le père n'est pas ordinaire, je ne ferais aucune prédiction sur l'enfant ! »

« T'as bien raison ! »

Et suite à un regard meurtrier de la part de l'intéressé, ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur. Yuya raconta alors toutes les nouvelles depuis leur séparation. Leur dernière rencontre avec Kyoshiro et Sakuya, l'absence de nouvelle de Luciole et Aya ou les dernières lettres de voyages du duo Akira/Tokito. Puis Saizo vint les interrompre.

« D'autres invités! »

Tous sortirent et se retrouvèrent face à Kyoshiro et Sakuya, main dans la main et souriants à la vue de leurs amis.

« Bonjour tout le monde !! Luciole et Aya ne devraient pas tarder, on a vu de la fumée pas loin d'ici ! »

Et comme de fait, ils n'eurent qu'à se retourner pour apercevoir ce couple insolite qui marchait vers eux. Mais ce qu'ils virent à ce moment leur rappela les quelques minutes précédentes.

« Alors toi aussi Aya ? C'est Luciole qui t'a fait ça ? J'ai du mal à y croire »

« Haha il y a des moment où il ne s'en souvient plus non plus ne t'en fais donc pas ! »

« Mais dis moi, Yuya et toi semblez en être…au même stade…c'est une coïncidence !! »

Et sur ces belles paroles arriva le dernier couple, tout en fanfare.

« Toute façon c'est toujours pareil !!! Des combats des combats et re des combats !!! Tu peux pas faire un voyages pour voyager et pas pour boxer le premier venu !!! »

« Et c'est qui celle qui s'est crêpé le chignon avec une catcheuse espagnole ya pas trois jours ? »

« … »

« Ravis de vous revoir les tourtereaux »

« Nous aussi Yukimura, merci pour l'invitation »

Puis soudain, le ventre de Yuya frappa Akira.

« Yuya !! C'est…depuis quand ? »

« Depuis l'année dernière mais le foetus est comme son père, feignant, il prend son temps ! »

« L'année dernière c'était il ya huit mois… »

« Tu me prend pour un imbécile, c'est ça ? »

« Bof… »

Sur cet entrefaite Akari avait fait une entrée très peu remarquée à son grand malheur. Elle revenait d'un voyage à Paris, ville de mode. Elle n'avait pas changée et à peine vieilli. Toujours admirablement habillée elle n'en avait pas moins gardé un fort caractère, quitte à donner des ordres à Akira devant sa fiancée.

La journée passa anormalement vite. Le sake avait coulé, la nourriture avait été abondante et les rires, permanents. Ils ne se le disaient pas mais tous le savaient, c'était un retour à cette belle époque et elle leur manquait.

Kyo n'avait pas changé lui non plus, toujours en retrait, buvant son sake et envoyant un pique de temps à autre à sa femme. Sa femme, oui. Oh ils ne s'étaient pas mariés, Yuya rêvait d'une certaine liberté et ce mot était inconnu à Kyo, mais ils se considéraient comme tel. Et donc était arrivé ce qui devait arrivé, le bas ventre de la jeune fille s'était un beau jour mis à s'arrondir.

Ce fut en quelque sorte la même histoire pour Luciole et sa compagne. Après les évènements, ils n'avaient pas su se contenter de rester en place et Luciole se perdait constamment sur le chemin de la maison. Alors un jour de début d'été, ils étaient partis sur les routes. Plus de maison et plus d'attache, totalement libre. Ils pourraient se perdre à deux et à volonté tout en faisant de petits boulots de temps à autre. Et le plus étonnant arriva. Une nuit l'instinctif Luciole avait naturellement et sans le moindre soucis prit les choses en mains… et tout oublié le lendemain. Mais il ne suffi parfois que d'une fois… Assez tard, trois mois après les faits, Aya avait découvert la chose. Son ventre n'avait pas énormément gonflé et sa grossesse ne se voyait qu'à peine, mais il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Le destin était lancé.

Il n'y avait que pour ces deux couples que les choses avaient vraiment évolués. Akira et Tokito voyageaient énormément mais se disputaient comme au jour de leur première rencontre. Akari n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'âme sœur et se plongeait dans ses vêtements pour oublier. Kyoshiro et Sakuya vivaient paisiblement et sans projets d'enfants. En effet la voyante avait découvert depuis longtemps déjà qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants, mais elle s'en était accommodé et profitait au maximum de son tendre mari. Quand à Yukimura…il multipliait les conquêtes son se fixer, refusant d'oublier son premier amour dont il n'oublierait jamais le visage. Sasuke resterait à ses côtés, du moins pour le moment et ses autres employés le suivaient partout.

Le jour commençait à décliner malgré la bonne heure qui lui restait et la pleine lune pointait le bout de son nez… Tous étaient dehors, riant et buvant lorsque Kyo vit sa compagne se refermer sur elle-même en disant…

« …les eaux…je les ai perdues »

Nul n'eut le temps de réagir qu'ils entendirent un petit glapissement. Aya ouvrait des yeux ronds, sa jupe était trempée par une grande quantité d'eau. Sakuya regarda le ciel… un petit sourire aux lèvres…

« La pleine lune a décidé, c'est pour aujourd'hui mesdemoiselles »

Mais il en fut une qui aurait aimé décidé elle-même.

« Non alors ! Pas maintenant !! Kyo fait quelque chose je veux pas qu'il sorte maintenant ! je suis pas prête !!! »

« C'est mon fils… tu crois vraiment qu'il t'écoutera ? »

« M'en fous !! Je vais serrer les cuisses il sortira pas !!! »

« Yuya… tu y resterais et l'enfant aussi si tu faisais ça »

Ce que Tokito venait de dire glaça la blonde sur place. Finalement, peut être était elle d'accord. Pendant ce temps, Sakuya avait aidé Aya à rentrer à l'intérieur pour la coucher dans un lit. Luciole avait tout regardé, immobile. Après avoir installer les jeunes femmes dans deux pièces différentes, Sakuya, Tokito et Kosuke expulsèrent tous les hommes dans le jardin ou ceux-ci se mirent à pratiquer des activités différentes. Kyo s'étais assis contre un arbre sake en main et yeux clos, il attendait sans s'inquiéter. Sasuke, à ses côtés lui demanda :

« Tu n'es pas inquiet ? »

« Non, elle a vu pire »

« Pas faut »

Luciole bousculait une chenille à l'aide d'un bout de bois, visiblement peu inquiet. Yukimura était tout content de son côté, un grand évènement avait lieu dans sa maison. Les deux enfants arriveraient en même temps. Akari était restée dehors, un accouchement salirait ses vêtements, bien qu'elle soit de tout cœur avec les mamans.

De temps à autre durant les cinq heures que mirent les femmes à mettre leurs enfants au monde, on entendait des cris, des encouragements… mais beaucoup plus de cris. Soudain les cris changèrent…de petits cris perçants.

Sakuya apparue alors dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée. Et tous les regards, même celui de Kyo, se tournèrent vers elle.

« Alors ma chérie ? Comment vont-elles ? Et les petits ? »

La voyante échangea un sourire avec lui puis les regarda tous.

« Tous s'est bien passé, les deux mamans sont à bout de force mais elles vont bien. »

« Une chance que vous sachiez vous y prendre, ma maison est trop loin de l'hôpital »

« Et maintenant les nouvelles… »

« … »

« Kyo… il y a une surprise de taille pour toi. Tu as un garçon aux yeux bien rouges… »

« C'est bien, c'est mon fils »

« … et une petite fille aux yeux tantôt verts tantôt rouges. Le premier, c'est ton fils »

Kyo avait lâché la pipe, lui qui contrôlait ses sentiments ne pouvait retenir sa mâchoire… deux enfants, il y avait deux enfants. Quand il repris ses esprits, elle le regardait toujours, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis ceci fait, la brune se tourna vers le tripoteur de chenille.

« Luciole… »

« Mh ? »

« Aya va bien, rassure toi »

« Elle avait quoi ? »

« … »

« ? »

« Elle était enceinte »

« Ah oui…c'est vrai… »

« Et le petit va bien aussi »

« Qui ? »

« Ton enfant »

« Ah ? Bien… »

Légèrement étonnée, la voyante mit un certain temps à permettre aux deux pères de rejoindre leurs épouses respectives.

Kyo alla auprès de Yuya, épuisée mais fière et contempla ses chefs d'œuvres. En effet l'un avait les yeux bien rouges, comme les siens et la seconde… variait les couleurs, à son grand étonnement. Lorsqu'elle pleurait, ses grands yeux bien ouverts devenaient rouge et dès que la petite se calmait, ils redevenaient verts, verts émeraude, cadeaux de sa mère.

Ils s'appelleraient Kyosuke et Yumi.

Luciole se rendit près d'Aya. La jeune femme ne tenait éveillée que pour contempler son précieux trésor, confortablement installé dans ses bras. Elle ne s'attendait pas à de grandes démonstrations de son lunatique mari, mais elle fut étonnée lorsqu'il effleura l'enfant de la main et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres à elle. Il ne comprenait en effet pas tout, mais son comportement compensait beaucoup. Il ne pouvait réagir comme les autres, mais il restait là, présent lors de cette étape. Le petit garçon qu'elle tenait dans les bras ouvrit de grands yeux de la couleur de ceux de son père, mais plus vivants.

Il s'appellerait Haru.

Et c'est ainsi que cette grande famille s'agrandi encore de trois membres en cette heureuse journée.

* * *

D'abord, encore merci pour les reviews je suis aux anges quand je les lis!!!

et ensuite

**Je voudrais faire un petit sondage de fin de fic !!!**

Je voudrais savoir, qui est une** fille** et qui est un **garçon **?

Par simple curiosité !!!

(mais je me doute bien qu'il y a une majorité de fille, hein ? hehe)


	22. Prologue II

**Auteur : **Et me revoilà pour la suite de Sore wa himitsu desu !! Pas de titre particulier, pas non plus de titres de chapitres et surtout, je la poste à la suite comme ça on sait bien que c'est une suite !! Je sais je sais, j'ai déjà une fic en cours… mais je la continue faut pas s'inquiéter…elle est en cours !! Lol Sur ce, je dis merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour la première partie de la fic et vous dis bonne lecture !!

**Note : **Pour les « mots » du « ptit bout » (vous comprendrez en lisant) que vous ne comprendriez pas, la déf est données dans le texte et à la fin. Il y en aura quelques uns vu que c'est un petit, il ne parle pas tout à fait bien !

* * *

**Prologue**

**19 ans avaient passé…**

**Rien n'avait évolué…**

**Aucun d'entre eux n'avait changé…**

**Cette histoire a la charge de vous le montrer.**

« Tounta (1) !!! Le monsieur il est tounta !!! »

**Flash back**

Dans une petite ville méconnue du sud du Japon, l'agitation régnait. Dans les rues les passants passaient, les femmes bavardaient, les magasins accueillaient client sur client et les enfants jouaient. Ici, tout le monde se connaissait, tout le monde se parlait et tout le monde savait tout de son voisin. Une petite ville paisible mais vivante de moins de 500 habitants.

Dans les rues, aucun cris, aucune colère…dans les rues, deux hommes. Oui, deux hommes marchaient. L'un était assez grand, approchait ou avait déjà la cinquantaine mais dégageait néanmoins un charme irrésistible. Ses cheveux bruns grisonnaient à peine, préservant une jeunesse non perdue et étaient mi-longs. Il tanguait légèrement, sans doute la bouteille accrochée à sa main y était elle pour quelque chose.

A ses côtés marchait un jeune homme de même taille, plus jeune, dans la vingtaine d'année. Il ressemblait presque trait pour trait à son voisin mais semblait sobre, surveillant celui dont on aurait dit qu'il était son père.

La paternité du premier fut confirmée par la suite. Le plus jeune, plus attentif avait voulu prévenir, mais trop tard…

« Père ! Attention !! »

Le « père », trop saoul n'avait pas remarqué le coin de la maison et s'était prit les pieds dedans ce qui entraîna inévitablement une chute dont l'atterrissage fut néanmoins contrôlé. Ce fut à cet instant qu'un petit garçon d'à peine 4 ans s'approcha, le pointa du doigt et tourna la tête vers son grand frère.

« Tounta !!! Le monsieur il est tounta !!! »

**Fin du Flash back**

L'homme à terre regarda tout d'abord d'un air étonné la petite tête blonde qui se tenait face à lui. Il n'était pas grand, comme le laissait présager son âge, avait les cheveux courts, ébouriffés et blonds. Ses yeux, d'un beau vert émeraude et grands ouverts pour le regarder étaient magnifiques. Il cru alors LA voir devant lui…

La minute de surprise passée, l'homme se releva, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres et posa sa main sur la tête du petit gars.

« Salut ptit bout ! »

Ce fut alors qu'un jeune homme entra en scène et rejoignit le petit bonhomme blond.

« Kyoya ! On t'a déjà di cent fois de ne pas parler aux étrangers ! Et montrer du doigt ne se fait pas !! »

« Mais… il est tounta ! »

« On ne dit pas tounta…on dit tombé. Aller vient ! »

Alors que tout deux s'en repartaient, ils entendirent une voix venant de derrière. L'homme saoul avait parlé.

« Hic… si ce ptit bout ressemble à 99 pourcent à Yuya…Hic… je dois bien avouer que sur vous, très cher…les gènes de Kyo ont eu raison de tout…Hic… quels beaux yeux rouges vous avez là… Kyosuke-kun… »

Le jeune homme, grand, fin, brun, les yeux rouges paru étonné, il se retourna vivement interrogeant l'inconnu du regard.

« Permettez-moi de me présenter, Sanada Yukimura, pour vous servir…et là c'est mon fils… Yuri »

**Ainsi, 19 ans plus tard les choses évoluèrent enfin…**

**Le barman était réapparu…**

**Accompagné d'un effet de surprise et d'un fils…**

**Que voulait-il donc ?**

**Telle était la question.**

* * *

**Voilà, fin du prologue de la seconde partie !! **

**Petite information explicative des noms des enfants de Kyo ! Car oui, ils n'ont pas été choisis au hasard ! **

**Kyo**suke , garçon, racine du nom de son père

**Yu**mi, fille, racine du nom de sa mère

**Kyoya**, le troisième, pas de jaloux, racine du père et de la mère !

**(1) Tounta**, Du verbe Tounter qui signifie Tomber.

Kyoya n'a jamais pu prononcer certains mots correctement, Tomber en fait parti. Personne ne sait pourquoi.

**On se revoit au prochain chapitre !**


	23. 01

**Auteur :** C'est re moi !! Je suis contente, l'idée d'une suite semble appréciée !! Je suis assez rapide là, j'ai tout plein d'idées !! Alors je ne parle pas plus longtemps !!Bonne lecture !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Boulette de riz :** lol merci de me faire confiance…j'espère que tu aimeras !

**Cally-sama :** Lol pas besoin d'anniversaire pour une suite ! Je suis contente qu'une suite fasse plaisir ! He oue, on chôme pas avec eux !! Voici la suite !!

**I wish I was her :** Chef d'œuvre ? Lol Je suis heureuse que tu aimes !!! Voyons si la suite sera digne du début !! Merci beaucoup !!

**Jenni944** : Lol voici la suite, bonne lecture et merci !

**La-tite-yuya** : Lol merci ! Jamais pensé ? Je l'avais laissé entendre pourtant… Oui, Yuki est papa aussi !! C'est le baby-boom dans Sdk !! Ah merci ! Voici la suite !! Bonne lecture !!

**Princesse d'Argent** : he oui, Yuki est papa !! Hehe ah Kyoya est choupi ? Dans ce cas le but est atteint !! Voici la suite ! Gros bizoo !!

* * *

**1**

Un petit vent frais se levait peu à peu au pied d'une petite colline, apportant avec lui les odeurs de la petite ville toute proche. Les feuilles des arbres se trouvaient ballottées, d'un sens puis d'un autre suivant ce courant d'air doux.

A cet endroit, où le vent apportait les odeurs de grillades, se trouvait une petite demeure sans prétention. Spacieuse, mais simple. Faites de bois dans les traditions d'antan, la maison était dos à la colline et face à un semblant de forêt qui la séparait de la ville.

Ici, le calme était maître… de temps à autre.

En effet, le cadre était idéal, l'air frais et l'intimité préservée. Cependant, les occupant de ce charmant endroit demeuraient peu ordinaires et ceci, malgré tous les efforts du monde, rendait cet endroit très spécial.

Devant la maison, sur une sorte de terrasse tout de bois faite, adossé à l'un des poteaux qui maintenaient le tout debout, un homme fumait. Tranquillement assis là, sans un bruit, le visage fermé et l'esprit ailleurs, il fumait. Ses yeux rouges fixaient inlassablement le vide, ne trahissant pas un instant se qu'il se disait intérieurement. Ses longs cheveux noirs, laissés libres flottaient légèrement avec le vent, sans pour autant se reposer n'importe comment. Il portait un simple pantalon noir par-dessus lequel reposait, ouverte, une chemise de même couleur.

Vu de loin, il s'agissait d'un homme simple se reposant en fumant dans le calme d'un endroit charmant.

Dehors, sur le côté gauche de la maison, une femme étendait de longs draps blancs. Ces derniers, tout comme les longs cheveux blonds de la femme, flottaient sous la force du vent, effectuant silencieusement une danse magnifique. De ces grands yeux verts pleins de vie, la femme regarda le ciel bleu sans nuage. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que ce temps durait et cela semblait la remplir de joie. Assez fine et de taille moyenne, la femme portait bien ses trente cinq années et brillait d'un charme que possèdent les femmes de cet âge.

Vu de loin, il s'agissait d'une femme calme s'occupant avec joie des travaux d'intérieur.

Quelque part à l'intérieur de la maison, toujours dans un calme exemplaire, une jeune fille s'occupait également silencieusement. Assise à côté de la fenêtre, elle avait sur les genoux, un bloque à dessins sur lequel et depuis longtemps apparemment, elle griffonnait. Assez grande, le visage fin et éclairé à demi par la lumière du soleil, elle repoussait régulièrement l'une de ses nombreuses longues mèches noires qui tombaient sur sa feuille. Vêtue d'un large pantalon noir et d'un court débardeur vert allant de paire avec ses yeux, la jeune fille demeurait concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Vu de loin, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille fragile se passionnant pour une activité artistique.

Mais s'il vous plait, ne rêvez pas, une telle famille n'existe pas.

L'homme fumait toujours, à la même place et sous les faibles caprices du même vent. La jeune fille dessinait toujours, poussant et repoussant encore et encore cette énervante mèche noire. La femme n'étendait plus les draps, déjà laissés au bon vouloir du temps depuis longtemps. Le calme régnait toujours…

Soudain, au loin, les yeux rouges de l'homme purent apercevoir quelques silhouettes. D'ici quelques minutes, des visiteurs s'arrêteraient là… mais il en était une qui n'attendrait pas jusque là.

« Kyo !!!!!!! Je ne suis pas la bonne !!!!!!!!! Pourquoi tu ne ranges JAMAIS ce que tu sors ?!!!!!!!! »

De l'extérieur, les sourcils du dit Kyo se froncèrent, la paix ne pouvait persister… il le savait. La femme continua :

« Oh !!! Tu m'écoutes ?!!! Quatre de tes cendriers pleins, deux pantalons, cinq magasines…et j'en passe !!!!! T'abuses !!!!!!!!!! »

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Ce qui n'empêcha aucunement la femme de continuer.

Lorsque cinq minutes furent écoulées et que les visiteurs furent à quelques mètres, Kyo les reconnus. Deux de ses fils... un vieux chieur alcoolique…et un inconnu. De loin, le plus petit des fils se mit à courir.

« Papa !! »

« … »

Le petit couru, couru, mais à quelques mètres de sa cible chuta. L'homme, comme blasé par la scène ne fit que soupirer. La petite tête blonde s'assit alors sur son postérieur, frotta son crâne endolori mais dit pas mots. Il se remit rapidement sur ses pattes et vint près de son père.

« Papa !! Papa !! On a rencontré un monsieur marrant en ville !! Même qu'il est tounta tout seul…comme moi !! »

« … »

Tout sourire, ne prêtant pas attention au fait que son père ne lui avait pas répondu, le petit s'engouffra dans la maison.

« Alors « papa », je vois que tu n'as pas chômé pendant mon absence ! »

« Yukimura… »

Kyosuke sembla surpris. Il n'avait finalement pas trouvé cela bizarre qu'un ami de la famille apparaisse en ville mais s'étonnait que le connaisse assez pour dire de telles choses…

« Je vois que ton fils a pas mal poussé ! Dire qu'il est né chez moi…que de souvenirs ! »

« Que veux tu ? »

L'homme, qui semblait avoir dé saoulé légèrement s'arrêta alors, un grand sourire sur le visage. Son vieil ami n'avait pas du tout changé. Cependant, comme à son habitude, il décida de ne pas répondre de suite.

« Mais c'est que je ne suis pas poli du tout ! Je ne t'ai pas présenté mon fils à moi !! »

Kyo leva un sourcil.

« Yuri ! Je te présente Kyo, un vieil ami !! Kyo, je te présente mon fils, Yuri, 20 ans, célibataire, du Verseau, né le 27 janvier d'une mère magnifique et au… »

« La ferme »

Le coupant dans son explication et soulageant un Yuri assez gêné, Kyo mit fin à sa propre souffrance.

« Mais dis moi Kyo… il me semble qu'il manque deux personnes non ? »

« … »

A ce moment, pile poil dans les temps, Kyoya revint en courant à l'extérieur, tout sourire et sa mère sur les talons. Cette dernière fut extrêmement étonnée mais ravie et oublia de suite les « bêtises » de son charmant mari.

« Yukimura !! »

« Yuya !! Tu es magnifique dis moi !! »

Yukimura, sachant d'avance ce que cela produirait avait prit Yuya dans ses bras dans le même tant qu'il lui disait ces mots. Le démon accusa le coût silencieusement.

« Ca fait ci longtemps !! Et qui est-ce ? »

« Mon fils, Yuri ! »

« Enchanté madame »

« Non c'est moi, enchantée ! Mais Yukimura, il a l'air plus âgé que…comment ça se fait ? »

« Haha on dirait que j'étais déjà papa quand je t'ai connu Yuya !! Je ne l'ai appris que quand il a eu 5 ans… »

« …vu comment « papa » court les jupons….moi, je ne suis pas étonné d'être là »

Et tous se mirent à rire, mis à part Kyo qui malgré tout fit un petit sourire.

« Mais dites moi…il n'en manque pas encore une que je n'ai pas encore vu ? »

« Si ! Yumi… je l'ai prévenue mais elle met toujours trente plombes avant de daigner se montrer. »

« Ah, le caractère de Kyo ? »

« Un petit mélange je dirais mais beaucoup du père… »

Yuya, comme une bonne hôte qu'elle était, fit entrer ses invités et tous s'installèrent autour de la table de salon. Kyo en bout, en maître, Yuya à ses côtés, puis sur le côté gauche, à droite de Kyo, Kyosuke, Kyoya et une place vide. Au côté opposé se trouvaient Yukimura et Yuri.

La conversation s'engagea entre tous sauf Kyo qui écoutait. Ils se racontèrent les dix neuf années manquées et en vinrent à parler de leurs enfants.

« C'est Kyosuke qui ressemble le plus à son père ! Il manie le sabre comme un chef, bien que ça ne lui servira jamais à rien. Et physiquement aussi c'est Kyo tout craché !! »

« Haha Yumi doit pas mal lui ressembler aussi ! Ils sont faux jumeaux après tout !! Mis à part la petite particularité qu'on a vue à la naissance… »

« Tu as raison, ses yeux changent toujours de couleur ! Mais elle ne pratique pas le sabre, d'ailleurs elle n'est pas douée pour ça ! Mais physiquement c'est son père oui !! Et caractériellement aussi !! C'est elle la plus proche !! Alors que Kyosuke tient plus de moi !! Et Kyoya c'est moi au masculin !!! »

« Oui j'ai eu l'impression de te voir et miniature !! Haha !! Mais ça doit faire une très jolie fille Yumi si elle a vos gènes… »

« Très !! »

A la vue de la tournure de la conversation, Kyo se permit d'intervenir.

« Tu t'approches pas. »

« Voyons ! Kyo ! Je suis trop vieux pour elle ! Non je disais ça pour Yuri !! »

Yukimura, tout sourire venait de lâcher sa bombe. Yuri, bien qu'il ait déjà de l'expérience féminine, car, malgré ses dires, il ressemblait énormément à son père, devint rouge pivoine, gêné. Kyo fusilla Yukimura aillant deviné ce qu'il pensait et ajouta seulement ceci :

« Lui non plus »

Et ce fut l'instant choisi par Yumi pour faire son entrée. Pieds nus, les cheveux libres lui retombants jusque sous les fesses et à moitié cachée dans l'ombre du couloir, la première impression qu'eurent Yukimura et son fils fut un nom, « Sadako » (cf : The ring). Mais lorsque la jeune fille avança encore, ils remarquèrent à quel point elle tenait effectivement de Kyo. Grande, fine, les yeux pas trop grands, le regard perçant, le visage fin… mis à part les yeux, il s'agissait de Kyo au féminin. Elle salua presque innodiblement les invités et prit place à côté de Kyoya.

Le silence dura une minute, puis tous reprirent jusque tard dans la soirée. Yuya les invita à rester, Kyo prévint Yuri de tenir ses distances d'un simple regard et la vie pu repartir, avec deux membres en plus.

**Pour le moment, Yukimura n'avait rien dit…**

**Tous avaient bien rit…**

**Peut être cette arrivée annonce t-elle d'autres invités…**

* * *

**Suite dans le chapitre 2**


	24. 02

**Auteur : **Olaaaa, bah j'ai rien à dire là alors on perd pas de temps !! Réponses aux reviews !!

**Jenni944 :** Oui les autres arrivent !

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye :** Merci beaucoup ! La suite la voilà !!

**Princesse d'Argent** : Tu ne te trompas pas !! Mdr bah il se demande peut être quand son fiston se mettra à draguer tout ce qui bouge, comme son père !! Lol ça évoluera ptete oue !! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi !! Gros bizoo

**La-tite-yuya :** Hehehe merci merci !! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite également !

**Spicycocktail **: Hehehe moi aussi il lui arrive de zapper les alertes :( Ah génial je suis contente que tu aimes !!! Bonne lecture !!!

**I wish I was her** : Aaaah génial génial !!! J'avais un peu peur… trouver de bons caractères pour leurs enfants, enfin, quelques chose qui aille avec les parents ! Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture à toi et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Gaspy **: Merci beaucoup ! Lol ça y est il parle le Yuki ! Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**2**

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que le soleil était levé lorsque Yuya apparue dans les couloirs encore sombres. Comme d'ordinaire tout était calme, mais elle le savait cela n'allait pas durer.

Elle s'était habillée simplement ce jour là. Un simple jeans accompagné d'un chemisier. De légers bâillements, quelques étirements… la journée pouvait alors commencer.

Kyo apparu à sa suite, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. En effet, si chaque jour ils se disputaient, chaque nuit les voyait se réconcilier sur l'oreiller. De cette manière, il était donc évident d'avoir autant d'enfants.

La femme alla donc préparer le petit déjeuner, sachant que son mari ne se bougerait pas pour se le préparer. Et puis, ils avaient du monde. Ce fut Yukimura qui apparu en premier. Déjà frais et une bouteille à la main dont personne ne connaissait la provenance. Il faudrait patienter encore une petite heure avant de voir la progéniture de ces derniers.

Yukimura s'assit à la même place que la veille, discuta un peu avec Yuya puis taquina un peu Kyo, lorsque soudain son ton devint plus grave.

« Kyo…tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé il y a 19 ans ? »

« … »

« C'est une question bête, tu étais l'acteur principal…mais passons… »

« … »

« Kyo, ce Fubuki et ses expériences… l'un de mes amis officiers m'a confié qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une branche de l'organisation Mibu… »

Kyo fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette période et ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt. Certes il y avait rencontré Yuya mais elle avait également failli ne pas y survivre…

« Toute la partie principale de cette organisation existe toujours et pire… on ne sait quasiment rien à son sujet… »

Puis Yuya, qui n'avait fait qu'écouter jusqu'ici prit la parole :

« Yukimura…en quoi cela nous concerne t-il ? »

« Vois tu… la seule chose que l'on sait sur eux…c'est qu'ils s'intéressent aux particularités, si je puis dire… »

« Aux particularités ? »

« Oui… les personnes naissant différents… un simple don ou une particularité physique… »

« … »

« Nous dénombrons dans le monde plus de cent enlèvements du genre… tous ont un lien direct ou indirect avec eux… »

« … »

« Kyo… vous êtes une famille remplie de « particularités » ! Je voulais vous prévenir… bien sur, j'ai appeler les autres à nous rejoindre pour les mettre au courant également, au cas ou »

« Que leur font ils…à ces gens ? »

« Nous n'en savons rien, mais nous n'en avons retrouvé aucun »

Puis Yukimura afficha un sourire radieux, changeant le sujet de la conversation à l'arrivée de Kyosuke.

« Kyo ! Je t'assure que Yuri et Yumi feraient un beau couple !! »

« … »

Le fils aîné les salua et vint s'asseoir… Il était bien éveillé, déjà plein d'énergie. Comme à son habitude, il avala un simple déjeuner et alla s'échauffer avant de s'entraîner. Tous les matins voyaient Kyosuke s'entraîner, malgré le fait que normalement, il n'aurait jamais ce style de combat à mener mais le sabre occupait une place importante dans sa vie.

Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs, Kyoya courait bruyamment en direction du salon. Le petit déjà plein d'énergie n'hésita d'ailleurs pas à toquer aux portes encore fermées. Celles de Yumi et Yuri. Ces derniers, dont les chambres se trouvaient face à face sortirent en même temps. Yuri, tentait encore de se réveiller, Yumi attachait en queue de cheval ses longs cheveux noirs. On ne pu dire si elle était réveillée, de bonne humeur ou encore comateuse… elle ne laissait rien paraître tel son père. Elle toisa un instant son vis-à-vis, lança un « 'jour » et prit elle aussi le chemin du salon.

Lorsque tous furent dans la pièce principale, Yuya fit une annonce :

« Ecoutez moi tout le monde, bientôt d'autres amis à nous vont arriver mais nous n'avons plus aucune chambre d'amis alors il va falloir se serrer lorsqu'ils seront ici ! »

Tous « sautèrent de joie », exhibant leurs têtes d'enterrement. A cet instant, on entendit une voix lointaine…

« 'ttention !! »

« … »

« STOP !!!! »

« … »

« Arrête toi !!!! »

Plus le temps passait, plus la voix se faisait proche. Plus les secondes avançaient plus Kyo, Yuya et Yukimura reconnaissaient à qui elle appartenait. Aya !.

« Stooooooooooooooooooooooop !!!! »

Un gros BOUM retentit alors. Les occupants de la maison sortirent alors et découvrirent avec stupéfaction Aya, les quatre fers en l'air, devant un scooter piloté par un jeune garçon d'environ 19 ans, derrière lui, une place vide, celle d'Aya qui s'était mal tenue et enfin tout à la fin Luciole, qui miraculeusement était encore assis, bien que le scooter ne supporte que deux personnes. Tous avaient leurs casques démodés sur la tête leur donnant un look tout à fait particulier. Aya se releva alors.

« Bonjours ! »

« … --' »

« Désolée pour l'arrivée… Haru conduit vraiment comme un pied… »

« … »

« Maman ! Dis pas n'importe quoi !! J'ai failli écraser la colonne de fourmis !! »

« … »

« Aya ! Je suis contente de te revoir !! Alors c'est bien Haru ? Qu'est ce qu'il a grandi !! Il ressemble beaucoup à son père non ? »

En effet le jeune garçon était tout à fait particulier pour l'époque. Les cheveux blonds et dans le vent, attachés pour certain dans une fine natte à l'arrière de sa tête, des pupilles claires comme son père, quoi que plus vives. De grande taille il était également élancé. Il portait de multiples piercings à l'oreille gauche, une chemise blanche au dessus d'un pantalon à carreaux rouges et noirs et de multiples ceintures plus ou moins serrées. Son pantalon semblait trop court, lui arrivant à demi mollet et il portait d'énormes chaussures faisant de ses pieds des armes puissantes et recouvrant les parties des mollets normalement à l'air. Il fallait ajouter à ceci nombre de colliers et bracelets.

On pouvait noter une alchimie intéressante cependant. Haru semblait avoir le même intérêt que son père pour les petites choses sans importance mais avoir gagné un peu de vivacité du côté de sa mère. Il paraissait moins dans la lune.

Tous le regardèrent puis on en vain aux présentations, faites pas Yuya.

« Bon, je ne sais par où commencer… Aya, Luciole, ça fait un moment que vous ne les avez pas vu mais voici Kyosuke et Yumi ! Et voilà notre petit dernier Kyoya ! »

« Enchantée »

« De même »

« Kyosuke, Yumi ! Aya et Luciole sont de bons amis à nous, de la même époque que Yukimura ! Leur fils, Haru, est né en même temps que vous ! »

« Yo »

« Lut »

« Enfin, pour Aya, Luciole et Haru, voici Yuri, le fils de Yukimura »

« Bonjours »

« Salut »

Puis on entendit Luciole pour la première fois, il était toujours assis sur le scooter.

« D'autres arrivent »

Tous le regardèrent et il fut précisé aux ignorants que Luciole faisait parfois de parfaites prédictions.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, sur le même chemin que pour les autres, on vit deux silhouettes et on entendit surtout deux voix.

« ANDOUILLE !!!! »

« Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça encore !!!! »

« PARFAITEMENT !!! »

« Tu n'es qu'une égoïste !!!! On aurait du arriver hier !!!! »

« Et alors ?!!! On est là dans les temps c'est le principal !!!! »

« Sauf que j'ai jamais demandé à avoir un casier judiciaire !!!! »

Entre temps, les deux personnes étaient arrivées. Un homme aveugle d'une quarantaine d'années sans doute et une femme du même âge. Mais ils continuèrent de se quereller sans prêter attention au public.

« Bah quoi, c'est pas toi qui voulais ce sabre ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai jamais dis qu'il fallait s'attaquer à eux !!! On pouvait acheter le même !!! »

« On s'en fou !!! »

« Non justement !! On s'est fait arrêter !!!! »

« Et alors ? »

« Je ne voulais pas être connu de la police !!! »

Tous avaient un peu compris leur histoire, mais Yukimura leur demanda quelques précisions, que l'homme leur donna.

« C'est simple !! Hier on est passé dans un quartier assez difficile, j'ai eu le malheur de trouver le sabre d'un yakuza magnifique et voilà que madame se farcis tous les yakuza, donc vingt, à elle toute seul alors que j'aurais pu simplement acheter le même ailleurs !! Comme la police traînait dans le coin, ils nous ont embarqué et nous voilà avec un casier pour agression sur Yakuza et un flic, parce qu'il y en avait un d'infiltré et sans katana ! En plus, l'amande a augmenté lorsque madame, avec toute la délicatesse du monde s'est rendu coupable d'insulte sur agent !!! »

« Oooh c'est bon… »

Yukimura, bouche bée, ne pu se retenir et éclata de rire. Les autres, sauf Kyo et Luciole, avaient les yeux grands ouverts face à ces exploits. Puis discrètement, Kyosuke demanda à sa mère…

« Maman, c'est ça vos amis ? »

« Oui ! Originaux non ? »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… »

La matinée débuta donc à merveille avec deux nouvelles arrivées dans le groupe. On trouva à loger tout le monde dans la maison, Kyo regarda d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée d'un autre garçon non loin de sa fille et la journée passa dans l'agitation la plus totale. Yukimura mit au courant discrètement les nouveaux venus et les jeunes firent connaissance.

* * *

**Suite dans le prochain chapitre**


	25. 03

**Auteur :** Aaaah aujourd'hui je me sens inspirée :D alors voici un nouveau petit chapitre !

**I wish I was her** : je suis trop contente de ces compliments !! Mdr mon petit Haru…tu l'adoptes ? Dans ce cas, il faut l'aider pour lutte contre l'agression des fourmis !!! Merci beaucoup et voici une petite suite !! Bonne lecture !!

**Jenni944 :** Voilà qui est bien dit ! Quoi qu'il y réfléchi encore… Bonne lecture !

**Princesse d'Argent :** he oue… un Kyo version papa-poule ! Ooh oui Aya est courageuse…parce que déjà avec le père, fallait s'accrocher, mais elle a le fils aussi !!! Merci beaucoup, voici la suite, bonne lecture et gros bizoo !!

**Cally-sama :** Lol Non te fais plus seppuku snif… Lol et oui, Kyo finira peut être fou…tout le monde sait que les jeunes gars comme ça c'est 99.9 d'hormones !! Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture !!

* * *

**03**

Quatre jours. Oui. Quatre jours que la vie « tranquille » et « normale » de la famille du démon avait vu son court chamboulé. Oui. Quatre jours que Kyo se rongeait les sangs chaque seconde, de chaque minute, de chaque heure… Oui. Quatre jours que de dangereux prédateurs étaient entrés dans son poulailler. Et oui. Quatre jours, qu'à chaque moment qu'ils passaient seuls, Yuya rassurait son mari…à sa manière.

« Voyons Kyo…tu sais, j'ai entendu un vieux monsieur dire un jour « Rangez vos poules car j'ai laissé mes coqs en liberté »…ce monsieur avait quatre fils…et ses quatre fils avaient chacun quatre copines… mais tu sais Kyo, Yuri et Haru ne sont pas comme ça ! Ils ont leurs pères derrière pour les retenir ! »

« … »

Bizarrement, le démon eu l'air plus inquiet après cette explication. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, sa femme s'en alla, désespérée. Mais n'avait elle pas compris ? Kyo était silencieusement inquiet, cela, elle avait saisi. Puis elle lui avait assuré que les deux jeunes hommes ne « chasseraient » pas la jeune Yumi. En cela, elle avait commencé à le rassurer. Puis elle lui avait annoncé que les pères seraient derrière pour les retenir… ce fut ici que Yuya commis sa première erreur. Une erreur fatale que l'exemple du vieux monsieur ne faisait qu'amplifier. En effet, il n'imaginait pas une seconde Luciole réprimander son fils… encore pire, Yukimura encouragerait sans doute le sien…non, vraiment, Yuya n'était pas douée dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Yukimura et Luciole avaient laissé leurs coqs en liberté et sa poule à lui se baladait comme ci de rien n'était. Non, vraiment, Kyo ne pouvait que s'inquiéter.

Et depuis ce jour, personne ne su pourquoi, mais Kyo détesta le numéro quatre…

Ce jour, au petit matin, l'on pu constater que tous étaient levés. « Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt » dit-on… et la Kyo team avait bien l'intention d'être la grande reine. L'on se serait cru dix neuf ans auparavant. Rien n'avait évolué.

Comme chaque toujours, Akira et Tokito se lancèrent dans une petite dispute matinale, histoire de garder la forme.

« Est-ce qu'on t'as un jour appris à t'excuser ? »

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt ! »

« L'intérêt est que dans ce cas il me serait plus facile de te pardonner ton agressivité nocturne ! »

« Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parles… »

« Et moi je te parle du fait que cette nuit, nous nous sommes croisé dans la cuisine et que la seule chose que tu ais trouvé à faire était de me balancer ton vers d'eau, je précise, glacée, à la figure !! »

« C'est bon pour la santé… »

« Ne change pas de sujet ! »

Jamais personne ne les avait vu ne pas se disputer ne serait-ce que quelques heures…toujours fallait-ils qu'une vanne soit placée et cela lançait la dispute.

Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin, l'on pu voir Kyo fumer, Luciole comater, Yuri discuter avec Haru et Kyosuke et Yukimura jouer avec le petit Kyoya. Yuya et Aya papotaient tranquillement autour d'une petite tasse de thé, quand à Yumi, cette dernière était partie en ville de bonne heure.

Depuis leur réunion, tous avaient pu constater que les trois jeunes garçons, Kyosuke, Haru et Yuki s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, devenant au fil du temps un trio varié mais très intéressant.

La matinée avait débutée au beau fixe et sous un temps splendide et tous espéraient que cela continu… mais comment cela pouvait-il continuer ? La Kyo-team avait une aura qui bizarrement ne faisait qu'attirer les ennuis…

Yumi marchait dans les rues de la petite ville. Depuis qu'elle était née, elle avait vécu dans cette maison légèrement en retrait. A l'école, on lui avait toujours dis qu'elle était effacée, mystérieuse… elle ne parlait pas, encore moins d'elle, avait peu d'amis et aimait la solitude. Un jour, se rappela t-elle, l'une de ses amies lui avait dit « je ne te comprend pas, on ne sait pas à quoi tu penses » et elle n'avait su que répondre. La vérité était que seule sa famille pouvait la comprendre et seulement deux personnes entièrement. Elle le savait.

Physiquement, elle avait toujours ressemblé à son père. Mentalement, il avait été diagnostiqué qu'elle était majoritairement du côté de Kyo et pourtant, faible était sa capacité au combat. Mais en même temps, elle avait une grande part de Yuya…

En réalité, Yumi était un savant mélange de son père, et de sa mère…

Cela faisait quatre jours que son coin tranquille avait été bousculé. Elle était habituée au calme et tant de personnes étaient arrivées pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue… du jour au lendemain elle avait du partager sa chambre avec son petit frère et elle en ressentait les effets, ce fut donc la raison de sa promenade en ville…s'aérer un peu l'esprit.

Elle s'arrêta tout d'abord devant un magasin de vêtements féminins… la mode de cette année ne lui plaisait gère, tournant autour des couleurs fluo et surtout du rose. Plus loin elle pu distinguer à l'oreille qu'une jeune femme, sans doute bien élevée, s'extasiait devant les robes de mariée.

« Oooh ne sont-elles pas magnifiques, Kyoshiro ?!! »

« Si… »

Le nom lui rappela vaguement les divagations de sa mère sur un dénommé Kyoshiro… il serait extrêmement pervers… Yumi n'y prêta pas attention plus longtemps et se décida à déménager face à la vitrine d'en face. Il s'agissait d'un magasin d'art…son magasin favori. Car oui, Yumi était une artiste. Et cela ne lui venait ni de son père, ni de sa mère…quoi que sa mère eue émit quelques soupçons et rapprochements entre l'habiliter à user d'un sabre et celle à user d'un pinceau…

Soudain, Yumi aperçu des ombres sur la vitrine puis y distingua cinq hommes s'étant mit en demi-cercle derrière elle. Lentement elle se retourna, son expression restant inchangée. Elle resta silencieuse afin de les laisser s'expliquer.

« Vous êtes la fille de Kyo aux yeux de démon ? »

« Il parait… »

« Vous serez bien gentille de nous suivre ! »

« … »

« Oh…tu ne semble pas avoir peur…on a pourtant entendu une drôle de rumeur comme quoi tu serais la plus faible de ses rejetons ! »

Sur cette remarque très intelligente, le reste des hommes se mit à rire.

« … »

« Tu n'es pas bavarde ! »

« C'est que j'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire… »

« Tu fais la maligne ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

L'homme commença à s'énerver. Yumi avait eu le don de le mettre sur les nerfs. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait, avec toute la délicatesse du monde à gifler la jeune fille, un homme inconnu s'interposa.

« Vous savez…c'est pas très joli de frapper une jeune fille… vous voulez pas parler et faire la paix ? »

« Mais t'es qui toi ? »

« Kyoshiro astrologue de la paix et de l'amour ! »

« Dégage… »

A la surprise générale, lorsque l'homme tenta d'envoyer valser l'importun, il se retrouva projeté dans la vitrine. Yumi ne pouvait être que surprise et cela se vit plus facilement sur son visage que sur celui de son père, quand aux hommes, ayant vu leur chef se faire mettre au tapis se contentèrent de ramasser ce dernier et de partir en courant…tous les passants les regardaient.

…

Désormais l'on atteignait le milieu de la matinée et chez Kyo, tous s'occupaient encore à leurs manières lorsque Kyo aperçu au loin trois silhouettes. Lorsque celles-ci furent à proximité, il reconnu sa fille, l'autre idiot et la voyante. Les deux derniers avaient vieillis certes mais n'avaient pas vraiment changé en dehors de cela. Toujours que tous les deux et toujours heureux. Kyoshiro et Sakuya avaient préféré, pour venir, la simplicité à la limousine.

On fit les présentations, on fit un peu l'idiot et on raconta leur rencontre avec Yumi. Yukimura dévoila alors au grand jour la raison de sa venue afin que les enfants mais aussi que les nouveaux arrivants soient au courant officiellement. On s'aperçu donc qu'il ne faudrait plus laisser Yumi seule, ce qui l'enchanta, que les Mibu les avaient effectivement trouvés, ce qui n'était pas trop dur étant donné leurs relations passées et qu'il manquait Sasuke et Akari pour que la Kyo-team contienne tous ses anciens membres. Enfin la journée se termina dans la bonne humeur malgré les nouvelles.

De cette quatrième journée, on aura retenu que Kyo l'avait détesté, que Yumi cachait la moitié de son caractère, que Kyoshiro était un sombre crétin de la paix et de l'amour et que sa petite Sakuya avait envie de se marier.

* * *

**Que nous réservent les Mibu ? Le nouveau trio Yuri, Kyosuke et Haru fera t-il des étincelles ? Connaîtra t-on bientôt la personnalité complète de Yumi ? Kyo fera t-il mieux attention à sa poule ?**

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre !**


	26. 04

**Auteur :** Hum hum…j'ai été assez longue… excusez moi ! J'ai pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps… mais mon stage approche alors j'aurais plus de temps pour vous !! Sur ce, voici la fic !!

**Princesse d'Argent** : Merci bien : D Mdr Kyo en papa poule… j'aimerais savoir comment Kamijo aurait fait !!! Oui Yuya est très nulle pour réconforter je crois !! Merci beaucoup, voici la suite, gros bizoo et bonne lecture !!

**Cally-sama** : Mdr je savais pas que le ciel était relié à la terre avec le net… Lol

Vérifions tes réponses :

exactement

on peut dire

peut être

Mdr justement je ne crois pas

Merci pour ta review, voici la suite bonne lecture !

**Spicycocktail **: Mdr pardon pour la chanson… Lol et non je ne parle pas encore d'eux…ils n'apparaissaient pas non plus dans la première partie…mais patience Merci beaucoup, voici la suite, bonne lecture !!

**Baka-han** : Mdr excuse moi lol enfin, pour t'extasier tu peux le faire maintenant Mdr Haru est un grand mélange mais ya beaucoup de Lulu Oui seul le temps te répondra Merci beaucoup et voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**I wish I was her :** Lol j'avais pas pensé à la comparaison avec les drôles de dames lol Merci beaucoup, voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye** : un moment de tendresse Kyo/Yuya ? Bien sur c'est prévu Lol vite la suite ça je pense pas que ça ait été le cas mais la voici, bonne lecture et merci beaucoup !

**Gaspy :** Mdr il faut dire aussi qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à son père Merci beaucoup voici la suite bonne lecture

**Shakaan :** Lol Mdr si ya que ça qui pouvait lui donner des cheveux blancs…enfin je te laisse lire merci et bonne lecture à toi

**Jenni944 :** Lol il est pas fermier, juste casanier

**Daffy the hinti** : lol he bien maintenant si tu le sais Lol dans une autre publication…no ça me disais rien merci beaucoup pour te review elle me fait bien plaisir Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste Bonne lecture !

* * *

**04**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la légère agression de Yumi. Cette dernière qui, d'ailleurs, en subissait désormais les conséquences.

Surveillée, enfermée à domicile et traitée comme faible, elle ne jouissait maintenant plus de la liberté de se promener en ville.

Dans ce laps de temps, les deux derniers invités attendus firent leur apparition.

Sasuke en douceur, furtivement et en silence. Il avait incroyablement poussé durant les années. Il faisait à peu près la taille de Yukimura, les cheveux courts et en batailles, des vêtements assez amples et de style militaire. Il avait également troqué son bilboquet contre un magnifique skate board orné d'un superbe loup blanc sur fond nocturne dans des tons violets foncé.

Et depuis son arrivée, le malheur avait fait de lui sa meilleure proie. Le trio Haru/Kyosuke/Yuri rentrait progressivement en action et cherchait continuellement de multiples renseignements auprès de lui.

Quand à Akari…

**Flash back**

Au matin du premier jour, tandis que Kyo fumait, que Yuya pestait et que les autres vaquaient à des occupations diverses et variées, un cri retenti.

Non loin de l'habitation, le trio avait trouvé une occupation. Occupation, qui, lucrative, leur avait appris ce qu'était la vie.

Ils étaient revenus tout penaud, la tête basse car il était une chose auquel ils ne s'étaient pas attendus… le dernier membre de la légendaire équipe savait se défendre et elle n'avait hésité.

Alors que les trois garçons avaient préparé un piège assez simple, escomptant que la dite demoiselle tombe aisément dedans, ils se retrouvèrent pris à leur propre jeu.

Ils avaient tout d'abord creusé un trou assez profond sur la largeur du chemin, puis l'avaient recouvert de branchages, de feuilles puis de terre pour rendre ainsi invisible le trouve béant qui ornait la route. Enfin, entendant l'approche de quelqu'un, ils s'étaient cachés sur le bas côté derrière de foisonnants buissons. Mais jamais personne ne passa devant leurs yeux et plus de dix minutes s'étaient écoulées… perdant patience, ils commencèrent à chuchoter, ce qui fut une erreur fatale.

Alors qu'aucun ne s'y attendait, une grande femme au cheveux d'un rose éclatant apparue derrière eux avec une horrible expression sur le visage… cette expression, effrayante, les fit sursauter et reculer… reculer jusqu'à un trou qu'ils avaient momentanément oublié. Ils tombèrent sans autre forme de procès sous le rire machiavélique de la perruque rose.

**Fin du Flash Back **

Depuis lors, le trio du bien admettre sa défaite sous le regard amusé de la compagnie qui savait bien, elle, qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à la reine des abeilles.

Depuis lors donc, la troupe s'était retrouvée au complet. Les nouveaux apprirent les limites, apprirent à les connaître…à reconnaître les proies faciles et celles auquel il ne fallait surtout pas toucher tel que Kyo, Yuya, Tokito et Akari.

Il n'y avait toujours pas eu d'attaque de qui que ce soit le troisième jour au matin. Chacun s'occupa donc comme il le put.

Kyo fumait, une coupelle de sake en main sur le perron de la maison, son regard rouge fixant le vide. Yuya s'activait dans une maison désormais bondée de monde. Elle ne s'était pas encore énervée et chacun comptait sur le fait qu'elle était assez loin de Kyo pour que cela continue. Yukimura discutait tranquillement avec Akira sur le même perron que Kyo, l'incluant de temps à autre dans la conversation. Tokito tentait, avec le plus grand des mal, d'aider de son mieux la maîtresse de maison, mais elle du faire face à son habilité ménagère quelque peu médiocre et s'énervait donc contre un pauvre fil à étendre le linge. Sasuke s'était caché depuis fort longtemps déjà, espérant un peu de tranquillité que le trio ne viendrait pas troubler. Akari gravitait autour de Kyo, comme à son habitude sous le regard d'une Aya amusée. Quand à Luciole, cela faisait bien une bonne heure qu'il regardait le chemin emprunté par les fourmis… lui qui ne comprenait pas la fascination que son fils portait parfois pour ces petits êtres… les chenilles étaient bien plus agréables à observer.

Mais il en était quatre dont on n'avait pas encore entendu parler depuis le matin. En effet, Yumi dormait apparemment encore et Kyosuke, qui devait partager sa chambre avec Haru et Yuri en était presque à s'arracher les cheveux. Il était vrai qu'en général, ils s'entendaient, malgré leurs évidentes différences, très bien. Mais il y avait des fois où, comme en cette matinée, il avait envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Depuis déjà quelques minutes…sa sœur était le principal sujet de conversation, et comme tout bon grand frère qu'il était, l'envie de la protéger prenait le dessus.

« Yumi est vraiment jolie ! »

« Oui, elle ressemble à votre père… tu crois qu'elle aime les fourmis ? »

« … »

« En plus elle est mystérieuse… j'ai à peine entendu sa voix encore et encore, je suis là depuis plusieurs jours !! »

« Moi aussi… »

« … »

« Et c'est une artiste… j'ai pas encore vu ce qu'elle est capable de faire ! »

« Moi non plus… »

« … »

« Hier matin en me levant, quand je suis passé devant sa chambre, la porte s'était entrouverte avec vue directement sur son lit… elle est très belle quand elle dors »

« Moi c'était les rideaux… »

« … »

« Ya pas à dire elle est jolie ta sœur… »

« … »

« Oui »

Une vilaine veine commençait ç grossir sur la tempe du pauvre grand frère…bientôt, il ne pu plus se retenir.

« Non mais vous vous rendez compte que c'est de ma sœur que vous parlez ?!!!!!!!!!!! »

Le silence s'installa donc… mais Kyosuke continua de parler.

« De plus, si mon père vous surprend vous allez avoir chaud aux fesses c'est moi qui vous le dis !!! Je ne vous ai pas raconté comment a fini le dernier à avoir campé devant la maison pour la voir… »

« … »

« … »

« Le mec revenait tous les jours…à la même heure, au même endroit et guettait sa sortie ! Un jour, mon père, qui au départ s'en foutait royalement est sorti pour lui parler… on ne sait rien de ce qu'il lui a dit, mais ce mec a déménagé dans la semaine sans donner aucune nouvelle !!! »

Ses deux amis déglutirent difficilement… il était vrai qu'ils n'avait pas encore fait face au démon dont on parlait tant… juste à un homme passionné par la tranquillité, fumer et boire du bon sake.

« Mais Kyosuke…un Yumi aura forcément quelqu'un… »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais si c'est Yumi qui choisi il dira rien…mais en attendant dans le rôle de père protecteur qui n'envahi pas la vie de sa fille il joue parfaitement le rôle. »

« Ok, on a compris… »

« Oui… elle ne viendra pas voir les fourmis avec moi, je suis déçu »

« … »

« … »

Soudain, alors que les garçons se demandaient si Haru ne tenait pas un peu beaucoup de son père… La voix de Yuya retentit.

« Kyo !!!!! Yumi a disparue !!!! »

Kyo fut le premier sur les lieu… il examina la chambre du regard, puis les autres arrivèrent.

« Kyo, tu crois qu'ils sont venu sans qu'on ne les entende ? »

« … »

« Non Yuya… elle est partie d'elle-même »

« Yukimura… »

« Regarde, la fenêtre ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur et n'est pas abîmée… de plus, aucune trace de lutte alors que c'est tout de même la fille de Kyo… et elle tient pas mal de toi je suis sûr, on l'aurait entendue »

« … »

Sans un mot, Kyo sorti de la pièce, traversa la maison, son sabre en main malgré l'interdiction de porter une arme en ville, passa dans le jardin jusqu'aux limites du jardin puis tous le virent s'éloigner vers la ville. En silence.

Il marcha à sa vitesse normale en direction de la ville. Il savait. Il savait où elle était. Il le savait car elle était comme lui. Il n'aimait pas les barrières, elle non plus. Il voulait faire ce qu'il désirait, elle aussi. Ce qu'il préférait c'était la cigarette, un cerisier et un bon sake, elle, c'était l'art… Il savait, oui. Il connaissait sa fille. Elle ne pouvait être que là. A la salle des arts de la ville. Alors en silence il y alla.

…

Yumi était arrivée depuis longtemps à la salle des arts et s'étonnait qu'on ne l'ait pas encore retrouvée et ramenée par la peau des fesses. Elle se disait que sa mère allait rappliquer d'une minute à l'autre, hurlant comme elle le faisait si souvent, son regard plein d'inquiétudes sans doute. Mais Yumi n'aimait pas être enfermée, de plus, depuis l'arrivée de Haru et Yuri, elle se sentait constamment observée.

« Maman va sans doute pas tarder à arriver…je ferais mieux de me dépêcher de finir avant qu'elle ne voit ça… »

Elle était seule dans la salle éclairée par les lumineux rayons du soleil. Seule devant son chevalet ou depuis plusieurs mois déjà, elle peignait son tout dernier chef d'œuvre. Lorsque soudain, alors qu'elle apposait la touche finale, la signature, elle entendit la porte claquer. Vivement, elle tourna la tête et se posta devant sa toile, la protégeant de tout regard indiscret. Face à elle, un homme…

Kyo n'était qu'à quelques rues… lorsqu'il entendit un cri familier. Il fronça les sourcils, jamais Yumi n'avait crié… juste à la naissance, puis plus jamais. Il se mit à courir vers la salle d'où il savait que le cri venait.

Cependant, la seule chose qu'il pu voir à son arrivée fut une salle vide de toute âme. Au centre de la pièce il y avait un chevalet, un tabouret et de multiples outils éparpillés sur le sol. Peinture, pinceaux… tout était à terre. Il était trop tard.

Kyo serra les poings… ses yeux se rétrécirent… les évènements se reproduisaient… avant, on lui avait volé sa femme, maintenant, on lui enlevait sa fille… dans les yeux du démon, nous pouvions distingué une certaine fureur… La colère d'un démon ayant perdu une manche de la bataille, la douleur d'un homme qui avait été impuissant, la fureur d'un père qui n'avait pu protéger sa fille.

Il s'approcha du chevalet. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Sa fille n'avait pas pour habitude de vraiment parler, elle ne faisait pas part de ses sentiments comme le faisait sa mère ou ses frères… On avait constamment l'impression que la jeune fille détestait sa condition… mais sur ce tableau tout juste terminé Kyo pu voir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Autant Kyo s'exprimait avec son sabre, sa fille, qui décidemment lui ressemblait beaucoup, s'exprimait avec le pinceau. Ce tableau représentait en effet leur maison… un soleil brillant…Kyo, en kimono, fumant sur le perron, un léger sourire comme il le faisait si bien dessiné sur le visage. Sa mère, juste à côté de son mari, en kimono elle aussi, un sourire radieux sur le visage, retenant ses cheveux emportés par le vent… Son grand frère, souriant, portant son petit frère joyeux, tout deux en kimono et elle-même… assise à terre, habillée de la même manière, un sourire timide sur le visage.

La petite famille, éclairée par le soleil brillant reflétait les sentiments de la jeune fille… Kyo serra encore d'avantage les poings…Vérifia que le tableau était sec et l'emporta avec lui.

Tous virent Kyo revenir seul, une peinture dans les bras. Tous comprirent alors…

Mais Yuya ne pleura pas…

Le regarde Kyo l'en empêcha…

Il l'a retrouverait…

Et alors, il le leur ferait payer.

* * *

**Que deviendra Yumi ? Comment Kyo fera t-il ? **


	27. 05

**Auteur **: Que j'ai été longue…pardon - -' Voici la suite bonne lecture !! En plus dans ce chapitre on avance pas beaucoup, mais je vais me reprendre

Je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews aujourd'hui, mais je remercie beaucoup **Princesse d'Argent, Chibi-rizahawkeye, I wish i was her, Daffy ze hinti, Baka-han et Gaspy !!!**

* * *

**05**

L'air était humide. Les murs, froids. Une odeur de poisson pourri envahissait les lieux et au touché des murs poisseux, Yumi repliait ses doigts pour rompre ce contact, mais ceci lui était impossible.

La pièce était sombre et humide. Une cave peut être, se disait elle. Mais les yeux bandés, elle ne voyait rien.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout. Dans la salle d'art, tout avait été très vite…

**Flash back**

Yumi était dos à sa toile, les yeux rivés sur l'inconnu. Il était grand, les cheveux en pétard et teints en blond. Il avait de petits yeux noirs, malsains. Il portait un long manteau de cuir noir, des gants de cuir également. Il était suspect et elle l'avait su au premier regard.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle »

« … »

« Silencieuse demoiselle… »

« … »

« Lorsque nous avons appris votre existence… nous vous avons tout de suite aimée »

« … »

« Et vous êtes unique ! Des spécimens aux yeux rouges… il y en a déjà deux… mais ce changement de couleur… vous êtes unique ! Unique ! »

Levant les mains et la tête au ciel comme pour remercier dieu d'un tel cadeau, les yeux grands ouverts, comme devenus fous… l'homme paraissait dans son monde. Yumi résista à l'envie de reculer, protégeant son précieux tableau. L'homme fit un pas.

« C'est pour cela mademoiselle…qu'il va falloir me suivre… »

Il parlait d'une voix calme et claire. Yumi, malgré un certain sang froid, avait intérieurement peur.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne paniquait pas, comme il l'aurait voulu, pour s'amuser, l'homme entrepris de la mettre en colère.

« J'avais envie de faire un massacre… mais on me l'a interdit… »

« … »

« Ce petit garçon… ton petit frère si je ne m'abuse… il est trop innocent, trop mignon…j'aurais eu envie… de m'en occuper un peu… »

Ses yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites… on voyait que l'homme disait vrai et qu'il y aurait prit plaisir… Yumi ne pu intérieurement se contrôler, elle rageait et ses yeux passèrent du vert émeraude au rouge sang en quelques secondes.

« Magnifique…magnifique…tu es magnifique… »

Puis la jeune fille n'avait pas pu réagir. Trop en colère, elle n'avait pas aperçu l'homme se rapprocher d'avantage… d'un coup il s'attaquait à elle, elle poussa un cris puis le noir, le néant prit place.

Et elle s'était réveillée, à ce qu'on lui avait dit, le lendemain dans l'après midi.

**Fin du flash back**

Depuis la veille, on ne savait comment réagir dans la demeure de Kyo. Ce dernier était adossé au mur de la salle principale, à côté du dernier tableau peint par sa fille.

Kyosuke avait eu du mal à retenir sa mère. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, non, mais avait prit l'arme qu'elle gardait cachée et avait voulu aller retrouver son bébé. De plus, même si le grand frère n'avait pas à s'occuper de son père, il devait calmer sa mère et s'occuper de son frère, qui, depuis l'enlèvement de sa sœur disparaissait tout le temps, la cherchant derrière l'un des arbres de la cours.

Kyosuke était exaspéré et son père, par son silence, ne l'aidait pas.

De tous les amis, aucun ne su comment réagir sur les débuts. Mais parmi eux, certains avaient vu bien pire et c'est ainsi que calmement, Yukimura était venu parler à Kyo en tête à tête.

« Kyo… je ne pense pas qu'ils soient bien loin pour le moment »

« … »

« Je propose qu'on se prépare à aller la chercher »

Kyo et Yukimura, plongés dans leur conversation, pensant être seuls n'avaient pas remarqué, mais non loin de là, tandis qu'il cherchait sa sœur, Kyoya avait tout entendu. Sa sœur n'était pas loin, mais elle n'était pas ici. Alors, comme il disparaissait tout le temps, le petit se dit que tout le monde le chercherait dans les arbres et les buissons autour de la maison.

A pas de loup, il entra dans la maison, se dirigea vers sa chambre et mit dans un de ses sac à dos son nécessaire de voyage. Un paquet de cookies, son masque de superman et son pistolet à eau.

Le soir, Kyosuke s'aperçu de sa disparition. Il était trop tard.

Kyosuke courait dans la maison à perdre alène. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son petit frère serait aussi entêté que sa mère. Il courait, cherchant ses parents.

Yuya et Kyo ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis l'enlèvement de Yumi. Pour Kyo le silence était normal, pour Yuya, il s'agissait des reproches silencieux d'une mère inquiète. Bien sur, du reste de la journée, Kyo n'avait jamais essayé de la réconforter, de lui dire qu'il irait la chercher et qu'il la ramènerait. Il le savait, s'il prononçait un mot, s'il l'encourageait à parler, elle allait crier. Alors il s'était tût. Il aurait sa propre méthode pour la rassurer. Enfin…il l'aurait appliquée, si Kyosuke n'était pas arrivé avec fracas, défonçant presque la porte, dans la chambre de ses parents. Il les surpris dans une position fort peu… décente et ne pu prononcer aucune parole pendant quelques seconde. Son père le fusillait du regard.

« Je suis désolé !! Mais … Kyoya a disparu !! Il n'est nul part »

A ces mots, Yuya lâcha Kyo en plan sur le futon, se rhabilla légèrement et couru dans le couloir, furieuse. Kyosuke, resté sur le pas de la porte se sentait mal, son père l'aurait tué de ses propres mains à ce moment précis.

Yukimura, qui passait par là, compris la scène au premier coup d'œil et pour détendre l'atmosphère parla avec légèreté.

« De toute façon Kyo…tel que c'était parti, tu nous en aurait fait un quatrième… et tu en as déjà deux à sauver, ce n'est pas très raisonnable… »

L'interpellé préféra rester muet et fini par se lever. Il avait son petit dernier à aller chercher et la mère à calmer.

Kyo arriva donc dans le salon ou il tomba sur une scène d'hystérie. Yuya hurlait qu'elle voulait aller le chercher, tirant à tout va. Haru et Yuri avaient été chargés de la retenir, ce qu'ils firent non sans difficultés. Le reste des invités étaient soit inquiet ou amusés par la scène.

« Hey planche à pain, ferme là »

Yuya s'arrêta net.

« Planche à pain ? »

« … »

« Tu oses encore m'appeler comme ça ? »

« … »

« Tu n'as pas le droit !! Je suis inquiète, j'ai le droit !! »

Kyo restait muet et Yuya s'énervait. Elle s'approcha de lui, ses grands yeux verts et furieux plongés dans ce regard rouge imperturbable. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Kyo l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira contre lui.

« Arrête de crier…tu ne me fais plus confiance ? »

« M…Mais si ! »

« Alors tais toi »

Sur ces simples paroles la femme redevint calme. Comment avait elle pu douter que son cher et tendre retrouverait ses enfants ?

Suite à cela, ils se scindèrent en deux groupes.

L'un, composé de Yuya, Akari, Tokito, Aya, Sakuya Yukimura et de Sasuke rechercherait Le petit Kyoya.

L'autre, composé de Kyo, Kyosuke, Akira, Luciole, Haru, Yuri et Kyoshiro irait récupérer Yumi.

Pendant ce temps, une petite tête blonde, son sac à dos posé sur les épaules, empruntait les chemins ardus de la forêt dans le but de retrouver sa sœur.


	28. 06

**Auteur : **J'ai été horriblement longue sur ce coup là… mais bon voilà la suite :D J'espère que vous l'aimerez bien !!

Réponses aux reviews :

**Princesse d'Argent :** he oue loin d'être sage et de rester à la maison les gamins… lol c'est clair, mignon le Kyoya mais inconscient !!! He oue, Kyo vieilli mais ne perd rien de sa classe !! Voici la suite tardive ! Merci à toi et bonne lecture !! Gros bizoo

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye** : Lol un chef d'œuvre…j'aimerais bien !! Merci beaucoup à toi et bonne lecture !!!

**Spicycocktail :** Mdr en effet, il n'avait pas de but comique à la base ce passage là ! Lol Mdr planche à pain sera toujours planche à pain dans la tête de Kyo je suppose… Lol c'est mignon ça…fight papa Kyo ! Je le réutiliserais peut être qui sait ;) Merci à toi et bonne lecture !!

**Taahoma :** j'ai adoré ton commentaire ! Toujours poêle en main… mais le pire c'est que c'est contagieux !! La dernière fois la première idée qui m'est venu pour une scène il y a avait une poêle !!! M'enfin lol c'est marrant ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci à toi !!

**Baka-han :** Lol le jour ou il arrêtera d'embêter Yuya, quelque chose ne tournera pas rond ! Lol mari comme femme, vaut mieux pas être le ravisseur lol sauf que la punition n'est sans doute pas la même ! Voici la suite un peu tardive ! Bonne lecture et merci à toi !!

**Gaspy :** Mdr un fan club de Kyoya…ok, fais donc Présidente du club je présume ? Lol Bonne lecture à toi et merci beaucoup !

**I wish I was her :** Lol voici un autre retour de fic… j'ai été trop longue… snif mais lol, c'est qu'il a l'air de plaire mon petit Kyoya… « L'époux le plus dévoué »… je n'aurais pas utilisé ce terme mais bon…Mdr Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir !! J'espère que tu aimeras autant mon petit dernier que voici !! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**06**

« Onee-chan !! »

Dans les bois ne laissant échapper de ses épais feuillages que le son de la vie qui s'écoulait en son sein, une petite voix aiguë appelait. Claire et forte, cette petite voix ne cessait de réclamer sa sœur.

« Onee-chan !! »

Le ciel s'assombrissait furieusement. Les oiseaux commençaient à prendre leur envole suite aux cris comme aux premières goûtes d'eau recouvrant petit à petit le sol. Seul le silence et les animaux en fuite répondaient à l'appel lancé par un petit garçon tout blond. Mais sans interrompre le rythme réguliers sollicitations, le petit Kyoya poursuivit…

« Onee-chan !! »

…

Dans la profondeur d'une cave sans lumière, sans chaleur et sans vie, Yumi errait parmi ses nombreuses pensées, n'entendant pas les supplications lointaines de son petit frère. Jamais elle n'avait encore eut autant de temps pour la réflexion qu'en ces jours moroses où elle ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Ce fut ainsi que plusieurs sujets, en rapport ou non avec sa séquestration lui apparurent régulièrement.

Bien évidemment, elle avait commencé par chercher un moyen pour se sortir de cet endroit, mais en vain. Enchaînée, la bouche entravée d'un bâillon, les yeux d'un bandeau… elle ne pouvait bouger. Comme pour faire échos à ses pensées, elle avait remué ses poignés blessés par le fer froid, bredouillant d'incompréhensibles paroles.

S'étaient alors ensuivit diverses choses. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa maison, sa famille, ces nouveaux amis… Comment elle avait quitté la maison, désobéissant à ses parents… Son tableau, laissé dans la salle, à l'abandon… La peur qu'elle avait ressentie pour son petit frère… Sa propre peur… Car oui, il était vrai que physiquement elle était son père au féminin, mais son peu de force trahissait aussi le sang de sa mère coulant dans ses vaines. Faiblesse qu'elle connaissait et qui l'obligeait à avoir peur dans de telles circonstances. Cependant, si on lui demandait si elle regrettait d'avoir pour mère cette femme pleine de joie et colérique, elle répondait négativement. Elle était faible…mais fière.

Une larme coula sur sa joue lorsque la crainte de ne plus les revoir fit son apparition soudaine.

Elle était néanmoins la seule larme a être versée et le resterait. Car si par malheur elle n'avait rien hérité de sa mère physiquement, elle en avait reçu la force d'attendre et de croire.

Ses réflexions ne s'arrêtèrent toutefois pas là. Un souvenir se rappela à ses bons souvenirs tandis qu'elle pensait à sa mère.

**Flash Back**

Yumi avait 6 ans. Mignonnette petite demoiselle silencieuse et sérieuse, ressemblant déjà trait pour trait à son père.

Couchée dans son lit et demandant obstinément à sa mère un histoire, comme chaque soir, elle observait de ses grands yeux rouges sa mère s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas, le visage pensif. Bien sur, à cette époque, Yuya ne manquait jamais de récits intéressants pour la descendance du célèbre démon. En plus de l'histoire, la jeune mère ajoutait toujours une émotion et un engouement tel, que la demoiselle buvait avidement ses paroles.

« Il était une fois, il y a un certain temps, une jeune demoiselle magnifique voyageant en compagnie du plus fort des samurais et plusieurs amis… »

« Le plus forts des samurais c'est papa ? »

« Oui ma chéries. Tandis que cette jeune demoiselle voyageait avec ses compagnons, ils furent séparés à l'entrée d'une forêt. Bien sur, la faute revenait entièrement au samurai qui interdisait à la belle jeune fille de les accompagner. »

« Papa il voulait pas qu'elle vienne ? »

« Voilà »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que papa est buté mon coeur »

« … »

La petite demoiselle ouvrit de grands yeux tout ronds alors que sa mère reprenait d'une voix douce.

« La jeune demoiselle, alors courageuse pénétra seule dans ce lieu mais de grands méchants vinrent l'embêter méchamment. C'est à ce moment là que le grand samurai arriva, calme et protégea la jeune fille contre les méchants monsieurs.»

« Waaa il est fort ! »

« Oui très ! Il la sauva contre plusieurs méchants !! Puis après, ils repartirent tous les deux dans la forêt sans se quitter »

« Et après il se passe quoi ? »

« La suite demain ma puce. Il est grand temps de faire un bon gros dodo »

« Bonne nuit maman ! »

« Bonne nuit ma chérie »

Et d'un baiser sur le front, elle éteignit la lumière et la fillette s'endormit.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Dans l'humidité ambiante, dans cette cave puante… la demoiselle bâillonnée appela comme elle pu, d'une voix faible la seule personne capable de venir la sauver, comme la jeune fille de l'histoire…

« Papa… »

…

Sur un chemin peu fréquenté, le groupe mené par Kyo marchait. Dans le silence de mort qui régnait sur la petite troupe, le démon cru percevoir une voix familière… il se retourna vivement, mais il n'y avait rien. Avait-il rêvé ? Il n'en savait rien et ne perdit pas plus de temps. Malgré les regards interrogateurs de ses compagnons, il n'émit pas une parole et poursuivit sa route.

La route de terre était en ligne droite en direction du second village le plus proche. Pas un villageois, pas un paysan en vue. Juste la terre, l'herbe et les quelques arbres qui parsemaient le bas côté.

Depuis le début de l'expédition, Kyosuke ressemblait énormément à son père. Silencieux, sérieux et droit comme un pique, les yeux naviguant loin devant. S'il n'avait pas tout de son père, on le découvrait sous un nouveau jour au moment où l'un des membres de la famille était en danger. Il marchait derrière on père. De la fin de la file, l'image était exceptionnelle.

Akira suivait aux côtés d'un Luciole oubliant tout à la vue d'un nuage en forme de papillon. Joli et duveteux, ce dernier captait toute entière l'attention de l'homme. Son voisin, habitué, ne s'en formalisa pas.

A leur suite, Haru, Yuri et Kyoshiro rigolaient malgré la situation. En réalité, il s'agissait surtout de faire en sorte d'alléger un peu l'ambiance quelque peu lourde du groupe. Kyo et son fils, à eux deux, plombaient l'atmosphère à des kilomètres. Ils enchaînaient donc, depuis une vingtaine de minutes, bêtises sur idioties qu'il ne serait pas indispensable de connaître. A savoir juste que Kyoshiro était le meneur.

Environ une centaine de mètres plus en amont, une jeune et jolie jeune femme brune était assise à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Les yeux fermés, elle pouvait aisément sentir les samurais passer près d'elle, sans s'arrêter. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Alors que Luciole passait à ses côtés, elle se fit entendre de sa voix enchanteresse.

« C'est vraiment triste… une si jolie jeune fille… »

La compagnie stoppa net sa progression. Kyo devait être celui qui la regardait le plus lourdement. Mais elle laissa le temps à tout le petit groupe de la détailler avant de continuer.

La femme était grande, portait de courts cheveux bruns, des formes fort généreuses et arborait un kimono de prêtresse rouge et blanc. Lorsque tous virent bien avec qu'elle belle femme ils avaient affaire, elle reprit.

« Le jeune Yumi…elle est si mignonne »

« Comment sais tu ? »

« Je sais tout, Akira-san »

Il y eut un silence d'une dizaine de secondes. Le démon ne perdit plus de temps.

« Une informatrice ? »

« Exact… »

Kyoshiro intervint plus vivement.

« Je pensait que les informateurs avaient disparus depuis longtemps. »

« A quoi sert un informateur si on sait qu'il existe ? Qu'il est là ? A rien… »

« Pourquoi nous aides tu ? »

« Je devais un service à un ami… »

Après cette brève présentation, à laquelle elle ajouta qu'elle se nommait Okuni, l'informatrice entra plus en profondeur dans les détails.

« Je sais où est ta fille, démon mais je ne prends pas la peine de te préciser qui la détiens, il me semble que tu le sais déjà… il apparaît clairement que ta famille est poursuivie par le mauvais sort »

Lorsqu'elle vit que Kyo perdait patience, elle précisa encore.

« Elle risque d'être prochainement déplacée, je pense, mais pour le moment… il se pourrait bien qu'elle se trouve dans un endroit bien sombre. »

« Où ? »

« Je paris que tu n'as pas cherché dans la forêt ? »

« … »

Le groupe resta muet face à cette révélation… la forêt ? Puis Okuni continua…

…

Dans le village tranquille, Yuya appelait son fils désespérément. Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Les passants regardaient la femme avait curiosité mais ne lui fut d'aucun secours. Personne n'avait vu le petit dernier.

La mère était inquiète, peu à peu la fin de la journée approchait et toujours aucun signe d'un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir pu aller loin. Bien qu'il soit débrouillard, même très voir trop quand cela n'arrangeait pas Yuya, le petit était encore naïf et jeune, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être au bord de la panique. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Kyo qui lui recherchait Yumi.

Le plus vite que le groupe le pu, il visita tous les lieux ou Kyoya avait l'habitude de se rendre…sans résultat. Cependant, malgré l'approche de la soirée, le manque de signes de présence du garçon et le fait que personne ne l'avait croisé, on pouvait entendre la blonde se motiver à haute voix, pour ne pas se décourager.

Cependant, l'on pu voir que malgré l'inquiétude qui était présente chez tout le monde, chacun avait une réaction différente.

Comme pour préserver ses habitudes, Akari ne paraissait pas du tout motivée. A tel point d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait lancé, une heure auparavant :

« Il reviendra quand il aura faim le gamin ! »

Yuya n'avait pas relevé connaissant son amie. Mais s'était tout de même dit qu'elle le lui ferait payer lorsque l'occasion se présenterait et dans des circonstances moins sérieuses.

Tokito jouait l'éternelle indifférente pour ne pas avouer, simplement, qu'elle espérait que le garçon allait bien. La fierté était là et ne la quittait pas.

Sakuya, pour sa part, tentais régulièrement une phrase d'encouragement mais se contentait, sinon, de chercher sérieusement et en silence.

Pour détendre l'ambiance de ce groupe ci, les rôles des clowns furent attribués à Yukimura et Sasuke dans le rôle, dans l'ordre, de celui qui embête et de celui qui se fait ennuyer. Ne laissant aucun répit à son jeune protégé, l'ex barman s'en donnait donc à cœur joie, tout en cherchant, bien sur, le petit Kyoya.

Toujours était-il qu'à la tombée de la nuit, Kyoya demeurait encore introuvable.

…

Le petit bonhomme blond trottinait dans le bois tout en persévérant à crier le nom de sa sœur auquel jamais aucune réponse, jusqu'à maintenant, ne s'était faite entendre. « Onee-chan !! » « Onee-chan !! » répétait il sans cesse, la voix presque cassée désormais.

Non loin de là, quelqu'un épiais.

Il avança encore et toujours à la recherche de sa précieuse sœur. Il avait aisément parcouru la moitié de la forêt en sens inverse à la direction dans laquelle le cherchait le groupe de sa mère. Il était évident qu'elle ne le trouverait donc pas.

Tandis qu'il s'arrêtait, reposant ses pieds et sa voix presque éteinte, il regarda autour de lui. Rien, pas une ombre qui bougeait, pas une personne… Quoi que, une voix l'interpella, sur sa droite. Une petite grand-mère qui se baladait ici venait de lui parler.

« Bonjours mon petit… »

« Maman m'a dit de pas parler aux gens que je connais pas »

« Que veux tu qu'il t'arrive avec moi mon petit…je suis sénile… »

« … »

« Bonjours, donc »

« Bonjours »

« Tu es seul ? »

« Oui…je cherche grande sœur Yumi »

« Ta grande sœur ? »

« Oui… des méchants monsieurs l'ont emmené »

« … »

La resta silencieuse un moment. Puis reprit.

« Pauvre petite… j'espère que tu vas la retrouver mais n'est-ce pas dangereux de se promener seul au début de la nuit ici pour un petit garçon ? »

« Mais je suis courageux…je veux faire comme papa, je veux sauver Yumi ! »

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui… je veux bien t'héberger chez moi, comme ça, demain, tu pourras repartir à la recherche de ta grande sœur ! Tu ne peux quand même pas passer la nuit dehors ! »

Le petit fit mine de réfléchir même si les implications de cette proposition ne lui apparaissaient pas du tout à l'esprit. Il finit par accepter…

…

Pas très loin, dans une sombre maison éclairée par de simples bougies et perdue au milieu de la forêt, des hommes étranges discutaient. Parmi eux, l'étrange personnage qui avait enlevé Yumi.

Ils étaient au nombre de six et trois ou quatre d'entre eux étaient en pleine discussion. Le reste jouait aux cartes, un peu en retrait dans un coin. La conversation était calme, plus sous la forme d'une réunion d'information qu'autre chose. Celui qui débuta était un petit homme frêle auquel on voyait les os.

« J, t'as été nourrir la d'moiselle ? »

« Oui, mais elle refuse d'avaler quoi qu'ce soit… remarque, l'odeur de poisson qu'ya en bas donne envie d'gerber »

« On s'en fou… dmain on l'envois à Tokyo, l'aura pas l'temps d'mourir d'faim »

Ils rirent tous un peu… le sort de la gamine leur était indifférent. Avant de continuer leurs occupations, l'un d'eux lança en l'air :

« C'est l'patron qui va êt' content… il la veut vite en plus d'ça ! »

* * *

Fin de mon petit dernier...je vais tenter d'aller plus vite pour le suivant j'espère qu'il vous a plû!!

**A suivre…**


	29. 07

**Auteur:** Non? Je suis en retard? Je crois bien aussi... Je m'en excuse! Et c'est pourquoi je reviens avec un petit chapitre, histoire de pas reprendre trop fort...

Réponse aux reviews: 

**Princesse d'Argent: **Pourquoi? Parce que ce sont des enfants lol Mdr surtout celle là tu verras... comme vieille c'est pas chouette...mais pas dans ce chapitre! Mdr bonne imagination même si je ne sais pas encore trop comment ça va tourner! Merci beaucoup! Désolée pour l'énorme retard de la suite! Gros bisous!

**I wish I was her:** Merci bien! Oui, clown de service...une petite envie! Que j'aimerais que Kyoya t'entende! Merci beaucoup! Bonne lecture!!!

**Spicycocktail**: Hehe il ne faut jamais désespérer... regarde, ce chapitre a été encore plus long maisje fini toujours mes fics! Tout relire? Ca fait plaisir! L'informatrice n'est pas la fille d'Okuni, c'est Okuni elle même! Voici la suite, merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

**Gaspy:** Kyoya a vraiment du succès! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye: **lool merci beaucoup à toi!! J'espère que ça te plaira encore! Bonne lecture!!

**Daffy the hinti**: He oui longtemps, ce coup ci aussi d'ailleurs! Merci beaucoup ça me fais très plaisir!! Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**07**

Jamais situation n'avait été aussi pénible pour Yumi. Les murs étaient toujours froids et humides, les menottes qui la retenait lui paraissaient de plus en plus glaciales et une drôle d'impression la taraudait depuis longtemps, elle n'aurait su préciser combien.

Elle ne savait s'il faisait jour ou bien nuit, ni si les bruits qu'elle entendait lui étaient bien familiers, comme elle le pensait. Une chose était certaine, quelque chose avait changé.

Parallèlement à ce problème, elle commençait à ne plus sentir ni ses mains si ses pieds, sans doute le froid y était-il pour beaucoup. Elle avait finit par se faire, avec grand mal à ses yeux bandés mais son appétit était toujours absent. Elle ne mangerait rien avant d'avoir, en face d'elle, sa mère, son père et ses deux frères. Mais elle ne savait pas, non, elle était loin de se douter que...

La porte de sa « cellule » s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas et brouhaha. A cet instant, ce fut une cacophonie qui s'introduisit dans la pièce. On pouvait à peine distinguer les rires qui venaient de l'étage supérieur ni les cris d'un homme forçant quelqu'un, semblait-il, à rentrer tellement la voix de son frère hurlait son mécontentement.

_Kyoya?_

Yumi reprit comme un semblant de vie en entendant la voix de son petit frère vriller ses tympans.

_Que fait-il là? _

Toujours sous les cris persistants d'un petit bonhomme totalement apeuré, Yumi se redressa, tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venaient les hurlements et essaya, en vain, de tirer sur ses chaînes. Elle voulait aller le serrer dans ses bras, le rassurer ou les rassurer tous les deux... mais elles ne lâcheraient pas.

L'homme qui maintenait l'enfant dans la pièce n'était autre que le plus crétin de ceux qu'elle avait croisé ici, aussi ne faisait-il aucun cas d'avoir à faire avec un enfant. Il le maintenait à bout de bras, par le col, quitte à l'étrangler par moment. Il riait presque devant cette scène qui, rien que par le son, déchirait le coeur de Yumi. Elle aurait voulu se détacher et lui sauter à la gorge. Mais encore une fois, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle devait se contenter d'écouter cette scène. L'homme, las de rire se mit alors à parler:

« Vlà cki arrive quand on fait pas cke les maman conseillent »

Yumi ne comprit pas cette remarque mais elle salua le fait que cette dernière ait sonné la libération de son petit frère. En effet, fatigué de la situation, l'homme avait lâché l'enfant dans la pièce et refermé la porte aussi vite. Kyoya se retrouva donc par terre, devant la porte. Il n'avait pas vu sa soeur, trop occupé à crier et à se débattre. Il se relevait lorsqu'il entendit la voix qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps.

« Kyoya? Kyoya c'est toi? »

Le petit fut surprit et sursauta à l'écoute de cette voix Ô combien familière. Il lui fallut quelques secondes, puis, réalisant, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses petites joues noircies. Yumi l'entendit pleurer de loin.

« Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaan »

Et ce fut le début des grandes eaux. Le petit se précipita vers sa soeur, en larme comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il se cramponna aux jambes liées de sa soeur chérie et pleura de plus belle, répétant inlassablement « Onee-chan! Onee-chan! ». Une goûte perla sur la joue de son aînée.

« Kyoya... que fais tu donc là? Ou est papa? »

Le petit ne se calmait pas, ce qui l'empêchait de répondre correctement et audiblement à la question.

Il se frottait les yeux mais ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas.

« J'ai...sniff...ze te retroubeeeer...sniff... maman...triste...papa... pas content... Sniff... messant monsieurs... suis tountééééé...sniff... dame elle est...pas belle sniff... »

Yumi prit une minute pour tenter de décoder son jeune frère. Mais il y avait des trous dans ses déductions. Tout le monde avait du se mettre à sa recherche et visiblement ne cherchaient pas au bon endroit. Le monsieur qui l'avait enlevée était méchant, ce qu'elle confirmait et une dame dont elle ne connaissait l'existence était moche...ou bien méchante. Mais cela n'expliquait en rien la présence ici de Kyoya qui n'aurait jamais dû quitter la maison.

Elle décida de mettre une pause à ses réflexions et de se concentrer sur son frère. Elle lui parla longuement pour le rassurer, le réconforter. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le petit sécha enfin ses larmes avec difficulté. Ils ne voyaient tous deux pas grand chose mais Yumi le senti s'asseoir près d'elle, collé à ses jambes. Il reniflait encore mais parlait déjà plus normalement.

« Sniff... papa y biendra guand? »

« Je ne sais pas, bientôt... »

« Pouquoi y t'ont mis là? »

« Je ne sais pas... mais ne t'en fais pas, papa viendra! »

Et ainsi son petit frère finit par s'endormir, épuisé sans doute de sa marche, de ses cris et de ses larmes. Yumi fit de même, jusqu'à ce que...

Kyo, Yuya et Kyosuke, suivis de près par toute la petite troupe fonçait dans la direction que la femme nommée Okuni leur avait désigné. Personne ne savait pourquoi ni comment elle avait su, ni d'ailleurs qui elle était mais ils fonçaient. Elle leur avait dit, il fallait se dépêcher, le temps était compté. Alors ils couraient, il couraient, encore et toujours plus vite.

Le milieu de matinée était à peine atteint. Un bruit de frein crissant réveilla Yumi. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier si Kyoya était toujours là. Elle fut rassurée de le voir toujours blotti contre elle. Mais il semblait avoir bien froid et l'inquiétude reprit le dessus. Elle ne prêta plus aucune attention au bruit précédent. Elle réveilla son petit frère et elle se mit, même si elle savait cela vain, à réfléchir à une solution de sortie. Tout en s'asseyant au sol elle pensait. Soudain, elle sentit sur son visage de douces petites mains. Son bandeau, dont elle avait mit si longtemps à se faire venait de lui être retiré par Kyoya, qui de ses grands yeux la regardait avec inquiétude.

Elle fit un grand sourire au garçon et continua de chercher, mais cette fois, prit en compte les mains non liées du petit. Puis ce fut là que la lumière se raviva dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas pu le distinguer plus tôt, mais la cave était dans un état lamentable et elle comprit pourquoi il faisait si froid. Il y avait, dissimulé avec peine derrière de grosses caisses un trou béant donnant sur l'extérieur. Une personne de sa taille ne pouvait pas passer. De toute façon, elle ne le pouvait pas, mais un petit comme Kyoya... Elle savait le petit plein de ressources et avec un excellent sens de l'orientation. Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

« Kyoya! Est-ce que tu veux m'aider? »

« Viiiiiiiiiiiiiii »

« Tu vois le trou là bas? »

Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

« Kyoya, il faut que tu passes dans le trou! »

« Non ze veut pas te quitter!! »

« Kyoya, tu veux me sauver? »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Alors il faut que tu sortes et que tu trouves papa!! »

« Papa? »

« Oui! »

Il sembla réfléchir pendant une minute. Yumi entendait des pas se rapprocher.

« Vite!! Va chercher papa!! »

Le petit parti alors en courant vers le trou et comme prévu le passa sans soucis. A ce moment même, la porte s'ouvrir et ce fut un homme loin d'être bête qui se montra.

Et Kyoya courait, courait dans la direction que lui dictait son instinct.

Le groupe de Kyo courait toujours. Ils ne perdaient pas une seconde. Personne ne parlait. Cette fois pas de mise d'ambiance ni de clowneries de toute sorte. Sans la savoir ils se rapprochaient du but quand tous virent Kyo faire un écart et éviter un obstacle. Tous s'arrêtèrent alors. Essoufflé et arrêté là sur le chemin, Kyoya les regardait comme heureux de les voir. Yuya accouru le serrer dans ses bras.

« KYOYA!!!! J'ai eu tellement peur!!!!!!! Mais ou étais tu donc?! »

« Avec Yumi »

Et là tous le regardèrent interloqués. Mais comment ce petit bout avait-il fait et surtout, saurait il les y amener?

* * *

Suite une prochaine fois 

Dico de Kyoya:

Rappel: Touter tomber

Messant ya vraiment besoin d'une déf? lol


	30. 08

**Auteur:** J'ai été plus viiiite! Miracle! Surtout ces derniers temps avec les études et tout... Bon, je vous l'accorde il n'est toujours pas très long mon chapitre, mais il est arrivé!

**Réponse aux reviews: **

**Chibi-rizahawkeye:** Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, est-ce assez rapide? Lol Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Peckforever:** c'est trop trop trop trop bien, tu adores!! Je suis vraiment contente!! (et les sushi aussi c'est bon! ) voici voici, je continue! Merci à toi et bonne lecture!!!

**Spicycocktail:** et oui le retour!! Oui je me rend compte snif, je suis désolée! Mdr Le petit bout de choux a toujours ses fans, même après un temps d'absence! Ohoh les réponses à tes questions juste en dessous! J'ai été assez rapide cette fois? Lol J'espère, j'ai fais de mon mieux! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**I wish i was her:** je suis super contente que tu aimes!! J'ai eu du mal à le sortir, manque d'imagination! J'espère que celui ci te plaira tout autant! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

Princesse d'Argent: Lol ne fond pas trop stp Par contre oui c'est vrai, il est bien courageux! Lol oui il retrouve son chemin mais le fera t-il assez vite? Mdr voici la suite, mais qui te laisseras autant de questions à la fin je pense Gros bizoo merci et bonne lecture!!

**Gaspy:** Un coup de bol pour Yumi... ça reste à voir... Oui une suite plus rapide en tout cas !Merci à toi et bonne lecture!

**Nanamy:** :D Mdr qu'il a comme succès Kyoya! Ça me fais vraiment plaisir tout ce que tu dis là! J'espère que tu aimeras cette fic jusqu'à la fin!! merci beaucoup et bonne lecture à toi!

* * *

**08**

Kyo regarda son plus jeune fils droit dans les yeux. Il avait toujours pensé, et ce depuis sa naissance, que Kyoya était celui de ses trois enfants qui lui ressemblait le moins. Non pas que le genre blond aux yeux vert ne lui plaisait pas, il était même marié avec, mais sa force loin de celle de son frère lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Hors, il était désormais devant la preuve qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de sa progéniture. Le petit était courageux et fort de caractère. A vrai dire, il n'aurait pas su dire si Kyoya ne tenait pas plutôt de sa mère sur ces points également mais, qu'importait, finalement il aimait sa compagne et, même s'il ne le disait pas, adorait ses enfants, forts ou non.

Le groupe avait laissé au petit quelques minutes pour se reprendre puis tous étaient repartis. Bien qu'ils aient dû se contenter de l'allure peu rapide du jeune garçon, ils n'en étaient pas moins certain d'être, ce coup-ci dans la bonne direction. Cependant, une chose tracassait Yuya depuis l'arrivée du petit.

Que s'était-il passé là bas pour pousser Kyoya à courir si vite et à arriver avec une mine si apeurée? Qu'arrivait-il à sa fille?

Mais le seul moyen de répondre à cette question était de la poser directement à Yumi et elle le savait. Yuya essaya donc de refouler cette question lancinante à l'arrière de ses pensées. Elle voulait courir, ne plus penser qu'à courir. Mais il en fut un qui remarqua son air momentanément absent.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment ouvert la bouche depuis un certain moment. Le temps des plaisanteries douteuses avait expiré depuis fort longtemps. Le trio ressent avait même été dissout. Ceci se comprenait, Kyosuke était autrement plus touché qu'eux par la disparition de sa soeur et plus tôt, de celle de son frère.

Au final, Haru et Yuri s'étaient retrouvés seuls en queue de peloton. Mais il vint un moment ou le digne fils du bavard Yukimura ne put s'empêcher de reprendre la conversation. Et ce, sur un sujet n'étant pas vraiment la priorité du moment.

« Pauvre Yumi!! Prisonnière d'on ne sait qui si loin de moi... »

Il parlait d'un air grandiloquent. Il aurait fait, tout comme son père, un très grand orateur.

« ... »

Haru, lui, qui en qualité d'orateur aurait fait un réel flop, ne prononça pas un mot.

« Tu ne t'inquiète donc pas pour elle? Ô misérable adorateur des fourmis! »

On aurait dit soudain qu'il devenait acteur d'une pièce de théâtre dont il était le seul à connaître les règles.

« Si »

Ce seul mot fit avorter la pièce. Cette seule réponse stoppa net un Yuri, déconcerté. Le fils du barman regarda d'un regard en biais le fils si ressemblant de Luciole. Ce dernier semblait avoir quand à lui totalement oublié ses propres paroles ce qui, le cas échéant aurait totalement ravis Yuri, mais ce fut sans compter le merveilleux don que lui avait fait les gènes d'Aya, des neurones d'avantages réactives. Haru continua:

« Je suis inquiet, je l'aime beaucoup »

Ce fut un véritable choque pour Yuri. Ne pouvait on a appeler ceci un début de déclaration? Bon, en effet, l'intéressée n'était pas là pour entendre... mais lui l'avait entendu, et ça le gênait quand même...un minimum. Après tout, il se rappelait les paroles de son père, juste avant leur départ.

**Flash back**

« Papa, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois venir avec toi chez ton amis!! »

Son père avait alors répondu en chantonnant:

« Tu verras... il doit y avoir une belle chose à voir maintenant là bas! »

« Une belle chose? »

« Mais ouiiii... mon cher ami a une fille! »

« C'est pas pour ça qu'elle doit être jolie »

« Ça se voit que tu n'as pas vu les parents toi! Jeune loup! »

Ils avaient donc prit la route, puis son père avait ajouté:

« En plus tu ne devrais pas avoir de concurrent sérieux! »

**Fin du flash back**

Yuri se les rappelait, ces paroles. Pas de concurrence... Haru semblait bien parti pour être un adversaire sérieux pourtant. Mais le fils Sanada fini par revenir à la réalité... il y avait plus urgent, la sauver. Alors il se tût et couru, comme tout le monde.

Yumi, les yeux grands ouverts sur la porte de cette cave n'en revenait pas. Elle était étonnée, elle avait peur et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, l'arrivée de son père.

L'homme qui se tenait dans l'entrée n'était pas très grand, n'avait pas l'air particulièrement mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences... car il en imposait. Il avait une présence. Ses cheveux teints en rouge lui donnait un air de démon, impression que finissait de compléter ses yeux... ses yeux de la même couleur que son père, que son frère et que les siens, parfois. Elle resta figée ainsi, fixant les yeux de cette personne pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes, puis un cris la ramena à la réalité.

« Ou est le gamin?!!!!! »

L'un des hommes passablement débile qui la surveillait depuis un moment venait d'entrer en trombe dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi tu 'as plus ton bandeau?!!!! »

Il s'approcha d'elle comme furieux. Non, pas « comme », il était furieux. D'une poigne forte, il l'attrapa par les cheveux comme ci elle allait parler par la force... elle ne dénoncerait pas son frère... elle était son aînée, elle le protégerait.

_Pourvu qu'il ait réussi à s'en aller! Qu'il s'en soit sorti! Qu'il soit avec papa... Oh papa...s'il te plaît... viens me chercher..._

L'homme avait commencé à la frapper, comme pour prouver sa force à l'homme, pour montrer qu'il faisait son boulot. En effet, il le faisait, il frappait fort...mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec « ça ».

**Flash back**

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiin »

Yuya se pencha pour faire face à sa petite fille qui pleurait, une vilaine plaie sur la tête.

« Que s'est il passé ma chérie?!! »

« Ché Kyu'ukeeee il s'entraîgnait agnec bapaaaa pi y m'a tapéééééeee »

( en claire: C'est Kyosuke, il s'entraînait avec papa puis il m'a frappée )

En effet, elle avait grandi dans une maison ou les bobos étaient choses courantes... si vous appelez « bobo » une jambe cassée, une plaie bien ouverte... Yumi, qui petite ne savait pas qu'il fallait éviter d'aller sur le terrain d'entraînement lorsque son père entraînait son frère l'avait bien appris, ce que signifiait avoir mal.

**Fin du flash back**

L'homme continuait donc de la frapper à l'aide de ses poings. Il ne la ménageait pas mais elle ne parlerait pas. Puis une puissante poigne arrêta l'homme dans sa lancée, l'envoyant balader par la même occasion. Le nouveau, aux yeux rouge tels ceux de son père s'agenouilla à ses côtés et pris son menton dans sa main. Il essuya un peu le sang qui coulait des plaies qui venaient d'être faites et lui parla si doucement que cela lui donna la chaire de poule.

« Bonjours mademoiselle... je me présente, je suis le roi. Pour tous ici, c'est moi le roi, celui qui commande tout... on m'appelle le roi rouge...de par mes yeux et de part les victimes que mes actiosn ont engagées »

« ... »

« Il y a un moment, j'ai failli faire une grave erreur, et j'y suis presque parvenu. J'ai manqué tuer ta mère... mais qu'elle erreur j'aurais commise là! Ce que je voulais depuis si longtemps est arrivé! Kyo, un être si unique, a engendré une fille! Une fille! »

« Et alors? »

« Et alors cette fille possède son sang et ses gênes, ses yeux rouge en parti... cette fille peut être utilisée... pour créer beaucoup plus de personnes aussi exceptionnelles que ton père et moi! Sois heureuse...ton existence va servir! »

Yumi essaya de se dégager de son emprise mais il était trop fort. Ses yeux s'agrandir de peur et elle cria, elle cria réellement, du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait...

« PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Et non loin de là, la voix retenti dans le silence tranquille mais pesant de la foret. Le groupe qui courait s'arrêta. Kyo tendit l'oreille et se mit à accélérer... sa fille l'appelait, l'appelait lui...


	31. 09

**Auteur:** Aller, un petit chapitre! Un petit, mais mouvementé! On approche de la fin!! Mais je vous laisse lire!!

**Réponse aux reviews: **

**Nanamy:** he oui, mère porteuse du roi rouge...quel avenir, hein? Ah oui avec Kyo il vaut mieux savoir lire entre les lignes! Et oui, bien sur Yukimura sera toujours Yukimura, on va pas le changer hehe Oui tu as déjà dis que tu étais une grande fan mais je ne m'en lasse jamais! Lol aller voici une autre suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste!! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

**Spicycocktail:** une crise d'angoisse? Tant que ça? Lol heu... en même temps, toi tu sais comment traiter spécialement une mère porteuse? Voici la suite! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour la review!

**I wish I was her:** terrorisée? Oui pauvre Yumi... Merci beaucoup pour ton chapitre, j'espère que celui là ne te terrorisera pas lol Bonne lecture

**Daffy from the GoldenFreaks :** Oui un combat pour bientôt! Voici la suite! Merci beaucoup à toi et bonne lecture!

**Princesse d'Argent:** Lol si je t'écoute je n'ai que des fins terribles! Mdr ohoh je ne crois pas que Kyo va le faire parce que tu lui ordonnes tu sais hehe pour les deux garçons on verra on verra Voici la suite ou tout change Merci à toi gros bizoo et bonne lecture!

* * *

**09**

« PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Yuya ne put s'empêcher une montée de haine, de peur, d'angoisse...le tout bloqué volontairement dans sa gorge, retenu. Ce cris qu'avait poussé sa fille...un cris si... désespéré. Tout comme son mari et son plus grand fils, elle accéléra le pas. Plus besoin désormais de se laisser guider par Kyoya... la voix les guiderait. Aya attrapa le petit à la volée et suivi plus lentement le groupe.

L'homme le plus musclé de la maison arriva, détacha la demoiselle et la porta tel un sac à patate sur son épaule. La grand mère et le roi rouge suivirent de leurs yeux ravis le convois forcé.

« Mon roi...ton rêve se réalise enfin... créer ton propre peuple, qui t'obéira au doigt et à l'oeil... je suis si émue »

« Merci Kana... il me reste une chose à faire et ma mission ici sera terminée »

« Laquelle, mon roi? »

La vieille femme en eut vite la réponse mais eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'elle agonisait déjà, un bras plongé jusqu'au coude dans sa cage thoracique. Sans une once de remord dans le regard, le roi ajouta:

« Tu as amené ici ce gamin exprès... laissé le trou dans le mur volontairement... Kana, tu as délibérément amené le père jusqu'ici »

Puis il la regarda rendre son dernier soupir. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts par la peur, ses mains agrippées à son agresseur. Le roi, après un ultime regard à celle qui l'avait vu grandir se détacha de ce corps sans vie puis s'en retourna.

« Adieu, maman »

Dehors, Yumi criait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

On entendait clairement les cris de la jeune fille percer à travers les arbres. Bientôt, Kyo qui était en tête de file aperçu la dite maison, une camionnette blanche et un homme tenter d'y faire entrer sa fille, déchaînée. Il n'attendit pas les autres qui tentaient de suivre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en fonça sur la camionnette.

Yumi tambourinait sur les épaules de l'homme sans effet et l'empêchait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de l'enfermer dans le véhicule. Mais elle n'était pas forte, elle ne pouvait résister plus longtemps. D'un grand coup, l'homme la projeta dans l'arrière de la camionnette sans ménagement et elle alla se jeter contre la paroi opposée. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore relevé la tête elle entendit alors un grand cris. Vite, elle regarda ce qui arrivait et croisa des yeux rouges, familiers, protecteurs. Elle voyait ce regard la scruter de la tête au pieds, vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, d'un seul élan elle se projeta dans ses bras.

Kyo réceptionna sa fille sans réticence cette fois. D'ordinaire il rechignait mais là, dans ces circonstances, il était heureux qu'elle puisse se jeter à son coup. Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin vue, il avait foncé à sa rencontre. Mais il avait fallu qu'il lui casse les dents à lui, cet homme l'avait brutalement « lancée ». Mais le résultat fut bien pire, si bien que Yumi ne voulu pas même y jeter un second regard.

Peu après son frère la prit dans ses bras. Il la serrait presque trop fort. Puis ce fut le tour de sa mère qui la serra tellement fort que Kyo, à sa manière, dû la rappeler à l'ordre. Yumi, elle, pleurait et s'excusait à répétition. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'être sortie. Tous furent ravis de la revoir ainsi en si bonne santé.

Yumi était tellement ailleurs, qu'elle en oublia la personne qui demeurait encore à l'intérieur. Soudain elle senti le bras de son père la tirer en arrière. Elle le vit se placer devant elle, ainsi que son frère. Elle rejoignit les autres derrière. Ce fut le roi qui commença:

« Très cher Kyo... d'une certaine manière... nous nous retrouvons »

« ... »

« Après tout, celui qui retenait ta femme n'était autre que moi »

« ... »

« Tu dois m'en vouloir... d'abord ta femme, puis ensuite ta fille... »

« ... »

« Je suis vraiment odieux »

« Tu lui voulais quoi, toi? »

« oh de bien spécial... juste quelques bébés, je me serais débrouillé après ça... et après elle aurait été trop fatiguée, trop usée...après tout, ce n'est pas une sinécure d'accoucher pendant plusieurs années sans s'arrêter »

« ... »

« je vois que je viens de t'énerver encore d'avantage... »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent encore pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes. La tension était énorme. Personne n'osait rien ajouter. Yumi se serrait contre la première personne qui venait, qui n'était autre d'ailleurs que Haru. Yuri préféra ne rien dire, trop absorbé par ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

Soudain ils virent les corps bouger, se déplacer, préparer des sabres pour se faire un véritable combat à l'ancienne. Les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour un combat qui s'annonçait acharné.

Ils ne voyaient plus rien, ils n'entendaient plus les autres, à côté, aussi bien les gentils que les méchants. Les sabres s'entrechoquaient, se heurtaient, de plus en plus violemment. Des goûtes de sang giclaient sur le côté, la poussière dû à l'affrontement s'élevait dans les airs. Les enchaînements allaient à une telle vitesse qu'une personne non initiée tel qu'Aya ou Yuya avait du mal à suivre. On voyait Kyo mener, son visage sur lequel était peint la colère. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants après un dernier enchaînement de coups plus spectaculaires les uns que les autres. L'un en face de l'autre ils se scrutaient du regard.

Le souffle de tous était en suspend. Qu'allait il se passer? Qui allait gagner?

Après cette petite pause, les deux combattants se jetèrent de nouveaux l'un sur l'autre dans ce qui sera par la suite un combat acharné et serré.


	32. Chapter 32

**Auteur :** ohoh j'ai pas trop traîné là, je suis contente ! C'est pas encore la toute fin… il manque l'épilogue… mais il arrivera d'ici peu !

**I wish I was her :** mdr sauvetage pas encore terminé même!! Si si il a vraiment dit ça! He oui c'est un fou… je suis très contente que tu ais aimé !! J'espère que celui là te plaira également ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !!

**Peckforever :** mdr pourquoi on me dit que je suis cruelle ? T-T ou sadique aussi…snif en tout cas je suis heureuse que tu aimes !! j'espère que j'aurais pas trop fais attendre ton petit cœur maltraité Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Miss Gaspy :** he oui ! aller voici la suite!! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Nanamy :** Elle t'a manqué ? Kyaaa suis contente ! Mdr on peut dire que j'ai eu une bonne idée d'inventer Kyoya…lol Voici la suite !!! j'espère que tu aimeras autant que le reste !!! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Princesse d'Argent :** Lol mais en même temps elles ne seraient pas comme ça mes fins ce serait pas drôle !! Mdr je suis sure qu'avec tes encouragements kyo va reussir ! Merci beaucoup gros bizoo !! voici la suite !

* * *

**10**

Après cette petite pause, les deux combattants se jetèrent de nouveaux l'un sur l'autre dans ce qui sera par la suite un combat acharné et serré.

Du sang. De la poussière. De la sueur. Ce combat sans gagnant évident entrait dans sa deuxième heure. Les souffles s'étaient nombre de fois coupés, croyant au coup final, mais il était toujours l'un des combattants qui reprenait du poil de la bête. Ainsi ils se battaient toujours.

Yumi était toujours accrochée à Haru et s'y accrochait d'autant plus à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son père perdre du terrain. Le jeune homme ne disait rien, mais voyait, oui, voyait Yuri se mordre la lèvre inférieur à chaque regard qu'il lançait sur la jeune fille. Il eut un mince sourire.

Yuya était à côté de son fils. Elle voulait soutenir son mari et se rapprocher au maximum. Elle avait déjà vécu ce style de scène mais s'inquiétait toujours autant. Son mari semblait un instant mener, puis l'instant d'après l'inverse. Plus que du suspense, ce combat était une torture. Mais elle regardait, ne baissant pas les yeux, elle voulait pouvoir regarder son mari gagner, car aucun doute, il finirait par gagner. C'était sûr.

Un nouveau nuage de poussière s'envola. Une bonne partie recouvrit les deux combattants, se mélangeant et au sang et à la sueur. Les épées s'entrechoquaient à un rythme effréné mais on pu voir le roi bien plus blessé que Kyo. De petites blessures oui, mais le nombre finissait par rendre l'affaire sérieuse. Il para un coup direct mais fut trop lent à arrêter le coup porter sur sa gauche par le démon. Au niveau de la hanche, une large plaie d'une vingtaine de centimètres de longueur s'ouvrit alors. Le roi, étonné ne pu s'empêcher de placer sa main dessus, ce qui le ralenti et permit à Kyo de prendre l'avantage. Un bon coup au poignet de son adversaire le désarma et ce dernier eut bientôt la fine lame sous la gorge.

Tous soufflèrent de soulagement. Yuya, plus habituée et certaine qu'il gagnerait fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourire. Kyosuke fut tout aussi content, de plus il s'agissait du premier vrai combat qu'il pouvait admirer. Il était subjugué. Yumi pleurait de bonheur, si Kyo n'était pas encore admiré par sa fille, voilà qui était fait, elle le voyait d'une toute autre manière. Kyoya, dans les bras d'Aya, sauta à terre en hâte et voulu courir jusqu'à son père, content. Sa mère le rattrapa de justesse.

Kyo savait ce qu'il se passait derrière lui mais était encore trop en colère pour s'en préoccuper réellement. Il regardait, la haine dans le regard, cet homme qui voulait faire de sa petite fille une machine à bébés. Ne se préoccupant pas des conséquences, il égorgea sans sentiments cet homme infâme. Le corps s'effondra au sol, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

A ce moment, Yuya lâcha Kyoya qui accouru près de son père sans même un regard sur le cadavre. Il s'accrocha à sa jambe, content. Yuya ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, lui sautant au coup pour un doux baiser plein de fierté, de bonheur, de remerciement… Kyo songea alors qu'elle n'avait jamais si bien embrassé qu'à cet instant.

Kyosuke apparu une minute plus tard à ses côté, les yeux brillant d'émerveillement. Il n'y eut besoin d'aucun mot et d'aucun contact pour faire comprendre à son père comme il était fier. Puis Yuya se recula, suivie de Kyoya et Kyosuke. Le démon dirigea ses belles prunelles vers son bébé. Oui car il s'avait que de tous ses enfants, ce n'était ni Kyosuke ni Kyoya qui avaient besoin d'un père protecteur, mais belle et bien la calme Yumi. Cette petite fille qui l'avait toujours regardé aussi bien de son regard rouge brillant que de ses yeux verts pétillants mais qui n'avait jamais montré à quel point elle avait besoin de quelqu'un.

Il ne quitta pas son bébé des yeux. Sa progéniture qui petit à petit quitta ses yeux rouge pour un vert plein de vie. Il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues, son visage se déformer légèrement puis il la vit courir, courir dans ses bras, répétant encore et encore… « merci ». Et pour la première fois, il resserra ses bras autour de la jeune fille. Elle se blotti contre lui et, à bout de fatigue fini par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Et tout le monde les regardaient, les trouvant, touchant, adorables… si mignons.

Et en ce milieu d'après midi, tous reprirent le chemin de la maison.


	33. Epilogue

**Auteur:**Rekoukou tout le monde!!! Voici l'ultime et dernier chapitre! Très court malheureusement, c'est la raison pour laquelle il y a un petit bonus!! J'espère que vous aurez aimé!!!

Réponses aux reviews: 

D'abord merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi la fic!!!

**Chibi- Risahawkeye:** oui oui bien sur il y a un dernier chapitre... mais petit!! Le voici!! Encore merci d'avoir suivi!! Bonne lecture!

**Peckforever:** Lol plus de KyoxYuya...moui en bonus lol je suis super contente que ça t'ais plu!!! Merci beaucoup à toi pour toutes tes reviews!!! Bonne lecture!

**I wish I was her:** Non ce n'était pas déjà fini...mais maintenant oui! Lol Je suis vraiment contente! J'espère que tu aimeras autant l'épilogue!! Merci pour toutes tes reviews et bonne lecture!

**Miss gaspy:** Lol l'épilogue le voici le voilà! Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tout!

**Daffy from the GoldenFreaks :** Oui c'était plus court et là ça l'est encore plus lol! Merci beaucoup à toi et bonne lecture!!!

**Nanamy:**Ravie que ça t'ai plu!! très émouvant apparemment! Lol j'espère que le tout dernier te plaira autant! Merci pour tout et bonne lecture!

**Princesse d'Argent**: Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews!! je suis contente que la fic t'ai plus et j'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur!! lol Bonne lecture à toi et gros bizoo!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Au réveil, Yumi se remémora tout ce qu'il s'était passé tel un film dont elle était l'actrice principale... ou plutôt la victime principale, son père étant l'acteur, le héros de son histoire, son héros à elle.

Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle en déduisit, à la lumière qui filtrait que l'on était le matin. Assise dans son lit, elle prit le temps de se réveiller totalement et ce fut là qu'elle le vit... son oeuvre, son tableau... il était là, il l'attendait, avec Kyosuke dormant à ses côtés. Kyosuke, mais aussi Kyoya. Ils ne l'avait apparemment pas quittée.

Une larme coula... une larme qu'elle essuya sans attendre. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop pleuré.

La jeune fille mit pied à terre et s'habilla en silence, ne voulant réveiller ses frères... mais échoua. Le premier, le plus petit, lui sauta au cou sans retenue aucune. Le second fit de même et la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'elle tenait encore Kyoya. Ils disaient qu'ils étaient heureux, ils paraissaient plein de joie.

Kyoya sauta à terre dans la seconde qui suivie l'étreinte et fonça dans la maison, hurlant « Yumi est debout!!!!!!! ». La chambre fut bientôt trop petite pour tous. Yuya pleura de joie et tous lui dirent à quel point ils étaient heureux (surtout Yuri et Haru). Mais il en était un qui n'était pas là. Lorsque Yumi s'en aperçu ce fut Yuya qui prit la parole.

« Il t'attend. »

Ces simples mots. Deux simples mots, et Yumi partit à grandes enjambées en direction du seul endroit ou son père pouvait l'attendre. Dehors, à l'entrée, adossé à son poteau en fumant certainement sa cigarette.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi vite à parcourir la maison. Bientôt l'entrée était en vue, la porte grande ouverte et une fumée que l'on pouvait voir flottée dans les airs. Elle sortie en courant et se planta face à son père, qui la regarda, un sourcil levé.

« Couché! T'es fatiguée »

« Beh! C'est comme ça que tu parles à ta fille qui vient te dire merci? »

« J'en étais sûr... t'es comme ta mère... »

Yumi se retrouvait sans force. Évidemment que la face de lui qu'elle avait vu la veille ne resterait pas. Qu'elle avait pu être bête. Mais c'était son père et elle en était tout de même plus que fière.

Suite à cela, peu à peu tous les invités repartirent chez eux. Bien sur, que se soit Yuri ou Haru, tout deux firent à leur manière leur déclaration. L'un de vive voix l'autre à l'aide d'une colonie de fourmis. Le mystère restera sur le « comment il a fait son compte? ». Le fait est que Yumi finit par ne choisir aucun des deux. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de venir la voir plus que régulièrement. Elle les laissa venir, lui tourner autour, un peu comme Kyo laissais avant Okuni et Akari toujours autour de lui.

En définitif, personne n'aura été fixé

Yumi était elle comme son père? Comme sa mère? Non...

Le fait était établi, que Yumi était Yumi, et qu'elle tenait de ses deux parents réunit.

La petite famille, peut importe la génération, ne fut plus jamais envahis par le clan qui l'avait tant poursuivit. Peu à peu, ils perdirent même leurs yeux rouge. Seul un enfant de temps à autre les recevait... mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Sans doute cet enfant était il la preuve de leur famille d'origine... peut être naissait il dans le but de protéger une nouvelle Yuya ou une autre Yumi... mais la réalité était là, bientôt, cette famille aux yeux rouge ne fit plus parler d'elle.

**Fin**

* * *

Bonus!! 

Yuya, neuf mois après le sauvetage de Yumi.

« Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa »

« Yuya-san, soufflez soufflez!!!! Inspirez, souffleeeez, Inspirez, souffleeeez!!! Continuez comme ça »

« Me dites pas ce que je doit faire j'ai assez de Kyo qui se le permet!!! »

Yuya était de nouveau en plein accouchement. Elle se rappelait alors pourquoi. Ayant retrouvé Yumi, Kyoya et étant débarrassé enfin de leur ennuis, Yuya s'était totalement calmée et laissée faire, une belle nuit. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé Kyo aussi doux pendant leurs ébats. Peut être la ménageait il. Le fait était qu'un mois plus tard, elle s'étonnait d'être de nouveau enceinte. Elle se rappelait encore le commentaire de Yukimura:

« He beh, il est en forme le père Kyo! »

Oh, Kyoshiro n'avait pas été en reste non plus.

« Tu as envie de faire une équipe de foot? »

Enfin, passons, le plus important c'était que maintenant elle accouchait encore... et toujours le même problème, ils étaient costaud ces enfants, ils sortaient vite, mais c'était douloureux. Mais bon, elle était tout de même heureuse... pas d'être une poule pondeuse, non, mais de pouvoir encore voir un petit Kyo gambader dans la maison.

Lorsque la sage femme lui tendit l'enfant, il s'agissait d'un petit bonhomme en pleur. Il avait quelques petits cheveux bruns sur le haut du crâne et les yeux bleu d'un enfant à la naissance. Il avait l'air d'être un bon bébé en bonne santé, comme les précédents. La sage femme sortit, laissant le père entrer seul. Il s'approcha du lit et regarda d'abord si sa femme allait bien (mis à part le fait qu'elle était crevée). Ensuite seulement il regarda son fils. D'un regard paternel. Le même pensa Yuya que celui qu'il avait adressé à la naissance de Kyoya. Mais il fit quelque chose qui la surpris.

Il fouilla dans sa poche, aida sa femme a se pencher un peu en avant et mit ses cheveux en arrière, comme pour la dégager de ces cheveux trempés. D'une main, il garda la masse de cheveux en arrière et de l'autre approcha quelque chose que Yuya aurait reconnu entre mille...

Le noeud blanc. Celui qu'elle avait perdu, plus jeune, en cassant cette belle voiture sur un parking lors de sa fuite de chez les Mibu. Elle ne se demanda pas comment Kyo l'avait récupéré mais fut heureuse de voir que ce dernier lui revenait...enfin.

**Son mari l'avait précieusement gardé.**

**Elle se dit alors, que jamais...elle ne pourrait cesser de l'aimer.**


End file.
